Les larmes de la lune
by Lilyep
Summary: fic en collaboration avec Valiré. 10 ans après, alors que tout le monde le croit mort, hide revient et s'explique... On fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut quand on est un vampire...
1. Prologue

Titre: **Les larmes de la lune**

Rating: **K** pour l'instant

Genre: fantastique

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant

Disclaimer: hide et X japan ne nous appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ce qui est bien dommage mais bon, on fait bien mumuse avec quand même

Petit mot des auteurs:

_Voilà une nouvelle fic écrite en collaboration avec la plus que très talentueuse valiré. Elle a accepté très gentiment d'écrire cette histoire avec moi et je l'en remercie plus que vivement! Voici le prologue, assez long mais bon, y avait quand même pas mal de trucs à mettre en place... Voilà, je vous laisse aux bons soins de valiré (faut pas croire tout ce qu'elle dit ) et bonne lecture à tous!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_

_Maiheu ! XD Bon je dis quoi moi ? ( Mon vrai pseudo c'est Valiré mais le site a refusé mon é… ) C'est Lilys qui a eu l'idée de cette fic alors on l'applaudit ! Le point de vue du prologue est celui de hide ensuite on passera à la troisième personne dans les autres chapitres pour avoir un peu les ressentis de tout le monde. _

_On s'éclate à l'écrire et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !_

_Ciao !_

_Valiré_

**Prologue:**

Je m'ennuie…

C'est l'inconvénient quand on est un vampire lève-tôt et qu'il faut attendre deux heures que la résidence s'anime un peu... Enfin, "lève-tôt" est un bien grand mot...il est près de seize heures déjà... mais le soleil n'est pas encore couché, c'est encore l'aurore pour mes compatriotes...

Pour patienter, je joue au bowling sur ma Wii. Marrant ce jeu, mon lancer s'améliore de plus en plus ! Faudrait que je demande à Adam si nous ne pourrions pas aller dans un vrai bowling un de ces soirs. En fait, je voudrais partir d'ici et reprendre nos vagabondages à travers le monde. Ca fait sept ans que nous sommes arrivés ici, dans ce repaire de vampires, caché sous les profondeurs des montagnes de l'Argentine. C'est comme un immense immeuble mais qui s'étirerait à l'horizontale le long de galeries peintes en blanc pour faire moins sinistre. Des appartements ont été creusés dans la roche avec tout le confort moderne, le luxe même car le lit sur lequel je suis assis est taillé dans un bois précieux avec des colonnades. On a l'électricité, Internet, le câble et tout ce qu'il faut... même si nous n'avons pas tous le droit à leur accès... Ils ont peur qu'on se souvienne...

Adam m'a dit que ce repaire a été bâti peu à peu pendant des siècles par les vampires désireux de se faire un abri sûr, loin des humains. J'aimerais bien en savoir plus mais pour ça, il faudrait que je demande à Léonard. C'est notre chef, le plus vieux de tous les vampires. Il a plus de mille ans à ce qu'il paraît et le plus drôle, c'est qu'il a l'apparence d'un mec de vingt ans de haute stature. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur de lui comme nous tous car il dégage quelque chose d'impressionnant. Ces yeux surtout me font peur. Ils deviennent rouges quand il est en colère et il peut faire s'enflammer quelqu'un par la seule force de son regard Je l'ai vu faire une fois, lorsqu'il a exécuté un vampire qui avait assassiné un humain pour se nourrir. Ca m'a coupé l'envie d'essayer de le connaître un peu plus...

Bon…j'ai plus envie de jouer.

J'éteins ma console et m'affale sur mon lit où j'ai laissé ouvert un livre sur l'histoire des vampires. C'est étrange, les mortels croient que nous ne sommes que des légendes mais ils écrivent plein de choses sur nous! C'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'avant, les vampires tuaient les humains et se nourrissaient de leur sang. C'est ignoble et répugnant si vous voulez mon avis...

Heureusement que le progrès est passé par là. Un des vampires, grand biologiste, c'est appuyé sur des recherches de scientifiques mortels pour savoir quels éléments du sang humain nous étaient utiles pour vivre. Il a réussi à reproduire ces éléments dans un sang synthétique et ainsi, nous sommes capables de survivre sans avoir à tuer. C'est pour cela que la règle dans ce lieu est de ne jamais tuer un humain sous peine de mort... enfin, de disparition serait plus juste, nous sommes déjà morts après tout...

De plus, avant, les vampires n'avaient rien pour se protéger du soleil et leurs sorties étaient donc strictement limitées à la nuit. Nous, on a élaboré un tissu spécial qui nous protège totalement des rayons ainsi que des lunettes de soleil ultra protectrices. Bon évidemment, on évite quand même de sortir le jour mais en cas de besoin, on s'emmitoufle de la tête au pied et on sort. Il n'empêche que nous sommes quand même privés des vraies couleurs du jour à cause des lunettes. C'est dommage, il paraît que le soleil, c'est magnifique...

Je dois avouer que…je n'aime pas trop le sang synthétique. Alors de temps en temps pour changer mon ordinaire, je me faufile chez mon pote Ali. Il vit dans l'appartement situé le plus près de la surface. Dans les près qui tapissent la montagne, il fait un élevage de moutons. Il a réussi à monter un business avec une boucherie hallal située à Buenos Aires alors ce qu'il fait, c'est qu'il boit le sang des bêtes abattues et livre la viande débarrassée du sang à la boucherie. Comme il possède une force considérable, il porte la viande à bout de bras et fait l'aller-retour en une nuit. Et moi parfois, je viens l'aider à boire le sang des animaux qui est bien meilleur que le sang synthétique et bien plus chaud. Hum... je me souviens de la brebis de la semaine dernière... jeune, vive... un vrai délice!

Finalement, je referme le livre et balance mes pieds en l'air, les yeux fermés pour écouter s'il n'y a pas un bruit quelque part. Il est dix-huit heures alors Adam devrait bientôt finir par arriver.

Ah ! Je reconnais son pas !

Dans mon esprit, j'imagine sans peine le chemin qu'il prend. Il sort de sa chambre au fond du couloir et traverse le salon. Il se rapproche, le bruit de ses pas est un peu assourdi par le tapis. Puis ils se font plus sonores quand il retrouve le parquet et arrive devant ma chambre. J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre mais je reste couché sur le ventre, la tête posée sur mes bras croisés et les yeux fermés comme si je dormais même si je sais parfaitement qu'il n'est pas dupe. Je sens le matelas qui s'affaisse quand il y monte. Ses bras se glissent autour de moi et me serrent contre lui. Je ne bouge toujours pas parce que j'adore me faire câliner. Sa voix à mon oreille me murmure :

- Tu m'as encore écouté venir pas vrai ?

- Hmmm…fis-je en me retournant sur le dos.

Il est à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi et me regarde avec amour. Adam a des cheveux mi-longs tellement blonds qu'ils ont l'air blancs et des yeux gris magnifiques. C'est lui qui m'a fait devenir vampire et pour ça, je lui suis attaché pour l'éternité.

Je prends deux mèches de ses cheveux et le fait se pencher sur moi pour qu'il m'embrasse. Ce qu'il fait avec une tendresse lente qui me fait soupirer de plaisir.

Je l'aime.

Ce moment où il vient me rejoindre quand il se réveille est celui que je préfère dans la nuit.

- Adam, j'en ai un peu marre de rester ici, lui dis-je finalement, rompant le tendre instant que nous partagions. Je voudrais qu'on reparte ensemble comme avant.

Il se pousse de sur moi et s'assoit le dos callé contre les oreillers.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ici ?

- Bof… il se passe jamais rien. On est perdu dans le trou du cul du monde, loin de tout. Moi j'aimais bien quand on vivait à New-York, il y avait du bruit tout le temps, des lumières partout, c'était toujours animé. En plus maintenant on a ce qu'il faut pour se protéger du soleil alors on pourrait jeter un œil à la ville le jour. Et puis j'aime bien être entouré d'humains.

- C'est vrai qu'ici, tu n'as pas trop l'occasion de développer ton pouvoir d'empathie…

Et oui, j'ai le pouvoir de sentir les émotions des mortels... C'est mon petit pouvoir rien qu'à moi et je dois bien avouer qu'il m'a déjà été utile une ou deux fois quand nous parcourions encore le monde avec Adam... mais bon, ce n'est pas encore très développé parce que je suis un jeune vampire. Le plus jeune de tous ceux qui sont ici d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que les plus anciens ont tendance à me traiter avec condescendance et ça m'agace au plus haut point.

Ah oui, autre chose : je sais voler aussi, comme Adam ! Mais bon, pas trop longtemps parce que, là encore, ce pouvoir est relativement récent et e suis obligé de faire fréquemment des pauses...

Que voulez-vous, je n'ai pas encore neuf ans moi! Enfin, en tant que vampire...

- Ouais il y a ça et puis, j'ai envie de changer d'air ! Alors... t'es d'accord pour qu'on reparte ?

Bien entendu,,j'ai employé mon ton le plus larmoyant avec mes grands yeux que je sais particulièrement expressifs plongés dans les siens. Il ne pourra jamais résister à ça! Pendant un moment, il m'observe avec une pointe d'hésitation. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il tient absolument à rester ici. Mais finalement, il me caresse la joue et répond :

- Ok, on va repartir pour un tour. On va se remettre à la chasse aux rats !

Les rats…c'est de ça que nous nous nourrissions quand nous n'avions rien de mieux en ville. Dans les coins paumés genre déserts, ça a été un peu plus compliqué…on a bien failli disparaître comme ça ! Mais je souris, ravi qu'il ait accepté.

- Super ! Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

- Pas tout de suite, dit-il en souriant. Amy arrive ce soir.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Ben, on n'aura qu'à repartir avec elle !

Amy c'est une femme mortelle que je connais depuis toujours enfin, depuis que je suis vampire en fait. Elle vit à cheval entre le monde des humains et le nôtre et c'est la seule humaine à pouvoir pénétrer ici... probablement est-ce la seule humaine à connaître l'existence de cet endroit en fait... Elle connaît Adam depuis un bail et elle vient nous voir de temps à autre. Je l'aime bien et chaque fois qu'elle vient, elle a toujours un tas de chose à raconter.

En effet, une heure plus tard, elle débarque chez nous et me saute dessus avec une impétuosité de jeune fille en dépit de ses quarante ans.

- Bonjour poussin !! Comment ça va ? T'as pas changé du tout !

- Amy, j'suis un vampire, je changerais jamais !

Elle éclate de rire :

- Mais oui je plaisantais ! Aaaah…et dire que moi je prends chaque année de nouvelles rides. Je me demande si je ne vais pas finir par vouloir devenir vampire moi aussi !

- Réfléchis bien avant de dire ça, dit Adam en entrant dans la pièce avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Pour une raison que je n'ai jamais sue, Amy est plus distante avec Adam qu'elle ne l'est avec moi. J'ai eu parfois l'impression qu'elle le craignait un peu. Mais aucun des deux n'a jamais voulu me parler en détail de leur histoire. Ca ne nous empêche pas de prendre du bon temps tous les trois.

- Hé j'ai envie d'aller au bowling ! déclarais-je.

- Ca te prend comme ça ? répond Adam en pouffant de rire.

- J'en ai marre de la Wii. Allons jouer pour de vrai, on va porter Amy jusqu'à Buenos Aires !

- En volant ?! dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Euh hide, tu fais gaffe hein ?

- Nan, je vais te lâcher comme un sac ! dis-je en lui tirant la langue. T'en fais pas, est-ce que je t'ai déjà mise en danger ?

Elle fait semblant de réfléchir :

- Oui bon allons-y !

- Ca marche Adam ?

- Ok !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Nous sortons à l'air libre grâce à un escalier creusé dans la roche qui aboutit à une grotte. Une fois dehors, je constate que la nuit est magnifiquement claire. Autour de nous, il n'y a pas âme qui vive, juste une superbe vue sur le massif. Ah que ça fait du bien d'être dehors !

Je prends Amy dans mes bras et on s'envole vers la ville dont les lumières projettent une aura jaune juste derrière les montagnes. Ca ne prend pas beaucoup de temps à vol d'oiseau alors j'arrive à faire la distance d'une traite. Mais Adam reste tout près de moi et m'adresse parfois des regards tendres.

On passe une super soirée et je constate que jouer au bowling à la Wii ne sert à rien quand il faut jouer pour de vrai... Pff, à quoi ça sert d'avoir une force surhumaine et une vue bien plus développée que les humains si c'est pour se faire battre à plate couture par une fille?!

- Mais c'est pas juste, je parie que tu t'entraînes souvent !

- Ah mais t'as plus qu'à faire pareil mon p'tit hide !

Elle ébouriffe affectueusement mes cheveux. C'est un geste qu'elle fait souvent, on dirait qu'elle aime bien ma tignasse rose. Je me demande comment j'ai eu l'idée de me faire une coiffure pareille. Comme tous les vampires, je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir de ma vie mortelle. Adam m'a dit que toute ma famille était morte dans l'incendie de notre maison et que j'ai bien failli y passer aussi. Il m'a transformé en vampire parce qu'il se sentait seul et qu'il voulait un compagnon. Le premier souvenir que j'ai, c'est celui de son visage penché sur moi. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai à me plaindre de mon sort, je suis si bien avec lui !

Deux jours passent comme ça. Quand elle est là, Amy se met à vivre comme nous, c'est-à-dire qu'elle ne dort pas la nuit et elle se rattrape le jour. Mais bon, c'est un changement de rythme qui ne lui réussit pas toujours apparemment ! Je viens la chercher dans sa chambre pour aller jouer au billard dans la salle de jeux de la résidence mais je la trouve endormie sur son canapé avec un baladeur mp3 dans les oreilles. Et la musique qui s'en échappe parvient à mes oreilles ultra-sensibles. Je me fige. J'écoute. Je connais cette musique, j'en suis sûr!

Avec précaution, je retire les écouteurs des oreilles d'Amy pour les mettre dans les miennes et je vais m'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Je jette un œil à l'écran de l'Ipod : _Amethyst_ de X Japan.

X Japan…

Quelque chose en moi semble se dilater comme un papier froissé qui se déplie lentement quand on le lâche. Je connais ce groupe…

La musique me remplit toute la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal tout d'un coup ? Je ferme étroitement les yeux et soudain, une voix de femme résonne sur la musique sans que je comprenne d'où elle vienne. Des phrases étrangement familières. Un souvenir….

_Welcome to our Tokyo Dome Show…_

Je revois des lumières…et une scène immense.

_We share the place where dreams and life become one. Thank you for being here…_

Un public déchaîné qui hurle.

_We're glad to introduce the members. __Remember. On vocals…Toshi._

Toshi ! Je sais qui c'est ce mec ! Je revois son visage. Il est juste à ma droite.

_On bass…Heath._

Lui il a des jambes immenses et une bouille de…chaton ? Pourquoi je me souviens de ça ?!

_On guitar…Pata._

Mon cœur fait un tel bond que j'ai l'impression qu'il va me sortir de la poitrine. Je le connais, je sens que je l'adore ce mec.

_On guitar…hide._

Moi ! Moi !

_And on drums and piano…Yoshiki._

Je pousse un cri et me redresse brutalement en arrachant les écouteurs. Amy se réveille en sursaut et me dévisage avec effarement.

- hide ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je tremble et me prend la tête à deux mains. Un vertige me saisit et je vois défiler devant mes yeux tout un tas d'images et me rappelle des sons, des noms. X Japan, les Spread Beaver, ma famille, mon frère Hiroshi, le Japon…Je commence à hurler, ça fait tellement mal…Oh je me souviens…j'étais désespéré parce que mon groupe s'était séparé, parce que j'avais perdu mes amis...parce qu'il m'avait quitté... Je n'avais plus goût à rien…je me suis saoûlé et j'ai voulu mourir, disparaître... J'ai essayé de m'étrangler avec une serviette. Et puis, il y a eu…

- ADAM !!!

Lui qui m'a proposé de me transformer en vampire. J'étais tellement dans les vapes que j'ai accepté sans discuter. De toute façon je voulais mourir.

- ADAM !

Amy s'est jetée sur moi et tente désespérément de me calmer :

- hide au nom du ciel qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

- Je me souviens !!! J'étais musicien ! Je faisais du rock. Adam... Adam m'a menti ! Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça, je me rappelle de tout !!

Son regard effaré m'indique qu'elle était au courant de tout.

- Comment tu… ?

Elle aperçoit son Ipod :

- Oh mon Dieu…

Je l'agrippe par les épaules. La colère et le chagrin rendent ma voix presque méconnaissable :

- Je te connaissais avant de devenir vampire ! Tu étais ma colocataire ! Tu étais de mèche avec Adam ? Vous m'avez manipulé en fait!

Je sens qu'elle est terrorisée. Elle pense que je vais la tuer et ça me pousse à me calmer. Un peu.

- hide c'est pas ça ! Je sentais que tu étais sur le point de faire une bêtise. Rien n'arrivait à te redonner le goût de vivre. Et pendant ce temps, il y avait Adam qui se morfondait parce que son compagnon s'était exposé au soleil parce qu'il était las de vivre. Je lui ai parlé de toi. Quand tu as essayé de te pendre, nous t'avons sauvé. Adam s'est fait passer pour un médecin et t'as plongé en léthargie pour que tous ceux qui t'ont vu te croit mort. Après la mise en bière, juste avant les funérailles, nous t'avons sorti du cercueil et t'avons ranimé. Et là, Adam t'a transformé en vampire, avec ton accord.

- J'avais pas tellement le choix faut dire ! ricanai-je. Je ne pouvais plus réapparaître puisque tout le monde me croyait parti en cendres !

- Ca, il fallait y penser avant de te suicider ! me rétorque-t-elle et sous le choc, je la lâche.

- Alors… pour tout le monde, je suis mort…

Si j'avais été humain, je me serais écroulé en sanglots je crois. Mais les vampires ne peuvent pas pleurer. Nous ressentons la douleur comme aucun mortel ne la ressent mais nous ne pouvons pas la soulager par les larmes. Et ce que je ressens en ce moment me donne envie de mourir, une seconde fois…

Décidemment, j'étais un humain lâche et en vampire, je ne suis pas mieux...

- Ca fait dix ans, hoquetai-je. Dix ans… ils m'ont sûrement… tous oubliés ?

Amy, elle, a le visage inondé de larmes. Elle secoue faiblement la tête :

- Tu crois ça ?... Tu sais…X-Japan s'est reformé cette année.

J'écarquille les yeux.

- Yoshiki… comment… ?

- hide… tu n'imagines pas le chagrin que ta mort a provoqué chez tous tes amis. Yoshiki t'a pleuré pendant dix ans. Il a même fait une dépression. Ce n'est que cette année qu'il a eu le courage de reconstituer le groupe.

- Il a trouvé un nouveau chanteur ?

Elle sourit légèrement :

- Toshi est revenu. Et Pata. Et Heath. Ils sont là tous les quatre. Ils vont essayer de faire connaître le groupe dans le monde entier avant de baisser définitivement le rideau.

- Oh…

Je devrais peut-être m'en réjouir. C'est bien pour eux… mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une tristesse aigue à l'idée que tout ça va se faire sans moi. J'aurais tellement, tellement voulu y être moi aussi.

Je reste assis sur le sol, abruti par le choc et toutes ces nouvelles. Comme si elle avait décidé qu'au point où on en est, elle peut vider son sac, Amy ajoute :

- On dit que c'est Sugizo qui va te remplacer.

Ce nom... des images et des sensations d'un ami précieux, d'un guitariste bourré de talent déferlent en moi...

- Sugizo…

- Il fallait bien un autre guitariste ! Mais ne crois pas qu'on t'a oublié… écoute ça…

Elle va chercher son Ipod et m'incite à remettre les écouteurs. Elle cherche une chanson et au bout de quelques secondes, j'entends une musique au piano.

- Je suis sûr que c'est Yoshiki, déclarai-je.

- Gagné… Ca s'appelle _Without You_ et c'est le morceau qu'il a composé pour toi. Ils vont bientôt sortir la version chantée par Toshi.

Il a composé ça pour moi ? C'est magnifique, comme tout ce qu'il fait mais... c'est si triste aussi…

Je réalise que cette tentative de suicide à été la plus grosse erreur que j'ai jamais faite. Comment ai-je pu ? J'avais des amis, des fans, une carrière à mener. Je n'aurais jamais dû… Je me déteste ! Comment ai-je pu leur faire autant de mal? Il faut... il faut qu'ils sachent...

Brusquement, j'arrache les écouteurs et me relève. Je sors un sac à dos de mon placard et y fourre pêle-mêle le minimum nécessaire : portefeuille (avec une fausse carte d'identité comme tous les vampires) argent liquide, poches de sang synthétique, lunettes de soleil et quelques fringues protectrices.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Amy avec effarement.

- Je m'en vais, déclarai-je sèchement. Je vais les retrouver.

- Et Adam ?

Adam ?

Aussi fou que ça me paraisse, mon amour pour lui semble s'être envolé en même temps que sont réapparus mes souvenirs de ma vie passée. Je ne ressens plus pour lui qu'une vague rancœur de m'avoir menti pendant si longtemps sur mon passé.

Amy m'observe avec une immense inquiétude :

- C'est ce qui arrive à chaque fois qu'un vampire retrouve la mémoire... murmura-t-elle tristement. Son amour pour celui qui l'a fait s'évanouit. Et à présent, tu ne seras plus jamais en paix parce que le regret de ta vie mortelle te tourmentera toujours.

- Je m'en fous ! Je veux les revoir… ils croient que je suis mort Amy !!! Il faut que je leur dise…

J'ai une angoisse qui me tenaille l'estomac. Celle qu'ils m'oublient tous un jour. Ca me terrifie… ce serait comme mourir à nouveau. Je ne peux pas… j'ai peur… Je suis vivant alors je dois absolument les retrouver !

- Mais hide… tu imagines le choc que ça va leur faire ? En plus tu es un vampire ! Réfléchis deux secondes et pense un peu….

Je crie :

- Je ne veux pas réfléchir !!! Je veux les voir ! Je veux retrouver tous ces gens, tout ce qui a fait ma vie, tout ce que j'ai connu… Ils seront bien obligés de me croire en me voyant ! Je ne pourrai jamais supporter de rester ici maintenant que je me rappelle de tout. Je deviendrai fou Amy !!

Juste à ce moment-là, Adam entre dans ma chambre et se fige en voyant mon sac :

- Tu vas où là ?

Je réplique d'une voix cinglante :

- Je m'en vais ! Je me rappelle de tout figure-toi ! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi pendant toutes ces années ! Un incendie hein ?! Va te faire foutre !! Je retourne au Japon et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

Mon sac jeté sur l'épaule, je m'apprête à passer devant lui mais tout d'un coup, une poigne de fer m'agrippe le poignet et me fait me retourner violemment. Le visage d'Adam a pris un aspect qui m'effraie.

- Tu restes ici… gronde-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Tu me lâches ou ça va mal aller !!

- Comment t'as fait pour retrouver tes souvenirs ?

Et là, il voit Amy dont le visage est décomposé par la peur.

- C'est à cause de toi hein ? Tu lui as dit espèce de petite conne !!

- Adam… bredouille Amy. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, il a entendu une chanson sur mon baladeur et…

Elle n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Avec un cri de rage, Adam fond sur elle et avant que je n'aie pu faire le moindre geste, il la mord au cou et la tue en deux secondes.

Je reste paralysé d'horreur. C'est pas possible… Adam est toujours si doux d'habitude… je dois être en plein cauchemar….

Et pourtant non, il lâche le corps d'Amy et se retourne vers moi Ce n'est plus Adam, c'est un monstre à la bouche rougie de sang. La peur et l'incrédulité me paralyse sur place :

- Tu l'as tuée… Adam…

Il s'avance vers moi lentement et menaçant :

- Tu n'iras nulle part chéri. Tu es à moi, c'est moi qui t'aie fait !

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a l'intention de me faire mais brusquement, je retrouve la capacité de bouger et je pars en courant hors de l'appartement, le cœur battant de terreur. Adam se lance à ma poursuite et je sais qu'il aura tôt fait de me rattraper. Alors je fais la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit : j'appelle à l'aide désespérément.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, des vampires arrivent tout autour de nous. Nous sommes sur une sorte de place, une ancienne grotte immense, point de jonction entre plusieurs galeries. Adam se jette sur moi et m'agrippe par les cheveux. Je crois ma dernière heure arrivée mais plusieurs vampires se jettent sur lui et le ceinturent fermement. Il se met à pousser des cris bestiaux qui me glacent le sang. Enfin… façon de parler.

Ali, l'air effaré, m'attrape par les épaules :

- hide, que s'est-il passé ?!

Il y a au moins une bonne dizaine de vampires rassemblés là et qui ont l'air de se poser tous la même question. D'une voix tremblante, je dis :

- J'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs. J'ai voulu partir d'ici pour retourner dans mon pays et Adam est devenu comme fou.

Mon cœur se serre :

- Il a tué Amy parce que sans le vouloir, elle m'a fait retrouver la mémoire... Il a bu son sang.

Des murmures s'élèvent tout autour de nous puis se taisent soudainement. Leonard débouche de l'une des galeries et sa simple présence suffit à imposer silence et respect. Chacun s'incline sur son passage et il s'arrête juste devant moi, son regard insoutenable vrillé au mien. Je m'incline profondément plus nerveux que jamais. C'est la première fois que j'ai directement affaire à lui.

Je me redresse mais n'ose pas le regarder. Il ne dit rien mais il continue de m'observer et je donnerai ma part d'éternité pour savoir ce qu'il est en train de penser.

Sur ma gauche, là d'où je suis venu, l'un des proches de Léonard arrive en portant le corps sans vie d'Amy sous les murmures indignés de tous et la dépose aux pieds de Léonard.

Je me sens tellement coupable… je n'aurais jamais pensé que je déclencherai une telle catastrophe en voulant partir. Elle est morte à cause de moi.

- Pardon Amy…murmurai-je en la regardant.

Léonard lui jette un coup d'œil puis s'adresse à moi d'une voix profonde qui résonne jusqu'en haut de l'immense plafond de la grotte :

- Adam l'a tuée parce qu'elle t'a involontairement aidée à retrouver la mémoire ?

- Oui c'est ça… j'ai rien pu faire… je ne voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça…

J'ai envie de pleurer. Mais je ne peux pas.

Je sens que Léonard me fixe encore un moment puis il se retourne vers Adam dans le silence le plus complet. Mon ex-amant a encore sur la bouche le sang qui clame son crime. Ses yeux brillent encore de rage mais j'y décèle en plus une peur, une terreur sans nom. Léonard s'approche de lui et passe son doigt sur la bouche d'Adam pour y cueillir un peu de sang qu'il lèche du bout de la langue.

- Du sang humain… tu as tué cette femme juste pour ça ? Tu savais parfaitement qu'en faisant ton compagnon d'un homme connu, tu t'exposais plus qu'aux autres à ce qu'il retrouve la mémoire... Tu connais nos lois…

Adam a le visage décomposé par la frayeur. Il essaie de se débattre et commence à crier :

- Nonnnn !! hideeeee !!!!

Léonard le regarde fixement et tout d'un coup, Adam pousse un hurlement déchirant et s'embrase comme une torche. Les vampires qui le tenaient se dépêchent de s'écarter.

Mes jambes flanchent et je m'affale sur le sol, incapable de détourner mon regard de cette forme gesticulante qui noircit et s'effondre.

En quelques instants seulement, toutes mes certitudes se sont effondrées, envolées en fumée et je me sens... seul...

Ali s'agenouille près de moi et essaie de me réconforter. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. En une demi-heure, tout s'est écroulé.

Quand il ne reste plus qu'une forme imprécise qui grésille encore, Léonard se tourne à nouveau vers moi ce qui m'oblige à me relever tant bien que mal. Il me demande sans aucune dureté :

- Que vas-tu faire à présent ?

- Altesse… je voudrais rentrer au Japon.

Il hoche la tête d'un air grave :

- C'était inévitable. Je n'ai pas à te retenir ici alors… souviens-toi toujours de nos lois. Ne tue jamais de mortels pour t'en nourrir et ne leur révèle jamais l'existence de ce lieu.

- C'est promis.

- Tu es si jeune encore au monde des vampires… Puisses-tu supporter cette vie à présent que le voile s'est déchiré.

Ces paroles sombres m'atteignent profondément et je me demande vaguement si,lui aussi a des souvenirs de sa vie de mortel mais je ne réponds rien et m'incline en remerciement.

Ali aussi à la mine sombre mais il essaie quand même de sourire :

- Tu pourras revenir ici quand tu le voudras.

Je lui souris sans dire que je n'ai pas la moindre intention de revenir.

Je quitte les souterrains, dévoré de regrets à l'égard d'Amy et d'Adam. Je n'arrive pas en vouloir à ce dernier parce qu'il m'a vraiment aimé pendant ces dix ans, j'en suis sûr. Je crois que je me souviendrais plus de ça que des derniers instants de sa vie où il m'a montré une face si terrible de sa personnalité. M'aimait-il au point de tuer pour me garder près de lui ? Je n'aurais jamais la réponse.

Parvenu à l'air libre, je ne me sens pas soulagé mais plutôt affreusement déprimé. Mon envie de retrouver ceux qui m'ont connus est obsédante, viscérale. Si j'ai encore une âme en tant que vampire, elle est en train de réclamer à grands cris ces visages familiers.

J'ai tout l'océan Pacifique à traverser et c'est une longue distance pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas encore la force de voler très longtemps. Heureusement, mon chemin est parsemé d'îles qui seront comme autant de refuges où me poser en cas de besoin. Il me faudra probablement deux nuits pour y arriver...

Au fond de moi, une peur sourde se révèle alors que je m'apprête à décoller. J'ai été absent pendant presque dix ans... que vais-je retrouver ?

Peut-être n'est-ce pas une bonne chose que l'on m'ait révèler ce passé... j'étais heureux et désormais, j'ai tout perdu... Et s'il n'y avait plus de place pour moi, là-bas?

Je m'envole…

----------------------

_Et voilà, fin du prologue!_

_La suite arrivera très vite, c'est promis (on a déjà pas mal de chapitres en stock )_

_Un pitit mot pour nous donner votre avis onegai?_


	2. Chapter 1

Titre: **Les larmes de la lune**

Rating: **K** pour l'instant

Genre: fantastique

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant

Disclaimer: hide et X japan ne nous appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ce qui est bien dommage mais bon, on fait bien mumuse avec quand même

Petit mot des auteurs:

_Voici donc le chapitre 1. L'histoire commence vraiment maintenant!_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise!_

_Bisous!_

_Valiré & Lilys_

**Chapitre 1:**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà et un silence paisible régnait sur la ville endormie. Il faisait plutôt chaud ces dernières semaines, c'était un bel été et une nuit splendide. Le ciel, parfaitement dégagé, semblait presque rayonner sous les lueurs vacillantes des étoiles et la lune, réduite à un simple croissant, veillait les hommes en souriant. Une vague brise faisait se soulever quelques feuilles précocement tombées alors que les arbres s'agitaient très légèrement, comme pour prévenir les gens dans un murmure, une respiration... IL arrivait...

Et dans tout ce calme, cette quiétude, l'impensable se produisit... Une silhouette, légère, se posa au sol sans un bruit; pourtant, la nature sembla troublée... L'ombre furtive se déplaçait, quasi invisible, se faufilant habillement dans les rues sombres, évitant autant que possible la lumière. C'était un peu comme une apparition irréelle, surnaturelle et pourtant, personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter...

-Bienvenue au pays hide-kun. murmura l'homme furtif avant de reprendre son chemin, toujours invisible au commun des mortels.

Ses pas silencieux le menèrent finalement à un petit immeuble dont la haute silhouette se détachait à peine dans la nuit. Il s'arrêta et leva un regard vide sur la bâtisse. Une nouvelle vague de souvenirs le submergea presque violemment et ses poings se serrèrent. Certains des plus beaux moments de sa vie humaine s'étaient déroulés ici et une terreur sourde monta en lui... et s'il n'y avait plus personne?

Enfin, il se décida. L'homme qui vivait ici était son seul espoir de renouer avec son passé qu'il avait volontairement abandonné des années auparavant. Mais, même si pour lui c'était hier, pour les autres, beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé... et s'il n'était plus là?

Dans un mouvement souple, il s'éleva, semblant s'envoler sans un bruit avant de s'immobiliser devant une fenêtre, soupirant de soulagement quand il la vit entrouverte. Par cette chaleur, c'était tout à fait normal.

Il se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur de la chambre, retenant son souffle quand la fenêtre grinça quelque peu. Un homme, endormi dans son lit, se retourna dans son sommeil mais ne s'éveilla pas pour autant.

Doucement, hide se rapprocha de lui et l'observa avec un sourire. Il avait pris pas mal de rides en presque dix ans mais c'était tout de même incroyablement bon de le revoir. Et quelque part, un souffle nouveau de sérénité sembla l'envahir. Peut-être avait-il une chance, une réelle chance de retrouver sa vie...

Un mince sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres, il se laissa simplement choir au sol, s'asseyant en tailleur dans un recoin sombre de la pièce comme un lutin sur une feuille. De son regard perçant, il continua à observer l'homme endormi pendant le reste de la nuit, patientant sans trop savoir pourquoi... Il écoutait la respiration régulière de celui qui avait autrefois été son meilleur ami, se repaissant de ses émotions, de tout ce qu'il ressentait pendant ses rêves et c'était un peu comme s'il réapprenait à le connaître. Les nouvelles sensations de savoir celles des autres, d'un humain qu'il avait connu... c'était troublant... mais pas inintéressant... Il le sentit s'agiter dans son sommeil, probablement en proie à un rêve peu agréable, l'adrénaline montant rapidement en lui et le jeune vampire eu un frisson... la peur...

Et puis, le dormeur se fit plus calme, tombant probablement dans un sommeil sans rêve avant de replonger dans son univers onirique... Un trouble s'empara de hide lorsqu'il ressentit les émotions que déclenchaient ce rêve et tout ce que cela signifiait... S'il avait pu rougir, il aurait probablement été écarlate... Mais très peu de vampires pouvaient se montrer aussi... humains...

Et puis, finalement, l'astre du jour pointa le bout de son nez, chassant peu à peu les ténèbres de la nuit qui s'achevait. hide resta assis à même le sol, renfoncé dans un coin sombre de la chambre. Il ne craignait rien mais sortit tout de même ses lunettes de soleil de sa poche. La lumière lui brûlait les yeux et il détestait ça.

Pendant quelques temps encore, il patienta, spectateur du réveil de l'autre. Les premiers rayons taquins vinrent passer à travers l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre et se posèrent sur le visage de l'homme endormi, chatouillant sa peau avec espièglerie.

Dérangé dans son sommeil, il commença à s'agiter, se réveillant peu à peu.

-Saloperie de soleil... grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

hide retint un petit éclat de rire. décidémment, _il_ n'avait pas changé... Sa voix était toujours la même et apparemment, _il_ haïssait toujours autant l'été...

L'homme mit quelques minutes à s'éveiller totalement, s'étirant indéfiniment avant de croiser ses mains derrière sa tête, fixant le plafond avec une seule constatation en tête: il avait la flemme de se lever...

Avec un soupir, il se redressa néanmoins dans son lit, râlant et pestant contre son estomac affamé qui réclamait à manger inlassablement. Il jeta un vague coup d'oeil encore endormi autour de lui, pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi mais quelque chose le chiffonnait ce matin. Pourtant, il n'y avait apparemment rien d'anormal, le petit train-train quotidien quoi... Mais un sentiment de malaise ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter...

Toujours caché dans la pénombre, silencieux, hide pouvait sentir le léger trouble de l'homme et son appréhension refit surface. La confrontation était imminente...Il y avait pensé sans arrêt durant tout son voyage, préparant à l'avance les phrases qu'il allait dire pour expliquer l'incroyable vérité. Mais à présent que le moment crucial approchait, il sentait les mots le fuir.

Il vit l'autre s'asseoir au bord de son lit, se passant une main lasse sur son visage encore quelque peu chiffonné. Il semblait avoir du mal à se décider mais finalement, il se leva enfin. hide le détailla alors un peu mieux, surpris de voir qu'en une presque décennie, il n'avait finalement que très peu changé. Son corps était toujours assez élancé et finement musclé, ses multiples tatouages ressortant parfaitement sur sa peau blanche et ses cheveux, un peu plus courts que par le passé, avaient tout de même gardé une petite longueur et tiraient vers un blond foncé par endroit. Un unique anneau d'argent pendait encore à une de ses oreilles et hide eu un petit pincement... c'était lui qui lui avait offert ce bijou...

L'homme s'étira une nouvelle fois en baillant et, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer et d'un marcel un peu trop grand où un logo délavé des _Gun's n Roses_ s'affichait fièrement, il se décida à quitter la chambre en traînant des pieds, une sensation étrange l'enveloppant encore.

hide le suivi des yeux, troublé de retrouver un fragment de sa vie aussi concret...

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit et le propriétaire revint, une trace de confiture au coin des lèvres mais semblant s'en foutre royalement. Une odeur de café et de pain grillé l'accompagnait et hide se demanda vaguement s'il pourrait un jour regoûter à la joie simple de prendre un vrai petit déjeuner et pas une simple poche de sang synthétique.

D'un pas las et en étouffant un bâillement, l'homme se dirigea vers son armoire... De nouveau, un sentiment de malaise s'insinua en lui alors qu'hide le voyait se rapprocher.

Et puis, il posa son regard sur lui.

-Qui êtes-vous?! s'alarma-t-il tout d'abord.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas?

L'homme tressaillit au son de cette voix. Elle ressemblait tellement à celle de...

-Comment êtes-vous entré?

-... hum... secret...

-... montrez-vous!

-Comme tu veux...

D'un geste souple, surnaturel, le jeune vampire se retrouva sur ses jambes et s'avança un peu, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme cela qu'il avait prévu de se révéler mais il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler de la situation... au fond, peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi...

Le soleil ne passait plus directement par la fenêtre mais il faisait néanmoins assez clair dans la pièce et l'autre le reconnu immédiatement.

-hi... hide...

Le guitariste se força à sourire et une phrase d'une banalité indécente, au vu de la situation, franchi ses lèvres avant qu'il ait pu trouver mieux à dire :

-Salut Taiji, ça fait un bail hein?

L'homme ne répondit pas... surpris, choqué... terrifié...

-C'est écœurant. lâcha-t-il finalement dans un souffle.

-He?

-Vous êtes écœurant! cria-t-il. C'est... c'est... je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais co, comment pouvez-vous _oser_?!

-Taiji...

-Non, ça suffit. La farce a assez duré. Sortez de chez moi immédiatement!

hide ne sembla pas s'offusquer de la réaction de son ami... après tout, il s'y était attendu...

-Il, il faudrait qu'on parle Taiji, s'il te plaît...

-J'ai dis DEHORS!!!

Mais hide ne bougea pas plus, ne répliquant rien non plus. Il sentait la douleur de l'autre et sa colère... il attendait juste qu'il explose... Taiji finissait toujours par craquer...

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Hors de lui, le bassiste voulu mettre lui même l'intrus à la porte et se sentait bien décidé à lui botter l'arrière-train pour lui apprendre à faire des farces d'aussi mauvais goût...

Mais lorsque son poing partit, hide l'esquiva avec une dextérité et une rapidité plus qu'étonnante. Sa tête oscillait de droite et de gauche à toute vitesse, évitant soigneusement les coups avec une facilité déconcertante. Les poings rageurs n'arrivaient même pas à l'effleurer...

-Ca ne sert à rien Taiji. dit-il calmement.

L'homme, essoufflé, lui jeta un regard noir mais il savait reconnaître sa défaite et l'autre avait apparemment gagné.

-Très bien! lança-t-il finalement en reprenant son souffle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Juste discuter... j'ai, j'ai besoin d'aide...avoua le vampire.

Vaincu, Taiji fut néanmoins surpris de cette demande et sembla, il faut bien l'avouer, un peu perdu...

-Très bien. soupira-t-il en se laissant choir sur son lit. Je t'écoute.

hide ne savait pas très bien par où commencer, le moment fatidique arrivait... Il prit une grand inspiration... et se lança :

-Je ne suis pas un imposteur. commença-t-il. Je suis bel et bien hide.

-Bien sûr! lui répondit l'autre narquoisement. Et tu as subitement ressuscité?

-Je ne suis jamais mort.

-Je t'ai **vu** mort.

Le vampire soupira. Décidemment, ça n'allait pas être simple...

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses tu sais...

-Alors expliques-toi! J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir...

Le sourire triomphal que Taiji affichait prouvait clairement qu'il ne s'attendait pas à croire le moindre mot que ce que l'intrus allait bien pouvoir lui dire mais hide ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et il débuta son récit...

En quelques mots, il relata sa vie pendant son absence, son tour du monde aux côtés de son créateur... Amy... L'Argentine... et puis cette musique et ses souvenirs revenus il y a peu... son désir de partir, de les retrouver, de s'expliquer et s'excuser... de retrouver sa vie perdue...

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris. commença Taiji à la fin du récit de l'autre, tu es hide, tu n'es pas mort parce qu'on t'a transformé en vampire et tu avais perdu la mémoire durant les presque dix ans où tu as disparu... c'est bien ça?

-Oui.

Contre toutes attentes, Taiji éclata simplement de rire. Il était totalement hilare et en pleurait presque tellement c'était absurde. Un vampire? Et puis quoi encore!

-Dé, désolé... fit-il entre deux éclats de rire. Oh mon dieu! Je sais pas qui tu es mais franchement, t'as une sacré imagination toi!

-Tu ne me crois pas alors...

-Te croire? Franchement, qui croirait des conneries pareilles? T'y croirais toi?

-... certains humains croient aux vampires...

-Libre à chacun de croire ce qu'il veut mais je marche pas si facilement. hide est mort, ça fera dix ans l'année prochaine et rien ni personne ne peut le faire revenir, on le sait tous.

-Je ne suis pas mort ! insista hide d'une voix véhémente.

Taiji l'observa avec une expression sarcastique :

-... tu crois vraiment à ton histoire? Me dis pas que tu te prends réellement pour hide quand même! Certes, le cosplay est très réussi et tu lui ressembles mais...

-Je **suis** hide! le coupa-t-il. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais c'est bien moi Taiji, je te le jure!

-Tu sais quoi? J'avais peur que tu sois dangereux mais t'es juste complètement détraqué en fait...

hide réfléchit à toute vitesse puis demanda :

-...pose-moi une question...

-Quoi?

-Pose-moi une question. N'importe quoi. Quelque chose que seul le vrai hide savait.

-Et si tu te plantes, tu me laisseras tranquille?

-Oui, je disparaîtrais.

-... ok...

Taiji semblait désormais plus amusé qu'autre chose. Il allait lui poser une question qui le mettrait terriblement mal à l'aise et dont il ne connaîtrait jamais la réponse, c'était impossible qu'il sache.

hide, lui, apréhendait terriblement. Certaines parcelles de sa mémoire n'étaient pas encore tout à fait remises en place et il avait peur de se tromper, de laisser passer sa chance...

-Bien, voilà ma question:

-...

-Ma virginité.

-Quoi?

-Avec qui l'ai-je perdu?

hide semblait figé sur place tandis que Taiji jubilait intérieurement. Absolument personne, personne ne savait ça, pas même ses meilleurs amis... Mais hide, autrefois, savait...

-Alors, tu donnes ta langue au chat ?

-...

-Bien. Tu peux partir maintenant.

-... moi...

-Hein ?

-C'était... avec moi...

Le bassiste en resta coi, choqué. Comment savait-il ?

-J'ai bon n'est-ce pas ? continua le jeune vampire. Je m'en souviens encore parfaitement... Tu étais un bourreau des coeurs à l'époque et pourtant, tu n'avais encore jamais été jusqu'au bout et on avait bu...

-Qui es-tu? l'interrompit-il brutalement.

-Hideto Matsumoto. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis hide.

-Non... tu, tu es mort...

-Apparemment pas. Je ne t'ai pas menti Taiji.

-... hide... c'est vraiment toi?

-Oui, c'est vraiment moi.

Taiji s'effondra au sol.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Une tite review pour nous donner votre avis onegai?_


	3. Chapter 2

Titre: **Les larmes de la lune**

Rating: **K** pour l'instant

Genre: fantastique

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant

Disclaimer: hide et X japan ne nous appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ce qui est bien dommage mais bon, on fait bien mumuse avec quand même

Petit mot des auteurs:

_Et bien voici la suite..._

_Merci à tous les reviewers et bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 2:**

hide transporta Taiji sur son lit et ferma les rideaux de façon à pouvoir retirer ses lunettes de soleil. Assis à côté du bassiste, il attendit anxieusement qu'il reprenne conscience.

Il s'y était pris comme un manche mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Taiji, si solide dans ses souvenirs, irait jusqu'à s'évanouir! C'était dire si le choc avait dû être rude! S'il partait maintenant, Taiji penserait probablement avoir fait un rêve mais hide n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Quelque chose le vissait là, dans cet appartement, près de cet ami qu'il était si heureux d'avoir retrouvé. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer, ni à lui ni aux autres.

Taiji réemergea au bout de cinq minutes et posa aussitôt son regard hagard sur hide qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Il n'avait pas vu ses yeux jusqu'à maintenant mais son regard, c'était quelque chose qui ne trompait pas :

- Je ne suis pas fou alors ? marmonna-t-il.

hide fit « non » de la tête. Taiji leva lentement la main et toucha brièvement sa joue du bout du doigt :

- Tu es froid et pâle… comme ce jour-là.

Le bassiste déglutit puis tourna son visage vers le plafond, les yeux voilés d'un souvenir douloureux :

- J'ai appris ta mort à la télé. Tu sais ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai paniqué et j'ai couru comme un malade sur plus de deux kilomètres vers l'hôpital où l'on t'avait emmené. Il y avait déjà une foule immense qui squattait devant. Quand je suis entré, j'ai fait tout un esclandre pour qu'on me laisse te voir parce que je n'y croyais pas. Ils m'ont mené là où tu étais et je t'ai vu... T'étais couché sous un drap blanc... Je t'ai secoué, je t'ai hurlé de te réveiller mais tu n'as pas bougé…

hide perçut le chagrin qui envahissait Taiji et il se sentit encore plus mal si c'était possible.

- Je suis tellement désolé Tai-kun… c'était un coup de tête. Je regrette profondément…

Taiji se redressa et lui tourna le dos. hide devina que c'était pour cacher ses émotions et ne bougea pas, respectant la fierté de son ami. Quand Taiji se fut ressaisi, hide fit une requête un peu déplacée mais qui le démangeait depuis une éternité:

- Tu n'aurais pas une guitare sous la main ? fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché. Je, je n'y ai pas touché pendant dix ans et je voudrais vérifier si je sais toujours jouer.

Taiji acquiesça et, encore un peu chancelant, alla chercher dans la pièce d'à côté une guitare sèche qu'il mit dans les mains de hide. Lorsque le vampire sentit les cordes sous ses doigts, il fut pris d'un frémissement et sans avoir besoin de réfléchir, il entonna le début de _Voiceless Screaming._ Taiji sourit : c'était une compo à lui. Puis hide zappa sur les couplets de tout ce qu'il lui venait en tête. C'était comme si ces dix ans d'arrêt n'avaient jamais existés et ses aptitudes étaient intactes, peut-être même jouait-il encore mieux qu'avant... En le voyant faire, les derniers doutes de Taiji disparurent.

hide cessa de jouer et regarda le bassiste d'un air radieux :

- Je me souviens de tout !

- Y'a pas à dire, c'est vraiment toi…

La montre de Taiji le bipa alors, brisant les retrouvailles des deux amis pour lui rappeler qu'il avait rendez-vous avec son groupe :

- Merde, j'suis à la bourre!.

- Vas-y alors. lui dit hide. Dis... est-ce que, est-ce que je peux rester ici ? J'ai volé toute la nuit et j'ai besoin de dormir.

- Oui bien sûr que tu peux.

Taiji se leva mais tout d'un coup se figea net :

- Tu as bien dit « voler » ?!

hide sourit, se mit debout puis s'éleva lentement de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres devant un Taiji médusé :

- Bon dieu de bon dieu…

- J'arrive direct de l'Argentine ! précisa hide en se posant.

Si on avait été dans un cartoon, la mâchoire de Taiji se serait fracassée sur le sol.

- Ah ouaiiiiiiiis… mon meilleur pote que je croyais mort refait surface au bout de dix ans sous la forme d'un vampire volant et… Ooooooh j'ai besoin d'un autre café moi !

hide éclata de rire en regardant Taiji partir séance tenante se faire couler un autre café. Il le suivit dans la cuisine et tout d'un coup, Taiji s'écria :

- Hé mais ?! Tu vas pas me mordre au moins ?

- Bien sûr que non idiot ! Là où j'étais, on buvait du sang synthétique et nous avions interdiction de nous en prendre aux humains. J'ai jamais tué personne et je ne le ferais jamais, ne t'inquiète pas. Quand je n'aurais plus de sang, j'irai faire la chasse aux bestioles.

- Cool… marmonna Taiji en plongeant le nez dans une tasse d'Arabica corsé.

- Au fait, toi, tu fais quoi en ce moment ?

- Je joue avec les Dirty Trash Road.

- Ca marche bien ?

- Ouais on prend not' pied !

Taiji posa sa tasse et se leva précipitamment :

- Faut que je me grouille !

En un temps record, Taiji pris une douche et s'habilla. Pendant qu'il enfilait ses chaussures, il ajouta :

- J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter. Tu restes là hein ?

- Promis !

- Fais comme chez toi ici. Et un conseil : va sur Youtube et tape ton nom. Je crois que tu en apprendras davantage que je ne pourrais t'en dire.

- Ah oui ?

-Tu connaîs Youtube hein? s'inquiéta soudainement le bassiste.

-Hey! Je vivais pas au fin fond de l'amazonie quand même! (enfin... presque mais bon... rajouta-t-il en pensées).

-Ok ok...

hide aurait bien voulu des précisions mais Taiji avait prit ses clés de voiture et se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. Au dernier moment, il se retourna et serra soudainement le guitariste dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir…

Puis il le lâcha et sortit. hide, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, retourna dans la chambre, se jeta sans manière sur le lit qui sentait bon l'humain et s'endormit profondément.

Lorsque Taiji rentra chez lui, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il avait passé la journée à enregistrer pour le prochain album de DTR puis avait donné une interview pour Fool's Mates. Cependant, son esprit était resté très distrait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre qu' hide soit parti ou pire, que tout n'ait été qu'une illusion. Aussi grimpa-t-il quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à son appartement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il fut aussitôt soulagé de trouver hide installé ou plutôt étallé devant la télé.

- Coucou Taiji… Alors tu vois bien que je ne suis pas une illusion.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

- Pas tout à fait je... je sens les émotions des humains en fait... Pour info, j'ai aussi une super bonne ouïe et je t'ai entendu venir de loin.

Taiji prit place à côté de lui :

- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

- Non, j'ai dormi toute la journée ensuite je suis allé voir ce que tu m'as dit sur Internet.

Le visage de hide s'assombrit soudainement :

- J'ai vu la vidéo de mes funérailles…

Taiji baissa la tête. Lui, il n'avait jamais eu la force de la regarder et trouvait ça affreusement glauque que les fans soient capables de se la repasser plusieurs fois.

- Ils ont joué _Forever Love_ pour moi, poursuivit hide. Ils avaient tous l'air si malheureux… Et tous ces fans en larmes… c'est vrai qu'il y en a qui se sont suicidés ?

- Oui…Yoshiki a été obligé de dire quelque chose pour ça s'arrête.

hide replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de ses bras.

- Je m'en veux tellement.

- On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, soupira Taiji. Mais j'aimerais que tu me dises une chose à présent : qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu aurais très bien pu rester là-bas avec les vampires et continuer à faire le mort. Alors... pourquoi tu es revenu ?

- Quand j'ai recouvré la mémoire, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre en paix avec les vampires. Je n'avais qu'une idée, c'était de voler jusqu'ici pour vous dire que j'étais toujours là.

- Quand tu dis « vous », tu penses à qui exactement ? Parce que dis-toi bien que ce serait une énorme erreur de te montrer à tous ceux qui t'ont connu. Tout le monde ne te croira pas comme moi et tu risques de subir de graves conséquences. Et dans le cas où l'on te croirait, tu imagines un peu la révolution que tu vas provoquer ? Il va falloir y aller très doucement et bien choisir les gens à qui tu veux le dire.

- Je sais… dit hide d'un ton las. Mais je sais déjà à qui je pense depuis hier : toi, Pata, Heath, Toshi et Yoshiki.

- Pas ton frère ? s'étonna Taiji.

hide se mordilla les lèvres :

- C'est bizarre… je, je sens qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ne soit pas au courant. J'irai le voir cependant, sans me faire remarquer. Il y a beaucoup de gens que j'observerais de loin juste pour les voir vivre et m'assurer qu'ils vont bien. Mais vous six c'est différent... Taiji, tu veux bien m'aider à retrouver les autres ? Vous me manquez tellement. Je veux… être avec vous comme avant !

hide se tut, bouleversé. Les souvenirs des jours où il était humain l'accablaient sans arrêt depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Il avait _besoin_ de retrouver les acteurs des plus belles années de sa vie. Les poings serrés, il se recroquevilla sous les yeux émus de Taiji qui posa une main sur sa tête :

- Ne pleure pas…

hide releva la tête :

- Je ne peux pas pleurer. Quoi que je ressente c'est comme ça. Les vampires ne pleurent jamais...

Le jeune vampire avait une mine si triste que Taiji le rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête contre la sienne :

- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te lâcherai pas. Alors chasse-moi cette tête d'enterrement… si je puis me permettre !

Il fut récompensé de sa blague par un rire de hide et une tape sur le bras :

- T'es con !

- Je sais ! répondit Taiji en souriant de toutes ses dents. Au fait, il faut que je t'achète un cercueil pour que tu dormes dedans ?

- Hé ! Je dors pas dans un cercueil !

- Ah ben ça m'arrange parce que ça aurait fait désordre ! répondit Taiji en s'esclaffant.

- Ca veut dire que je peux rester chez toi ?

- Tu croyais quoi, que j'allais te foutre dehors ? Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

hide l'observa un moment puis il l'entoura de ses bras avec hésitation car il craignait que Taiji ne soit répugné par son corps dur et froid. Et pourtant, Taiji referma ses bras sur lui et hide retrouva quelque chose qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps : la chaleur de l'amitié humaine.

- Merci Taiji…

- Pas de quoi ! Alors on fait quoi ce soir ? Tu veux aller voir quelqu'un de ta liste ?

- Je devrais oui… mais j'ai peur que l'un d'entre eux me rejette et ne me croit pas…

- Il faut essayer si c'est si important pour toi.

- Yoshiki est au Japon en ce moment ?

- J'en sais rien.

hide le regarda :

- Ah zut… t'as peut-être pas très envie de le revoir…

Taiji secoua la tête :

- C'est pas ça, les choses se sont arrangées entre moi et Yoshiki figure-toi. Mais là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. On demandera aux autres.

Taiji réfléchit un moment. Vu les circonstances, ils allaient devoir procéder intelligemment dans l'ordre des personnes qu'ils iraient voir et Yoshiki était le dernier sur la liste. Le plus à fleur de peau, le plus impulsif c'était bien lui et il ne serait pas stupide de s'y mettre à plusieurs pour le préparer à cette nouvelle. Non, ils devaient commencer par quelqu'un de réfléchi, de calme, qui ne risquait pas de s'évanouir, de piquer une crise de larmes ou de nerfs. Taiji sourit : c'était évident.

- Debout hide-chan ! Je t'emmène voir ce bon vieux Pata.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilou, un ptit avis si le coeur vous en dit _

_Bisous les gens!!!!_


	4. Chapter 3

Titre: **Les larmes de la lune**

Rating: **K** pour l'instant

Genre: fantastique

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant

Disclaimer: hide et X japan ne nous appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ce qui est bien dommage mais bon, on fait bien mumuse avec quand même

Petit mot des auteurs:

_Voici enfin le chapitre trois!_

_Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira et nous vous remercions pour vos reviews!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 3:**

-Wouah! Ca... enfin c'était... wouah...

hide eut un éclat de rire en regardant Taiji essayer vaguement de retrouver son équilibre, encore tout chamboulé par l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre... Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on vole dans les bras d'un vampire !

-Bah remet-toi Tai-kun! se moqua gentiment le guitariste.

-Hm... moui... désolé...

hide lui adressa un sourire goguenard avant de lui tapoter affectueusement le dos.

-Te fous pas d'm'a gueule. grogna le bassiste entre ses dents.

-Mais j'ai rien dit moi!

-Nan, mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort que je l'ai entendu !

-Roh, t'es télépathe ?

L'absurdité de la scène les fit éclater de rire.

Oh bon sang, ça faisait bien dix ans qu'ils n'avaient pas simplement ri tous les deux ainsi... qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est cons quand même... souffla Taiji en reprenant sa respiration.

-Moui, presque autant qu'avant.

hide était d'autant plus ravi que l'humour vampire n'était pas le même. Les vampires n'avaient pas cette capacité de se mettre à délirer sur un rien comme les humains. D'une façon générale d'ailleurs, les blagues débiles n'étaient pas vraiment courantes à cause d'une certaine gravité de leur caractère. Revenu parmi les humains, hide redécouvrait le plaisir d'avoir l'esprit léger.

Ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long avant de se mettre en route. Ils avaient atterri à peine à quelques pâtés de maisons de leur destination, dans un petit parc désert à cette heure et il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver devant la maison de leur ami.

-C'est un bel endroit, constata hide qui n'avait connu que l'appartement à Kyoto de son ami avant qu'il ne déménage, après sa "mort".

-Oui hein? Pata l'a acheté juste après son divorce.

-Il a divorcé? s'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, en 99.

-Mais il, il adorait sa femme !

-Oui mais bon, ça arrive... j'en sais pas plus que ça, désolé hide.

Le jeune vampire se trouvait assez troublé par cette révélation. Il avait toujours cru le couple de Pata totalement inébranlable... qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Et puis... c'était pour lui la première chose qui semblait avoir réellement changé depuis son retour et la réalité le rattrapa brutalement. Il s'était absenté pendant longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps...

-On y va ? demanda finalement Taiji après quelques secondes de silence.

-... vas-y seul...

-Hein ?

-Vas-y et explique-lui, toi.

-Mais il... il ne me croira jamais hide ! Il faut qu'il te voit !

-Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler quand ce sera le bon moment. Je t'entendrai, ne t'inquiète pas.

-... Comme, comme tu veux...

Taiji eut un soupir las et hide put parfaitement sentir son appréhension.

Il avait peur.

Peur de le lâcher des yeux quelques minutes et qu'il disparaisse de nouveau.

Peur de la réaction de Pata.

Et surtout, surtout... peur qu'en réalité, tout ceci ne soit finalement qu'un rêve, le fruit de son imagination et que, en rencontrant Pata, le rêve s'évanouisse...

- Il nous croira. lui dit gravement le guitariste. Ne doute pas Tai-kun, Pata ne nous lâchera pas.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Et puis quand il te verra... enfin c'est... c'est impossible de douter...

hide lui adressa un tendre sourire encourageant et Taiji se décida à sonner au portail de la petite maison. Il était déjà assez tard et le bassiste craignit que son ami ne dorme déjà mais, finalement, l'interphone grésilla rapidement et la voix nonchalante du guitariste se fit entendre.

- Oui?

- Pata? c'est Taiji, tu m'ouvres?

- Taiji? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure ? Y a un problème ?

- Pas vraiment... ouvre-moi que je te raconte !

Un petit "clic" caractéristique se fit entendre lorsque le portail se déverrouilla et un filet de lumière chassa les ténèbres nocturnes quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Les regards des deux vieux amis anxieux se croisèrent avant que le bassiste ne se dirige vers Pata et ils n'eurent besoin d'aucun mot pour se souhaiter mutuellement bonne chance...

--------------------

Il était reclu dans un coin du petit jardin, attendant patiemment que son ami l'appelle pour se montrer et enfin, il l'espérait, retrouver Pata... Pourvu que tout se passe bien...

De temps à autre, il dressait subitement l'oreille, sensible au moindre bruit, au moindre souffle de vent... Parfois, il entendait quelques bribes de mots, de phrases provenant de la petite habitation. Il savait pertinemment qu'en tendant juste un peu l'oreille, en se concentrant, il pourrait parfaitement entendre leur conversation mais il préférait ne pas savoir... Il ne voulait pas les entendre, il avait beaucoup, beaucoup trop peur...

Les minutes s'égrenèrent ainsi, hide, sagement assis sur l'herbe fraîche, regardait les étoiles en essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir à tout ça... Et puis, une voix qui l'appelait le sortit finalement de ses songes et il reporta son attention sur elle.

- hide ! Viens ! fit la voix

- Sérieusement Taiji, tu m'inquiètes là... ajouta une autre voix que hide reconnu comme celle de son vieil ami.

-Mais nan ! Tu vas voir... hide ! rappela-t-il plus fort. Bon sang, bouge tes fesses!

Le vampire prit alors une profonde inspiration et se releva. En silence, il se faufila par la porte d'entrée que Pata n'avait pas verrouillée. Comme toujours, il sut se faire invisible et il rejoignit rapidement les deux autres sans un bruit, retardant encore le moment où il faudrait se montrer.

-Taiji. commença doucement le brun. Tu sais, il nous manque beaucoup à tous mais...

- Je ne suis pas fou! s'emporta le bassiste qui commençait à sérieusement douter. Je te jure qu'il est vivant !

- Taiji...

Mais l'aîné ne finit pas sa phrase, s'interrompant brusquement alors qu'une drôle de sensation, une sorte de malaise s'insinuait en lui. Un frisson le parcourut quand il sentit un léger souffle glacé sur sa nuque et une voix qu'il connaissait bien résonna à son oreille:

- Je suis là Pata...

Le brun eut un sursaut et se retourna précipitamment. Un cri lui échappa... hide était là, juste devant lui, ses grands yeux rivés aux siens et un petit sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres, essayant vaillamment de cacher son anxiété.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? se demanda Pata à voix haute.

- T'en as mis du temps ! reprocha Taiji à son ami sans se soucier de son hôte.

- Désolé Tai-kun... s'excusa hide avec une petite mimique enfantine avant de s'adresser plus sérieusement à l'autre. Pata, je suis heureux de te revoir.

Le brun lui adressa à peine un signe de tête. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser et son trouble était plus que visible. L'histoire de Taiji ne tenait pourtant pas debout c'était totalement ridicule, impensable... Mais l'homme face à lui semblait pourtant bien réel, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, c'était hide. Personne d'autre en ce monde ne possédait ce regard là, personne.

- Pata ? s'inquiéta le jeune vampire.

- Pourtant... souffla le brun en ne le quittant pas une seconde des yeux. J'ai quasiment rien bu ce soir...

- C'est pas une hallucination, lui confirma le bassiste. C'est vraiment lui. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à le croire... mais il a su me convaincre... finit-il avec un petit sourire pour son ami.

Pata acquiesça vaguement, son regard toujours fixé sur hide. Le vampire pouvait parfaitement sentir le trouble de son ami. Les pensées semblaient se bousculer dans sa tête et il paraissait totalement indécis, en proie à une lutte intérieure apparemment pesante.

-Je... c'est, c'est impossible... murmura-t-il finalement. Il est mort...

Les deux autres soupirèrent en chœur. Il n'était apparemment toujours pas convaincu...

-hide? demanda soudainement Taiji en remarquant l'air de réflexion de son ami. A quoi tu penses?

-J'ai bien réussi à te convaincre, toi...

-Bah oui, ta preuve était indéniable!

-Une preuve? s'enquit Pata.

-Oui... quelque chose que seul hide pouvait savoir...

"_Quelque chose que seul hide pouvait savoir_" ? Hum, effectivement, c'était une bonne preuve de la véracité de ses dires et, au fond, il avait terriblement envie d'y croire alors...

- Joue. fit le brun au vampire.

- Hein?

- Prends la guitare derrière toi et joue, réitéra-t-il.

hide se retourna pour obéir et son coeur se serra soudainement en avisant la guitare fièrement affichée au mur. Elle état noire, avec des dizaines de petits points multicolores qui formaient des formes et des arabesques compliquées sur sa surface.

Cette guitare... c'était une des siennes à la belle époque. C'était lui qui l'avait customisée ainsi des années auparavant... Il se souvenait encore parfaitement des heures qu'il avait passées à la recouvrir de ces petits points... et Pata qui avait râlé parce que, pour quelques temps, hide s'était installé chez lui pendant que son appartement était en désinfection... et que ça avait pué la peinture dans toute la baraque...

- Je l'ai récupérée à la fermeture du hide museum. expliqua-t-il. Je l'accorde toutes les semaines, elle est en parfait état alors vas-y, joue.

hide acquiesça et attrapa délicatement la guitare. Un bourdonnement sembla résonner à ses oreilles alors que les souvenirs des concerts où elle l'avait accompagné refaisaient surface. Les cris des fans... l'ambiance, la chaleur et puis, cette subite montée d'adrénaline, ce bonheur...

Il gratta doucement les cordes de sa main droite, les faisant vibrer juste une fois avant de vouloir recommencer mais Pata l'interrompit:

-Si tu es vraiment hide... tu dois te souvenir de notre toute première compo ensemble non?

hide se figea et se mit à réfléchir à toute allure, rassemblant ses souvenirs épars. Des images lui revenaient... le lycée, ses amis, ses tous débuts dans la musique et puis, ce jeune homme aux cheveux déjà bien plus longs que la moyenne, cette attitude nonchalante, molle même parfois qui lui valait fréquemment les railleries des autres et puis... cette rencontre, son talent... Il l'avait vu jouer une fois, par pur hasard et finalement, la musique les avait réunis... Ils n'étaient pas devenus amis de suite à l'époque, leurs deux mondes étant bien trop éloignés l'un de l'autre. Mais une vraie complicité était née et, en secret, leurs guitares s'accordaient déjà parfaitement avec l'autre.

-Alors, tu ne t'en souviens pas, _hide_? fit-il narquoisement après quelques longues secondes de silence, finalement un peu déçu tout de même.

hide le fixa une seconde et referma les yeux. Ses doigts trouvèrent naturellement les cordes et les vieux accords renaquirent. C'était une mélodie qui se voulait agressive mais qui était finalement plus bancale et désordonnée qu'autre chose... Après quelques notes, il accompagna les accords de sa voix si particulière, chantant de tout cœur des paroles dignes d'un poème de maternelle. Mais à cette époque, ils avaient été tellement fiers...

Le morceau ne dura pas deux minutes et Taiji semblait intérieurement mort de rire. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette compo et comprenait parfaitement pourquoi les deux autres l'avaient gardée secrète... Mais il retint galamment ses commentaires en avisant le regard qu'ils échangeaient. Pata avait les yeux humides et il est sûr que si ça avait été possible pour lui, hide aurait fondu en larmes. L'émotion était intense, quasi... palpable...

-Oh mon dieu hide... souffla le brun d'une voix éraillée.

Il semblait incapable d'en dire plus et le vampire se décida finalement à enlever sa guitare avant de se rapprocher de son ami. Les mots leur parurent inutiles et, d'un commun accord, ils se jetèrent simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pata serra le "revenant" à l'en étouffer, tremblant un peu, terriblement ému. Le corps contre lui était froid mais il ne se résignait pas à le lâcher.

hide était vivant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et deuxième retrouvailles bouclées!!!_

_Un avis si le coeur vous en dit?_


	5. Chapter 4

Titre: **Les larmes de la lune**

Rating: **K** pour l'instant

Genre: fantastique

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant

Disclaimer: hide et X japan ne nous appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ce qui est bien dommage mais bon, on fait bien mumuse avec quand même

Petit mot des auteurs:

_Et voici la suite! Enfin!_

_Nous espérons que cela vous plaira toujours autant et que la petite surprise de ce chapitre aussi..._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 3:**

Taiji, Pata et hide passèrent de longues heures à discuter de tout et de rien et le jour avait succédé à la nuit. Pata, qui d'habitude était peu démonstratif, avait pris la main d'hide et ne la lâchait plus. Le jeune vampire percevait clairement son bonheur de le revoir.

- T'es vraiment très pâle... c'est un peu inquiétant. commenta Pata en tripotant la main d'hide d'un air intéressé alors que la nuit était de nouveau tombée.

- Je prends un peu de couleur après avoir bu. D'ailleurs je commence à avoir faim et comme je n'ai pas la moindre intention de vous mordre – il s'amusa cependant à sourire en découvrant ses crocs ce qui fit rire Taiji mais tira une grimace à Pata- il faut que je me trouve une bestiole vu que j'ai oublié mes poches de sang !

Comme de par hasard, le chat de Pata entra à cet instant dans la pièce à pas tranquilles. C'était un énorme persan roux et hide éclata de rire en voyant la figure de Pata pâlir soudainement:

- Non mais à quoi tu penses ? Tu me crois vraiment capable de bouffer ton chat ?!

- Mais tu manges quoi d'habitude ?

- Des rats, des poulets… ce genre d'animaux qui ne manquent à personne.

- Allons en chercher alors ! proposa Taiji. Je serais curieux de te voir faire.

- Oui mais alors deux secondes… dit Pata en se levant. hide ne va pas se balader en pleine rue à découvert !

Il disparut un instant puis revint avec un bonnet multicolore qu'hide reconnut tout de suite :

- Hé! Mais c'est le mien !

C'était en effet le bonnet qu'il portait sans arrêt quand il était vivant.

- Tu l'avais oublié chez moi… juste avant…

- Oui, je me souviens…

hide prit le bonnet et le mit sur sa tête pour cacher ses cheveux trop voyant.

- Pas la peine que je mette des lunettes, les gens ne m'ont presque jamais vu sans maquillage et après dix ans de mort, je ne pense pas qu'on viendra me regarder sous le nez pour savoir si c'est bien moi.

- Yes allons-y ! déclara Taiji.

Ils sortirent mais Tokyo étant une ville moderne et propre, ils eurent un mal de chien à trouver des rats. hide, que la faim rendait légèrement irritable, finit par en dénicher un près des poubelles d'un restaurant. Il fondit sur l'animal et lui tordit le cou à une telle vitesse qu'il fit peur à ses deux amis. A genoux sur le bitume, il planta ses crocs dans le rat et se délecta de son sang chaud, les yeux paresseusement fermés et avalant goulument de longues gorgés. A côté de lui, Pata et Taiji le regardaient faire, médusés :

- Euh hide… risqua Taiji. C'est flippant…

hide se retourna vers eux, un sourcil levé et la bouche entourée de sang. Pata ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul et devant son expression, hide se sentit peiné. Il jeta son rat qu'il avait vidé et demanda d'une voix triste :

- Tu as peur de moi Pat-chan ?

Le guitariste ne répondit pas et Taiji lui posa une main sur l'épaule :

- hide, qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui arriverait si tu restais trop longtemps sans manger ?

- Je ne sais pas parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de problèmes pour me nourrir.

C'était vrai. Même en plein désert, il avait toujours trouvé le minimum vital et puis, Adam était avec lui à l'époque, il n'avait rien à craindre...

hide marqua un silence puis ajouta :

- Vous croyez que je pourrais devenir dangereux et attaquer quelqu'un ? Comme une bête sauvage ?

A ce moment-là, Pata eut des remords d'avoir eu peur. Bon sang, vampire ou pas, c'était quand même hide ! Il s'accroupit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras :

- Pardon hide… Je ne veux pas que tu croies que nous avons peur de toi.

Mais le vampire répondit gravement, les longs cheveux de son ami lui caressant la joue :

- Je ferais tout pour ne jamais vous mettre en danger. Mais juste au cas où, il faut que je vous dise comment on peut tuer un vampire sans avoir recours au soleil.

- hide non ! s'écria Taiji.

- Mettez-le à bas en lui coupant la tête. Rien d'autre ne marchera. Quand ce sera fait, vous disposerez de quelques minutes avant que la tête et le corps ne cherchent à se rejoindre. Alors brûlez tout jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des cendres. Si un jour, je deviens dangereux, n'hésitez pas. Parce que moi, je ne pourrais jamais vivre en ayant fait du mal à l'un d'entre vous. _J'ai déjà faillit crever de douleur en voyant mes funérailles... je refuses de vous faire encore souffrir..._ rajouta-t-il mentalement.

L'étreinte de Pata se resserra sur le jeune vampire et Taiji vint aussi se joindre à eux. hide sentit son cœur mort se remettre à irradier de chaleur.

Pour ne pas trop prolonger cet instant difficile, il déclara :

- Bon… c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai toujours faim moi!

Pata s'écarta de lui avec un sourire un peu tremblant :

- Si on allait au marché sur les quais ? Il y a de la volaille. C'est pas très correct d'en piquer quelques-unes mais bon… je suppose que tu sauras t'y prendre discrètement ?

- Tiens oui, je suis con de ne pas y avoir pensé !

Alors qu'ils s'y rendaient, le portable de Pata sonna.

- Moshi moshi ? Oui Heath… oui ça tient toujours t'en fais pas…

Heath ? pensa hide avec un élan de joie. Oh la bonne blague que ce serait de chiper le portable de Pata et de lui parler ! De toute façon, Heath avait souvent été sa victime préférée quand il avait eu envie d'asticoter quelqu'un.

Mais il se rendit compte qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange émanant de Pata. Ce dernier parlait à Heath avec un sourire très doux et il émanait de lui comme une… tendresse ?!

_C'est quoi ce délire ?_

- Tu devais voir Heath ce soir ? demanda-t-il lorsque Pata eut raccroché.

- Euh oui…

- Dis, ça te va si je viens aussi pour lui dire ? S'il y en a un qui va kiffer d'avoir affaire à un vrai vampire c'est bien lui !

En effet, le bassiste avait toujours adoré tout ce qui avait trait aux vampires et avait même fait plusieurs photos sur ce thème.

Pata sourit :

- Je me demande s'il était sérieux quand il disait qu'il voulait en être un.

- Mouais… marmonna hide. Je lui dirai que c'est pas une très bonne chose.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au marché, ils se mirent d'accord pour laisser hide se débrouiller tout seul. Léger et furtif, le vampire subtilisa deux poulets dans une cage, leur tordit proprement le cou avant qu'ils aient pu caqueter puis se cacha pour les vider de leur sang. Ensuite, il fit disparaître les corps dans l'eau des quais.

- Ah c'est vrai que tu as meilleure mine! déclara Taiji lorsqu'hide les rejoignit.

Le jeune vampire se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec un sourire reput:

- Y'a pas à dire, c'est bien meilleur que le sang synthétique !

Après cela, ils suivirent Pata à l'endroit où il avait donné rendez-vous à Heath car il était déjà très tard et hide fut très surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un square. C'était un peu étrange comme lieu de rencontre pour deux amis hommes surtout en pleine nuit ! Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres en même temps qu'une idée saugrenue grandissait dans son esprit. Pata se tourna vers ses amis avec un peu de gêne :

- Hum... Je, j'aimerais que vous restiez ici le temps que je lui parle.

- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne aussi ? proposa Taiji. Ce sera plus convaincant si on s'y met tous les deux !

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, assura Pata peut-être un peu trop rapidement. Tu lui confirmeras quand je vous l'amènerai mais j'aimerais lui parler d'abord.

Taiji fut surpris mais n'osa pas insister davantage. Quant à hide, il regarda Pata s'éloigner à travers les bosquets avec des yeux brillants de malice.

- C'est pas possible, il faut que je sache… souffla-t-il

- Toi aussi tu le trouves bizarre ? demanda Taiji.

- Oh oui... et si tu savais à quoi je pense…

- A quoi ?

hide lui offrit un sourire absolument débile qui faisait vraiment un drôle d'effet sur sa figure de vampire. Taiji ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Noooooooon ! Tu crois vraiment que… ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ce serait une bonne explication à son divorce en plus !

- Oh putain… Hé ?

- Hmmmmm ?

- On le suit ?

Ils se sourirent comme des conspirateurs, deux gosses qui jouaient aux espions.

- Bon, dit hide. Enlève tes chaussures, tu seras plus silencieux. Moi je vais voler.

Taiji s'exécuta et les deux compères se faufilèrent silencieusement sur les traces de Pata, les pieds d'hide flottant à quelques centimètres du sol. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il n'entende la voix de Heath :

- Coucou toi ! T'as passé une bonne journée ?

Rapide comme l'éclair, hide s'accroupit derrière un bosquet et força Taiji à en faire autant. En passant prudemment la tête sur la droite du bosquet, hide aperçut Heath près d'un banc, souriant à Pata qui venait d'arriver. Le vampire eut un petit choc en voyant le bassiste qui avait vraiment beaucoup changé. Fini la bouille de gamin qu'il avait avant. Il avait refait son nez et il semblait beaucoup plus adulte, plus assuré... plus viril aussi...

- J'vois rien ! se plaignit Taiji.

- Chut ! Moi je vois et j'entends tout alors je te raconterai !

Heath se leva de son banc et hide, stupéfait, le vit prendre les mains de Pata avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Oh putain de… !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! chuchota Taiji.

- Ils s'embrassent ! Pata et Heath sortent ensemble !

- C'est pas vrai ?!

hide regarda le couple avec ravissement. C'est qu'ils étaient absolument craquants ensemble ces deux-là !

- Mais pourquoi Pata ne m'a jamais rien dit ? bouda Taiji. J'suis quand même pas un ami quelconque pour lui !

- Il doit avoir ses raisons, répondit hide. Mais franchement, je trouve ça génial et j'aimerais vraiment qu'ils nous en parlent.

Plus loin, Pata serra Heath dans ses bras puis il lui murmura :

- Heath, il va y avoir un petit imprévu à la soirée. Il faut que je te parle d'une chose très importante.

- Laquelle ? demande le bassiste avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Pata le lâcha puis joignit les mains devant sa bouche !

- Bon… par où je commence pour t'annoncer ça... ?

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ou une mauvaise ? s'enquit un Heath pas très rassuré.

- Oh une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Le problème c'est que tu risques de ne pas y croire.

- Dis-moi quand même.

Pata respira un grand coup puis se lança en se disant que, de toute façon, ils avaient une preuve irréfutable.

- Bon alors pour dire simplement… hide est vivant.

- Par-don ?

- Ecoute Heath, je sais que c'est incroyable. Hier soir, Taiji a débarqué chez moi pour me dire la même chose et j'ai sérieusement cru qu'il avait pété un câble. Mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai compris que c'était vrai.

- Tu as vu... hide ?

- Oui et si tu veux tout savoir, il est là-bas avec Taiji et il attend que je t'amène pour te prouver que je ne mens pas !

Heath observa son amant avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a perdu tous ses repères :

- Pata attends… c'est pas possible, c'est une blague?

- Tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de blaguer sur un sujet si grave ? Sur hide ? répondit Pata avec un regard tellement sincère que Heath se sentit ébranlé.

Ce fut alors qu'on entendit la voix de hide :

- Ca va Pat-chan, je prends le relais.

Le jeune vampire avait retiré son bonnet et était sorti de sa cachette. Mais pas n'importe comment : il s'avançait vers eux en volant !

Heath fit un tel bond sur ses longues jambes qu'il en tomba à la renverse sur ses fesses !

- Oh nom de Dieu !!

hide remit pied à terre en regardant le bassiste assis sur le sol avec un grand sourire :

- Coucou chaton ! Alors t'as refait ton museau ?

Derrière venait Taiji qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire mais qui s'inquiétait aussi un peu de la tournure que ça pouvait prendre.

Heath ne respirait plus et observait le vampire comme s'il était sur le point de s'évanouir. hide… vivant… vole… des crocs bizarres… ce surnom de chaton qu'il était le seul à lui donner… Pata et Taiji dans le coup….

- C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai….

Pata s'assis près de lui :

- Heath, ce n'est pas une blague. Tu ne peux pas penser à une blague si moi et Taiji nous sommes impliqués ! hide est vivant... et il est devenu un vampire...

hide se baissa devant le guitariste et lui tendit la main :

- Touche ma main, tu verras…

Heath s'exécuta et sursauta en sentant la peau dure et froide de hide.

- Comment c'est possible ?… c'est pas vrai…

- C'est une très longue histoire que je vous raconterai lorsqu'on sera avec Toshi et Yoshiki.

Pata serra le bras de Heath et, oubliant le secret qu'il voulait garder :

- Crois-le s'il te plaît, crois-moi… Je ne pourrais jamais te faire un aussi sale coup.

Heath plongea son regard dans le sien et hide perçut nettement l'amour sincère et terriblement fort qui les unissait. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander doucement:

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit à propos de vous deux ?

Pata rougit visiblement sous les lampadaires:

- Mais… comment tu ?!

- Je sens vos émotions… expliqua hide qui préféra ne pas avouer que Taiji et lui les avaient espionnés. Vous vous aimez vraiment fort et je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux. Ca fait combien de temps ?

- Ca a commencé… peu après ta disparition.

- C'est pour ça que tu as divorcé ?

- Oui… ma femme s'en est aperçue… avoua Pata.

- Et personne n'est au courant ?

- Personne. On… on ne voulait rien ébruiter pour être sûrs d'avoir la paix.

Taiji intervint alors d'un ton vexé :

- Tu aurais quand même pu me le dire à moi ! Ne me dis pas que tu pensais que j'allais te rejeter pour ça ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça, je suis désolé Tai-chan…

hide couvrit les deux amants d'un regard affectueux :

- Je suis heureux pour vous. Soyez-sûrs que nous garderons le secret.

Pendant tout cet échange, Heath n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant de fixer hide d'un regard intense. Et au fur et à mesure que la vérité s'imposait à lui, son regard s'embua de larmes :

- hide…

Le guitariste le regarda avec douceur :

- Oui chaton ?

Heath ne répondit rien mais il se jeta dans ses bras. hide lui rendit son étreinte, heureux de comprendre que le bassiste avait fini par le croire. A son oreille, il entendit le bassiste renifler légèrement :

- Pleure pas…

- J'suis tellement heureux… t'es un vampire alors ?

hide l'éloigna légèrement et prit sa tête entre ses mains :

- Ouaip, un vrai de vrai! Tu trouves pas ça cool ?

Heath essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire bouleversé :

- Si… c'est vraiment... cool !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voilou! Retrouvailles avec Heath, bouclées! Et un couple! Un!_

_Votre avis?_


	6. Chapter 5

Titre: **Les larmes de la lune**

Rating: **K** pour l'instant

Genre: fantastique

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant

Disclaimer: hide et X japan ne nous appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ce qui est bien dommage mais bon, on fait bien mumuse avec quand même

Petit mot des auteurs:

_Et un nouveau chapitre updaté!_

_En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours!_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 5:**

Cela faisait déjà deux jours, deux longues et merveilleuses journées que Pata et Heath avaient retrouvé leur vieil ami qu'ils croyaient mort depuis presque dix ans. Et depuis, ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas quittés. Taiji s'était débrouillé pour se libérer quelques jours et tous avaient finalement élu domicile chez le guitariste brun. Ils voulaient tous les quatre passer un peu de temps ensemble, profiter les uns des autres et réapprendre à se connaître après tout ce temps... Pata et Heath semblaient ravis d'être près l'un de l'autre sans avoir à se cacher et hide prenait un malin plaisir à les taquiner, interceptant chacun de leurs regards, de leurs sentiments, s'amusant à leur faire remarquer tous les gestes de tendresse qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Taiji avait boudé un peu pour la forme, toujours vexé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant de cette relation secrète mais Pata était un ami bien trop précieux pour qu'il puisse lui en vouloir réellement. Et Heath était un mec bien, devenu également un ami au fil des années et des "retrouvailles" avec son ancien groupe... s'ils étaient heureux alors, tout allait bien...

Les heures passaient donc agréablement même si une ombre planait toujours lourdement au dessus d'eux... Comment annoncer la nouvelle du retour de hide aux deux derniers absents? Toshi n'était revenu que récemment dans leurs vies et les contacts n'étaient pas encore aussi faciles qu'avant et puis, il y avait Yoshiki... Il était tellement fragile, tellement sensible... Il lui avait fallu des années pour se remettre de la disparition d'hide et tous savaient qu'il avait sombré dans une profonde dépression à l'époque. Et, même s'il avait remonté la pente et reformé X, l'oeuvre de sa vie, un choc tel que celui-ci pourrait le refragiliser et hide refusait catégoriquement de lui faire le moindre mal.

-hide?

Le jeune vampire détourna lentement son regard de la lune à peine voilée par quelques nuages estivaux pour le poser sur Heath qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre d'ami qu'il partageait avec Taiji.

-La porte était ouverte... s'excusa le bassiste.

-Je t'avais entendu arriver. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne me déranges pas.

-... ça va? T'as l'air songeur...

hide eut un léger soupir et reporta de nouveau son regard sur l'astre lunaire.

-Je réfléchis probablement juste un peu trop... donna-t-il pour toute explication.

Hetah eut un petit sourire et se rapprocha de son ami assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses jambes pendant allègrement dans le vide.

-Tu regardes la lune?

-Oui... c'est beau non?

Le bassiste acquiesça et porta lui aussi son regard vers le ciel. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques longues minutes silencieuses. Heath avait des dizaines de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête mais il n'osait pas les poser et briser cet instant. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait réellement seul avec son vieil ami et il profitait avec délice de son aura si particulière qui était amplifiée par son récent état de vampire.

hide eut soudain un petit éclat de rire qui rompit le silence serein qui s'était instauré et le brun tourna un regard interrogateur sur lui.

-Pourquoi tu ris?

-Regarde en bas.

Heath s'exécuta et vit Taiji dans le jardin, un baladeur sur les oreilles et qui semblait se croire parfaitement seul. Il s'excitait comme un malade sur une guitare imaginaire, se roulant sauvagement sur l'herbe tendre.

-Il est vraiment toujours aussi con. commenta affectueusement le vampire.

Heath se mit à rire à son tour et tous deux s'esclaffèrent durant de longues minutes, se moquant de leur ami totalement à fond dans son délire et hide eut soudainement envie de le rejoindre.

-hide!!! s'exclama le bassiste terrifié.

Son ami venait de se laisser tomber de la fenêtre et Heath avait totalement oublié qu'il savait voler. Le vampire atterrit souplement au sol, sans un bruit avant de se retourner vers le bassiste, toujours penché au rebord de la fenêtre, posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence avant de lui adresser un clin d'oeil et de "flotter" vers le guitariste imaginaire. Sans se faire remarquer, il se rapprocha de lui... avant de surgir brusquement devant lui, ses cheveux semblant presque s'envoler derrière lui, ses yeux grands ouverts et luisant d'une étrange lueur en reflétant les rayons lunaires, tous crocs dehors et les bras en l'air, comme prêt à le saisir. Taiji poussa un hurlement et tomba en arrière avant d'arracher brutalement ses écouteurs tandis qu'hide était mort de rire.

-NAN MAIS CA VA PAS! T'ES MALADE OU QUOI?! TU M'AS FICHU UNE DE CES FROUSSES !!!

Heath, qui avait suivit la scène d'en haut, était lui aussi totalement écroulé de rire... mais aussi encore plus fasciné par hide... Il avait toujours beaucoup admiré l'homme qu'il était mais là, il venait de voir un vampire, un vrai et c'était... indescriptible. La force qui émanait de la "créature" était tout simplement surnaturelle...

-Oh bon sang! T'aurais dû voir ta tête! s'esclaffa hide en se remettant difficilement de sa crise d'hilarité.

-Me.Refais.Jamais.ça... mon pauvre p'tit coeur!

Pata, l'air grave, les interrompit à cet instant. Il avisa la scène qu'il aurait probablement trouvée hilarante en tant normal mais à l'heure actuelle, il avait d'autres soucis en tête et Heath, qui ne possédait pourtant pas les pouvoirs de hide, sentit rien qu'à la démarche de son amant que quelque chose n'allait pas ce qui le décida à descendre les rejoindre.

Le vampire, lui, riait toujours mais il s'arrêta soudainement en ressentant une étrange anxiété qui ne provenait pas de Taiji qui râlait toujours.

-Pata?

-hide... on a un problème...

Le bassiste, toujours au sol, leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Kessisspass?

-On a des invités...

-Hein?

-Yoshiki est là... et Toshi aussi...

Le souffle de hide se bloqua soudainement. Trop occupé à faire tourner son ami en bourrique, il ne les avait même pas sentis arriver...

-Merde! jura Taiji en se relevant tant bien que mal.

-Comme tu dis. On fait quoi ?... hide ?

-... je... je sais pas... avoua-t-il.

-Bah, on leur dit tout! Il faut qu'ils sachent non? Autant en profiter!

-C'est pas si simple Taiji. répondit leur hôte. Tu connais Yoshiki...

Taiji ne répondit rien mais acquiesça intérieurement. Après tout, il avait été le premier à vouloir retarder la confrontation avec son ancien leadeur le plus possible.

-Je... on n'a rien préparé... reprit hide. Je sais pas, comment leur expliquer...

Il semblait bien plus stressé qu'il ne l'avait été lors de ses retrouvailles avec les autres. Mais, pour lui, Yoshiki était celui qu'il avait le plus fait souffrir et il voulait le ménager et puis, il y avait Toshi... On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils s'étaient quittés en très bons termes à l'époque...

-T'en fais pas. On est trois, on gèrera, le rassura Taiji. De toute façon, ils vont se poser des questions en nous voyant ici Heath et moi. On n'a pas le choix, il faut leur dire, maintenant.

hide acquiesça silencieusement, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. C'était l'occasion ou jamais, le "grand test" était pour ce soir...

-Allez-y. souffla-t-il finalement.

-T'es sûr?

-Oui Pata. Taiji a raison, on a pas le choix. Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai.

-Ok...

hide regarda ses deux amis se diriger vers la maison. Il leva les yeux et vit que Heath n'était plus à la fenêtre. Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres et il suivit les autres silencieusement. Même si cela ne l'enchantait guère, il se devait au moins d'écouter la conversation qui s'annonçait houleuse, prêt à intervenir au moment opportun.

Quand il atteint la bâtisse, il resta dehors, se rencognant dans un coin d'ombre près de la fenêtre du salon où les cinq autres étaient déjà assis, un verre à la main. Yoshiki et Toshi semblaient simplement surpris de la présence des autres qui eux, étaient terriblement anxieux. La tension était palpable et la conversation ne semblait pas vouloir se diriger vers le jeune vampire. Des banalités furent échangées et Yoshiki avoua que sa visite avait un but purement professionnel... mais Pata ne l'écoutait finalement que d'une oreille, se demandant comment amener le sujet... plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

-Bon ok, ça suffit. s'énerva finalement le leadeur. Il se passe quoi là?

-De quoi tu parles?

-C'est à toi de nous le dire! Enfin Pata, j'ai l'impression que t'entends même pas un mot sur deux de ce que je dis! Et c'est pareil pour les autres. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'ils faisaient ici... Qu'est-ce que tu caches?

Pata soupira. Il était piégé.

-On te cache rien. intervint doucement Heath. Disons qu'il y a juste quelque chose qu'on a apprit récemment et dont on doit absolument vous parler...

-... Et on sait pas trop comment faire. compléta Taiji.

La gêne transparaissait sur leurs visages et Yoshiki eut une peur soudaine... Et si Pata et Heath ne voulaient plus revenir et se tournaient finalement vers Taiji? Non... c'était ridicule, Taiji avait son propre groupe et puis, il n'y avait quasiment plus aucune animosité entre eux alors... pourquoi?

Une main rassurante se posa doucement sur les siennes, crispées, et Toshi lui adressa un regard confiant.

-Ok, je vois... Et bien, on vous écoute.

Comment leur dire?

-Il y a deux jours. commença finalement Pata. Taiji est venu me rendre visite et on a discuté...

Les doutes de Yoshiki semblèrent se confirmer à cette phrase et il serra la main du chanteur à lui en briser les os.

-Et vous avez parlé de quoi? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque assurée.

-... de hide...

Un silence pesant retomba sur la pièce et le vampire, qui continuait d'observer silencieusement la scène, eut soudainement très, très peur.

-Et... pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il est vivant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Merci de nous lire et à très vite pour la suite!_


	7. Chapter 6

Titre: **Les larmes de la lune**

Rating: **K** pour l'instant

Genre: fantastique

Pairing: alors pour le moment nous avons un Pata/Heath...

Disclaimer: hide et X japan ne nous appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ce qui est bien dommage mais bon, on fait bien mumuse avec quand même

Petit mot des auteurs:

_Bonne lecture!!!_

**Chapitre 6:**

Yoshiki et Toshi restèrent d'abord sans réaction :

- Tu peux répéter ? articula lentement Yoshiki sur un ton qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Taiji dut le sentir car il s'empressa d'expliquer d'une voix tendue :

- Yoshiki, je sais que c'est dur à croire et on n'a pas arrêté de se demander comment nous allions faire pour vous annoncer ça mais c'est la vérité !

Pata et Heath s'empressèrent de confirmer mais Toshi les interrompit :

- Non mais ça va pas bien ou quoi ?! hide est mort, nous l'avons tous vu ! Vous pouvez m'expliquer comment il pourrait encore être en vie ?

- Si vous ne croyez pas la première partie de la nouvelle, vous aurez encore plus de mal à croire le reste, soupira Heath.

Tout d'un coup, Yoshiki dont le visage s'était fait de plus en plus sombre, se leva et attrapa sa veste :

- Où vas-tu ?! s'écria Toshi.

- Je m'en vais ! explosa Yoshiki en foudroyant les trois amis d'un regard où se mêlait la rage et le chagrin. Vous. COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ME FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ?!!

On aurait dit que Yoshiki manquait d'air et de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait mais hide reçut en pleine figure la tempête qui faisait rage en lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son souvenir puisse encore le faire autant souffrir après presque dix ans.

Pata comprit que si Yoshiki partait en croyant qu'ils lui mentaient, il ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Il se leva précipitamment et attrapa le blond par le bras alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, essayant de le retenir désespérement :

- Non Yoshiki ! On n'est pas en train de se moquer de toi je te le jure ! dit-t-il d'un ton véhément.

Mais Yoshiki se débattit :

- LACHE-MOI ! Je savais que les deux autres ont parfois un sens de l'humour limite mais toi j'aurais pas cru que tu tremperais dans une farce aussi ignoble ! Vous êtes vraiment… DEGUEULASSES !

- CE N'EST PAS UNE FARCE ! répliqua Pata d'un ton désespéré en s'accrochant de plus belle. Comme si on pouvait rire avec ça ! Il faut que tu nous croies bon sang! hide est vivant !!!

Soudain, hors de lui, Yoshiki lui donna un coup si violent que Pata alla s'étaler sur le sol sous les yeux horrifiés des autres. Il était rare qu'il se laisse aller à frapper les gens, d'habitude, il préférait se défouler sur des objets. Après ça, Yoshiki se rua à toute allure hors de la maison.

Heath, affolé, se précipita sur son amant pour l'aider à se relever. Pata s'était cogné la tête mais ça allait à peu près. Quant à Toshi, lui qui se mettait rarement en colère, il agrippa Taiji par le devant de son T-Shirt et se mit à lui hurler dessus, totalement hors de lui.

-Espèce de salauds ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ?! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?!

Taiji était désespéré. La situation était encore pire que ce qu'il avait craint.

Ce fut alors qu'on entendit la voix triste de hide :

- Toshi lâche-le ! Il n'a pas menti, je suis vraiment vivant.

Toshi, stupéfait, aperçut hide debout près de la fenêtre sans trop savoir comment il avait pu apparaître là sans qu'il l'ait vu avant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de bien réaliser parce qu'hide ajouta :

- Les gars, je cours après Yoshiki, je crois qu'il ne va pas bien ! Toshi, ils vont te raconter toute l'histoire, écoute-les s'il te plaît ! Si tu as encore des doutes, je te donnerai autant de preuves que tu voudras.

- hide attends ! cria Heath mais le vampire s'était déjà envolé par la fenêtre.

Taiji se retourna vers Toshi qui l'avait lâché et fixait la fenêtre comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre :

- Bon maintenant, si tu veux bien t'asseoir, on va tout t'expliquer…

hide s'éleva très haut afin de repérer Yoshiki qui courait aussi vite que possible à travers rues. Il faisait nuit noire mais dès qu'il l'eut repéré, hide estima qu'il serait plus prudent de redescendre de peur que quelqu'un soit pris de l'envie subite de scruter le ciel. Il redescendit prudemment là où était Yoshiki et le suivit discrètement. Les émotions de son ami étaient si fortes qu'il avait l'impression que c'étaient les siennes. En plus, Yoshiki pleurait et ne semblait pas avoir une destination précise. Il cherchait surtout un endroit désert.

Fatigué de courir, il s'échoua finalement sur un banc d'une rue résidentielle vide, près d'un arrêt de bus qui ne risquait pas de passer à cette heure-ci de la nuit. hide percevait chez lui un cruel sentiment de trahison. Il était totalement anéanti de découvrir que ceux qu'il croyait ses amis pouvaient être assez horribles pour jouer avec un sujet encore extrêmement sensible chez lui.

hide, caché à quelques mètres derrière lui, se demandait si ce serait une bonne chose d'aller lui parler. Mais s'il ne faisait rien, ses amis risquaient d'avoir de gros problèmes car Yoshiki allait leur en vouloir pour longtemps s'il persistait à croire à un mauvais tour de leur part. Rien que pour cette raison, il fallait qu'il essaie de réparer les dégâts. Alors il s'approcha doucement derrière Yoshiki, toujours effondré sur son banc.

- Yo-chan… souffla-t-il.

Les pleurs de Yoshiki s'arrêtèrent net. Cette voix… Il fit un mouvement pour se retourner mais hide s'écria :

- Non ! Ne me regarde pas encore ! Ecoute-moi seulement.

Comme Yoshiki tremblait, le jeune vampire reprit d'une voix douce :

- J'étais chez Pata tout à l'heure et j'ai tout entendu. Ils ne t'ont pas menti Yoshiki, tu ne dois pas leur en vouloir. Je suis vraiment vivant.

- Non…

hide sentit que Yoshiki avait peur. Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout et, comme il avait précédemment fait avec les autres, il décida de lui offrir une preuve irréfutable que oui, c'était bien lui.

- C'est moi… murmura-t-il. Tu reconnais ma voix ? Et tu te rappelles, ce jour où tu as voulu te suicider ? C'était en Juin 1990 et nous sommes les deux seuls à connaître cette histoire. On allait tous mal à l'époque parce que la maison de disques nous mettait une pression de dingue pour l'enregistrement de _Silent Jealousy_. Tu avais de plus en plus le sentiment d'être manipulé, que X ne servait que de poule aux oeufs d'or pour Sony. Tu ne supportais pas l'idée que ta musique soit contrôlée et tu étais terriblement fatigué à cause de tes problèmes de santé. Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Puis tu as eu cette hernie discale au cou et les médecins te disaient qu'il fallait que tu arrêtes la batterie. Tu as cru que ta vie était finie. A l'hôpital, tu as essayé de te suicider avec une lame de ton rasoir. C'est là que je suis arrivé parce que je venais te rendre visite.

Yoshiki tremblait toujours et de grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors que l'évidence commençait à s'imposer douloureusement à lui:

- Répète-moi ce que tu m'as dit… demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Je t'ai vu avec la lame dans les mains. Je te l'ai arraché et ensuite je t'ai engueulé comme jamais. Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner, que tu étais plus grand que tout ça. Je t'ai dit aussi que tu t'en sortirais et que tu mènerais X tellement haut dans la légende que toutes les petites mesquineries de maison de disques ne pourraient plus l'atteindre.

- Mais encore ?

hide ferma douloureusement les yeux :

- Je t'ai promis que je serais toujours là pour toi.

Yoshiki serra les dents mais c'en était trop. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots. Il était en train d'admettre que hide était bien derrière lui.

- T'es… un fantôme ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Non, soupira hide. Je suis un vampire.

- Tu te fous de moi ?!

- Non Yoshiki. Regarde-moi, je suis parfaitement matériel et je n'ai pas pris la moindre ride.

Yoshiki hésita un instant puis se leva d'un bond et fit face à hide. Le vampire fut surpris de voir comme il avait pu rester beau même avec dix ans de plus. Il avait gardé le même charisme qu'autrefois qui le rendait si impressionnant, même pour lui. Et les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de Yoshiki n'y changeaient rien.

Yoshiki le regarda intensément, sans rien dire, la respiration suspendue. Bouleversé, hide voulut s'approcher de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras mais Yoshiki fit un pas en arrière :

- T'approche pas de moi…

- Yoshiki...

Le batteur baissa les yeux et se prit la tête à deux mains :

- C'est toi… tu n'as pas changé…

Il respira profondément et reprit sur un ton amer :

- Et tu débarques comme ça au bout de dix ans… au moment où je commençais tout juste à faire mon deuil… Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es pas venu plus tôt ?

- Je suis désolé Yoshiki mais…

- Tu es désolé ?! s'écria Yoshiki dont les yeux étincelèrent, se mettant à vider son sac sans retenue et sans laisser à l'autre la moindre chance de s'expliquer. Tu es DESOLE ?! Dix ans ! Dix putains d'années où je t'ai pleuré ! Tu m'avais promis d'être toujours avec moi et ça ne t'a pas empêché de te suicider comme un lâche ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti ? J'ai cru que j'allais crever HIDE !

Le jeune vampire, totalement dépassé et effrayé de cette crise de nerfs qui résonnait en lui, se sentit perdre tout ses moyens :

- Yoshiki pardonne-moi ! J'ai été lâche, j'ai été con ! T'as le droit de m'en vouloir mais…

- Oh mais oui je t'en veux ! rugit Yoshiki dont la voix se brisait sous les sanglots. Je t'en veux tellement que je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! J'ai trop souffert à cause de toi ! Dégage ! Je sais pas où tu t'es planqué pendant tout ce temps mais retournes-y ! T'aurais jamais dû revenir ici !

- Yoshiki….

- FOUS LE CAMP !

La douleur fut si forte qu'hide eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait. En face de lui, Yoshiki semblait au bord du point de rupture. C'était sa douleur ou la sienne ? Peut-être les deux à la fois. Anéanti, hide s'envola sans demander son reste. En se retournant, il eut le temps d'apercevoir Yoshiki qui s'effondrait sur son banc.

Toshi était toujours chez Pata et quand hide revint, les trois amis comprirent tout de suite à son air désemparé que ça c'était très mal passé. Toshi, lui, vint se planter devant hide, l'air chamboulé :

- hide… où est Yoshiki ?

S'il l'appelait hide, c'était qu'il le croyait. Mais le vampire était bien trop démoralisé pour s'en soucier :

- Il est sur un banc près de la station de Bantô. Va le chercher, il ne va pas très bien.

Taiji se précipita vers le vampire dont le visage défait l'inquiétait :

- hide que s'est-il passé ?

Un vampire est plus fort qu'un mortel mais cette fois, hide fit une exception. Il avait trop besoin de réconfort. Il vint se blottir dans les bras de Taiji en lâchant d'une petite voix désespérée :

- Il ne veut plus me voir. Il me déteste.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bientôt la suite, c'est promis! (on est sadique quand même de finir encore un chapitre de cette façon... )_

_Bref, merci de nous suivre toujours et à très vite!_


	8. Chapter 7

Titre: **Les larmes de la lune**

Rating: **K** pour l'instant

Genre: fantastique

Pairing: alors pour le moment nous avons un Pata/Heath...

Disclaimer: hide et X japan ne nous appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ce qui est bien dommage mais bon, on fait bien mumuse avec quand même 

Petit mot des auteurs:

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mis à jour cette fic plus rapidement... j'avoue ne pas avoir eu une seconde à moi ces dernières semaines..._

_Bref, nous vous souhaitons tout de même une bonne lecture!!_

**Chapitre 6:**

Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, un étau semblait enserrer sa poitrine, il n'arrivait simplement plus à respirer, la douleur était beaucoup trop vive...

-Yoshiki!

La voix le fit sursauter mais il resta affalé sur son banc. Toshi, essoufflé, le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

-Yoshiki, souffla-t-il doucement en s'agenouillant devant lui. Yoshiki, regarde-moi.

Mais les yeux du blond le fuyaient, il n'avait pas la force de se confier à quelqu'un, de se laisser aller à se faire consoler...

Toshi soupira. La douleur de son ami était palpable et il ressentit un pincement au coeur quand il vit l'état lamentable dans lequel il était. La seule fois où il avait lu une telle douleur dans ses yeux, c'était le jour où il lui avait dit qu'il abandonnait, qu'il quittait X et à cette époque, il s'en était royalement foutu. La lueur de trahison dans ses prunelles était la même mais cette fois, il avait terriblement mal aussi...

Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. hide était toujours totalement effondré, pelotonné dans les bras d'un Taiji qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir... après tout, personne ne lui avait appris à consoler un vampire et puis de toute façon, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce genre de choses...

Heath, lui, s'occupait de Pata, encore un peu sonné. Sa pommette droite était un peu enflée et commençait à prendre une teinte légèrement bleutée. Il arborait également une jolie bosse sur le haut du crâne... décidément Yoshiki n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte...

-Et maintenant? demanda finalement Taiji. On fait quoi?

-On attend. fit calmement Pata.

-Comment ça?

-Leur voiture est ici. répondit Heath sur le ton de l'évidence. Ils sont obligés de repasser par ici.

C'était la logique même. Mais hide avait peur d'une nouvelle confrontation. La douleur de Yoshiki résonnait encore trop vivement en lui. Bien sûr, il s'en voulait terriblement de les avoir abandonnés comme ça... mais il ne pouvait pas changer le passé. Comment arriver à faire comprendre à Yoshiki qu'il était là maintenant et qu'il ne comptait plus jamais partir? Le batteur avait une place particulière dans sa vie, son amitié avait une valeur toute spéciale aux yeux de hide sans doute parce que Yoshiki lui-même était spécial et que le vampire avait toujours été fier de l'avoir comme ami. Si Yoshiki le rejetait, en dépit de la présence de Pata, Taiji, Heath et Toshi, le gouffre qui s'était ouvert en hide lorsqu'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs ne se refermerait jamais…

-Pourquoi il a fait ça Toshi? murmura faiblement Yoshiki.

Le chanteur soupira.

-On fait tous des erreurs tu sais.

-Il nous a abandonné.

-Mais il est revenu non? N'est-ce pas le plus important?

-Comment peux-tu dire ça?! Il est parti, il a tout abandonné et maintenant, il revient comme une fleur, presque dix ans plus tard et il s'attend à ce qu'on l'accueille à bras ouverts? Je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner Toshi, JAMAIS!

Sa voix se brisa quand il cria ce dernier mot, ce "jamais" que sa raison lui imposait alors qu'en même temps, son coeur semblait éclater en mille morceaux.

Toshi, lui, était un peu choqué par le discours douloureux de son ami. Il semblait tellement convaincu, catégorique.

-Tu m'as bien pardonné à moi... souffla-t-il.

Yoshiki tressaillit vivement à ce murmure et jeta finalement un regard furieux à son ami si récemment retrouvé.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait passer pour mort! s'indigna-t-il.

-Non... c'était pire...

-Toshi... tu ne comprends pas...

Non, effectivement, là, il ne comprenait pas du tout... Lui, il l'avait trahi de la pire façon qu'il soit, il l'avait abandonné pour une femme, il avait brisé le rêve de sa vie et leur amitié... alors que hide, lui, n'avait jamais renié quoi que ce soit...

-Il me déteste, murmura hide à peine audiblement.

Taiji resserra maladroitement son étreinte sur le corps froid de son ami, essayant vaguement de le rassurer, le réchauffer... Décidemment, ça ne c'était vraiment pas passé comme prévu...

-Il ne te déteste pas hide. commença doucement Pata. ça a juste été un choc pour lui, ça lui passera.

-Non, il me déteste, il me hait, je l'ai sentit.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

- Ce n'est pas possible hide, dit Taiji en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu sais comment il est quand il est en colère. Laisse-le se calmer et tu verras qu'il reviendra. Tu lui as beaucoup trop manqué pour qu'il te rejette.

-Laisse-lui du temps. Il l'acceptera, comme nous l'avons tous accepté, le rassura Heath.

hide ne répondit rien mais il en doutait fortement. La haine qu'il avait ressentit au travers de toute cette douleur était bien trop vive pour être effacée si facilement. Il avait trahi Yoshiki de la pire façon qu'il soit, il le savait parfaitement alors, comment pourrait-il un jour trouver la force de lui pardonner?

-Tu sais. reprit Toshi après quelques instants de silence. Ca n'a pas non plus été forcément très simple pour hide...

Yoshiki ne répondit pas, attendant la suite.

-Les autres m'ont tout raconté, avoua le brun. Il a beaucoup souffert aussi.

-Et tu les as crus ?

-Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait?

-Et... comment l'ont-ils excusé?

Toshi eut un nouveau soupir désabusé. Il n'aimait pas avoir à faire ça mais c'était apparemment à lui de lui narrer toute l'histoire d'hide et ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose de simple. Il avait encore tellement de mal à y croire lui-même... Il commença à lui raconter comment hide était devenu vampire : 

- S'il n'a pas refait surface, c'était parce qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. D'après ce que hide a raconté, tous les vampires oublient leur vie mortelle. Et le type avec qui il vivait a fait tout son possible pour qu'il ne soit jamais en contact avec quelque chose qui pourrait réveiller sa mémoire. Il avait peur de le perdre.

- Il avait perdu la mémoire ? répéta Yoshiki qui écoutait le récit de toutes ses oreilles. Et comment il l'a retrouvée alors ?

Yoshiki ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfait en apprenant qu'Amy avait été mêlée à cette histoire. Que c'était elle qui avait amené ce vampire à hide et que c'était encore elle qui lui avait fait retrouver la mémoire.

- Attends…souffla-t-il. C'est une histoire de dingue.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira Toshi. Même moi je me trouve bizarre à te raconter ça. Mais après ce qu'on a vu ce soir, on ferait bien de commencer par envoyer chier le rationnel.

Dans la tête de Yoshiki, les pensées se bousculaient. Si c'était vrai, hide avait une excuse pour avoir disparu pendant dix ans.

- Mais ça n'excuse pas le fait qu'il ait voulu se suicider, s'obstina-t-il.

Toshi s'accouda sur le banc devant lequel il était accroupit et leva les yeux vers Yoshiki : 

-Yoshiki... tu crois pas qu'on a tous le droit à une deuxième chance?

-Tu sais, s'il te haïssait vraiment, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait eu aussi mal.

hide se redressa quelque peu à ses mots. Pata avait peut-être raison au fond... Après tout, on ne se sent réellement trahi que par les gens qu'on aime non?

-Tu as... peut-être raison. souffla le vampire.

-Bien sûr qu'il a raison! acquiesça Taiji, soulagé. Pata a toujours raison!

Personne ne répondit mais ils eurent tous un sourire amusé qui détendit considérablement l'atmosphère.

-Et Toshi? demanda soudainement hide. Comment a-t-il réagi ?

-C'était assez étrange... avoua Heath. Il n'a pas vraiment douté quand on lui a raconté.

-Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas douter de nous tous, continua Taiji. Et que même s'il ne t'avait aperçu que quelques secondes, c'était toi, il en était convaincu.

hide acquiesça lentement, quelque peu intrigué. Il pensait que Toshi serait l'un des plus sceptiques, des plus difficiles à convaincre mais il avait apparemment accepté l'évidence dans trop de difficultés. Après toutes les tensions qu'il y avait eu entre eux, cela paraissait presque trop simple...

-Une... deuxième chance? répéta lentement Yoshiki.

-Oui, une deuxième chance...

Le blond ferma douloureusement les yeux. Une seconde chance? Comme celle que la vie lui avait offerte, sa revanche sur ses malheurs passés grâce à la musique et à X? Comme celle qu'hide lui avait apportée en l'empêchant de commettre l'irréparable il y avait déjà plus de quinze ans? Comme celle qu'il avait accordée à Toshi, quelques mois plus tôt seulement malgré toutes ses erreurs, trop heureux de le retrouver enfin...

-Il ne la mérite pas, souffla-t-il en essayant de se convaincre lui-même alors qu'une toute autre vérité commençait à s'imposer dans son esprit.

-Tu en es sûr?

-Je...

- Yoshiki, je te sais buté comme c'est pas permis mais réfléchis pour une fois ! dit Toshi avec une brusque franchise. Tu ne réalises pas le miracle que ça représente ? Combien de gens qui ont perdu des personnes chères peuvent les retrouver comme ça ? Tu aurais préféré qu'hide ne revienne jamais ?

Yoshiki se mordit les lèvres et son silence était une réponse suffisamment claire pour que Toshi poursuive : 

- Ne gâche pas cette chance extraordinaire…Il t'a tellement manqué alors ne fais pas cette connerie de le rejeter. Tu sais, il était totalement anéanti quand il est revenu chez Pata. Vraiment, il regrette profondément et il a peur que tu ne lui pardonnes pas. Vas le voir. En plus, je suis sûr que tu ne seras pas capable de lui en vouloir longtemps, ça te ferait bien trop souffrir.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Toshi avait raison au fond. Tout n'était pas tout blanc ou tout noir, ils avaient tous leurs torts... il se _devait_ d'au moins essayer...

-Je pense qu'il faut que je lui parle. murmura-t-il finalement.

-Sage décision. acquiesça Toshi avec un léger sourire. Aller viens.

Le chanteur se releva et tendit sa main à son ami qui, tremblant, l'accepta et le suivit.

hide se redressa subitement, sur le qui-vive, l'oreille aux aguets.

-hide? s'étonna Taiji.

-Ils arrivent... souffla-t-il.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent, retenant leur souffle, à la fois impatients et terrifiés. hide était terriblement tendu et l'anxiété de ses compagnons n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il se demanda vaguement si Yoshiki et Toshi allaient oser revenir jusqu'ici où s'ils prendraient simplement leur voiture pour repartir d'où ils étaient venus. En tout cas, il ne pourrait pas supporter d'entendre à nouveau Yoshiki lui cracher ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt.

-Allons les accueillir. fit Pata en se relevant.

-Tu devrais rester assis. s'inquiéta son amant.

-Je vais bien. Il faut les empêcher de partir sans leur avoir parlé.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et Heath dû bien se résigner, accompagnant son amant au pas de la porte. Taiji et hide, eux, restèrent à l'intérieur, attendant patiemment que leurs amis en qui ils avaient entièrement confiance leur amènent les deux autres.

Et puis, finalement, Toshi apparu, soutenant un Yoshiki quelque peu épuisé par sa course et ses sanglots. Ils avancèrent d'un pas lent, presque nonchalant vers la maisonnette où les deux amants attendaient, suivant leur arrivée du regard.

-Vous êtes revenus. constata simplement Pata quand ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, apparemment pas décidés à prendre la fuite.

-Oui, une explication s'impose je crois. répondit Toshi dans un sourire confiant.

Le guitariste acquiesça et ils pénétrèrent tous les quatre à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. hide s'était levé brutalement en les entendant arriver et fixait l'entrée du salon d'un regard tendu. Heath et Pata entrèrent les premiers, suivis de Toshi qui lui adressa un sourire et un signe de tête encourageant et puis, après une légère hésitation, Yoshiki fit à son tour son entrée. Il alla nonchalamment s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, sans daigner adresser un regard ou une parole à qui que ce soit et les autres s'assirent à leur tour, hide seul restant debout, droit comme un i. Ils attendaient qu'il parle le premier, comme toujours, et le silence s'imposa quelques instants.

-Toshi m'a expliqué. commença-t-il finalement d'une voix affreusement calme. Tout est vrai? Je veux dire, tu avais vraiment perdu la mémoire?

hide acquiesça d'un signe de tête, attendant la suite.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça hide? Pourquoi es-tu parti?

-Parce que je n'étais qu'un humain stupide incapable de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait.

-Tu étais tout sauf stupide hide.

-Parce que tu trouves ça intelligent, toi, de vouloir mourir alors qu'il y a autant de gens qui t'aiment autour de toi?

hide sentit l'éclair de douleur, la blessure qui traversa Yoshiki à ces paroles et il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Ces mots étaient valables pour lui-même.

-Non, tu as raison. murmura le blond. C'est totalement idiot.

-Yoshiki...

-Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît... Tu nous as fait beaucoup de mal hide, tu m'as fait énormément souffrir... mais nous savons tous les deux que j'aurais pu faire la même chose à une certaine époque si tu n'avais pas été là... Je... Je te demande pardon hide...

Le vampire tressaillit, ne s'attendant pas du tout à entendre ces mots. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ainsi? Pourquoi avait-il autant de remords soudainement?

-J'aurais dû être là. expliqua Yoshiki.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir!

-Il a raison. les interrompit Taiji. On aurait tous dû être là pour toi hide.

-Mais non... balbutia lamentablement le jeune vampire, perdu. Vous... enfin...

-Nous étions enfermés dans notre propre douleur. reprit Yoshiki. Tu étais notre roc, toujours souriant et nous n'avons pas su voir que tu t'effondrais. On n'était pas là quand tu avais besoin de nous alors que toi, tu étais toujours présent.

hide ne savait trop quoi répondre, trop ému pour arriver à trouver ses mots. Il ne méritait pas, selon lui, une telle compassion, c'était _lui_ le fautif, _lui _qui avait été terriblement lâche et qui avait tout abandonné...

-Yoshiki tu... tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis...

-Bien sûr que si, je le sais parfaitement! s'emporta le blond alors qu'il comprenait enfin tout ça. J'étais en colère, très en colère quand tu es parti hide, j'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie... avoua-t-il. Mais Toshi m'a fait comprendre que, même si je t'en voulais terriblement, on a tous le droit à une seconde chance.

-Une seconde chance?

-Oui enfin... si tu veux bien nous en laisser une, à nous tous...

-A... nous?

-Oui nous. Une chance de rattraper, ensemble, le temps perdu.

-Ensemble...

Ce mot résonnait inlassablement aux oreilles de hide. On lui accordait une seconde chance, une deuxième vie et il avait le droit d'en profiter, avec les gens qu'il aimait. C'était carrément trop beau pour être vrai!

-Alors... amis? demanda un Yoshiki quelque peu hésitant en se levant, tendant sa main vers le jeune vampire.

-... amis, accepta finalement hide le sourire aux lèvres après une légère hésitation.

Ils se serrèrent fortement la main et puis, n'y tenant plus, Yoshiki attira son ami retrouvé à lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces en laissant de nouvelles larmes courir sur ses joues. hide sentit à nouveau cette envie de pleurer impossible à assouvir qui lui serrait les entrailles. Yoshiki lui pardonnait… le cercle était de nouveau complet.

- Je vous ai tous retrouvés… balbutia-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de Yoshiki, humant son odeur qui n'avait pas changé.

-Ne me laisse plus jamais, souffla Yoshiki d'une voix à peine audible mais qu'hide entendit parfaitement.

-Je te le promets.


	9. Chapter 8

Titre: **Les larmes de la lune**

Rating: **K** pour l'instant

Genre: fantastique

Pairing: alors pour le moment nous avons un Pata/Heath...

Disclaimer: hide et X japan ne nous appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ce qui est bien dommage mais bon, on fait bien mumuse avec quand même

Petit mot des auteurs:

_Gomeeeeeeeen!!_

_Désolée, désolée, désolée pour ce retard... mais je (Lily) viens de rentrer du japon, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi pour updater..._

_Bref, maintenant, ça devrait aller donc et bien, bonne lecture!!_

**Chapitre 8:**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les cinq compères, réunis autour de hide, ne se quittèrent guère. Toutes les nuits, ils aidaient leur vampire préféré à trouver de la nourriture parce que son stock de poches de sang était épuisé. Heath surtout, adorait ces sorties nocturnes et bombardait hide de questions sur sa façon de vivre :

- Il y a une différence de goût entre le sang synthétique et le vrai sang ?

- Oui, répondit hide. Le sang synthétique on dirait du… ben je sais pas, c'est comme comparer un plat industriel à un truc fait maison. Le sang naturel est bien meilleur et surtout il est chaud. Il paraît que le sang humain est le meilleur de tous mais je n'ai jamais tué d'humain.

- Ben pas besoin de tuer, essaie comme ça !

Heath lui tendit sa main :

- Mords-moi un peu et tu verras !

Mais le jeune bassiste sursauta en voyant le regard choqué de hide. D'ailleurs, les cinq autres l'étaient tout autant et Pata attrapa presque violemment la main de Heath en s'écriant :

- Non mais t'es complètement malade !

- Ben quoi ? fit Heath un peu alarmé par cette réaction violente.

hide le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui expliqua sur un ton inhabituellement grave :

- Heath, ne fais plus jamais ça. Ne me tente pas. On dit qu'une fois qu'un vampire a goûté au sang humain, il a du mal à s'en passer. Je…

Il frissonna, angoissé en pensant à la pointe soudaine d'envie qu'il avait ressentie quand Heath s'était proposé :

- Je ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Et si je perdais le contrôle en faisant ça ? Je pourrais pousser bien plus loin qu'une morsure à la main Heath… Pour ta sécurité, considère que proposer ton sang à un vampire, c'est comme agiter un steak devant les yeux d'une bête sauvage. Dans mon cas, je suis une bête sauvage apprivoisée mais qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer ?

Tout d'un coup, il n'osa plus regarder ses amis, pris de peur à l'idée de les dégoûter définitivement de lui un jour. Il y avait déjà eu cet épisode avec le rat quelques jours auparavant… Mais il fallait qu'il les avertisse qu'un vampire représente toujours un risque.

Heath se sentit profondément stupide et balbutia :

- Je suis désolé hide. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes comme une bête sauvage…Je suis sûr qu'il ne va rien se passer de grave, j'ai confiance en toi.

_Mais moi pas complètement_, pensa hide.

Taiji vint lui passer un bras autour des épaules :

- Allez ne recommence pas comme la dernière fois. On t'a dit qu'on ne te lâcherait pas. Vampire ou pas, on accepte tout et s'il y a des risques, on fera attention.

hide leva les yeux et trouva le même sourire réconfortant chez ses cinq compagnons.

- Merci les gars…

Mais au fond de lui, le doute continuait à s'insinuer. Il comprenait soudainement pourquoi les vampires avaient élaborés toutes ces lois et surtout, celle qui interdisait de faire du mal aux humains... Comment supporter l'idée de blesser un être cher?

Après la chasse, le petit groupe décida de rentrer chez Pata pour une soirée tranquille car ils avaient tous eu une rude journée. Mais hide leur dit :

- Rentrez sans moi, j'ai une visite à faire.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Yoshiki.

- Je veux voir comment va mon frère.

- Oh…- Yoshiki eut un petit sourire- Oui je comprends que tu en aies besoin. Vas-y, on t'attend à la maison.

hide leur adressa un petit signe de la main et s'envola. Son frère Hiroshi avait déménagé depuis sa disparition mais Yoshiki avait pu lui procurer l'adresse dans une petite ville voisine de Tokyo. Le cœur battant, hide espérait que son frère serait là et qu'il parviendrait à le voir en cachette.

C'était là, un petit pavillon dans un quartier résidentiel qui paraissait parfaitement calme. hide se posa discrètement en s'assurant que personne ne le voyait et commença à faire le tour de la maison, les oreilles grandes ouvertes pour le cas où quelqu'un sortirait. Il reconnut rapidement la voix de son frère. Apparemment, il était avec sa femme dans le salon. hide se faufila sous la fenêtre de cette pièce et risqua un œil à l'intérieur. Il aperçut, de profil, Hiroshi qui regardait la télé avec sa femme. Ils avaient probablement déjà dîné. C'était une soirée comme les autres, bien tranquille. Il avait vieilli mais il allait bien. Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur les lèvres du vampire. Revoir son frère le remplissait d'un sentiment à la fois doux et amer mais devant sa vie tranquille, il fut convaincu d'avoir pris la bonne décision en ne se montrant pas à lui. Hiroshi était un esprit absolument rationnel (pas étonnant pour un matheux !) et mieux valait pour lui que tout reste ainsi. Un petit pincement lui serra le coeur quand, sur un mur, il aperçu une photo de leur mariage...où une jolie tignasse rose faisait un peu tâche...

Tout à coup, la femme d'Hiroshi jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre comme si elle avait senti quelque chose et se leva vivement :

- Ayumi ? fit Hiroshi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en grand et scruta le jardin :

- J'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un à la fenêtre !

Hiroshi s'approcha d'elle et jeta aussi un coup d'œil dehors :

- Non, tu as du voir un reflet sur la vitre,ne t'inquiète pas.

- Oui sûrement…

hide avait bondi aussi vite que possible et avait pris la seule cachette qu'il aie eue sous la main : l'étage au-dessus dont la fenêtre était ouverte juste au-dessus de celle du salon. Encore un peu tendu par son coup de panique, il vit d'en haut les têtes de son frère et de sa belle-sœur rentrer à l'intérieur puis la fenêtre se referma.

_Ouf ! _

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il prit conscience qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre. Et une chambre d'enfant à en juger par la décoration !

_Hiroshi n'avait pas d'enfant quand…Oh mon dieu…_

Derrière lui se trouvait un lit dans lequel dormait paisiblement une adorable petite fille. Fasciné et bouleversé, il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher pour l'observer de plus près. Elle suçait son pouce et ne devait guère avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans.

_Je…j'ai une nièce … _

Il se laissa glisser au sol, les yeux rivés sur cette enfant de son sang qu'il n'avait pas connue avant. Elle était chou… Il sentit qu'il l'aimait déjà et son cœur saigna deux fois plus de savoir qu'elle ne le connaîtrait jamais.

Tout d'un coup,comme si elle avait senti que quelque chose d'anormal se déroulait tout près d'elle, la petite fille s'agita et se réveilla. Ce fut si rapide qu'hide n'eut même pas le réflexe de s'enfuir. Peut-être qu'au fond, il avait désespérément envie qu'elle le voit.

La fillette se redressa et posa immédiatement ses yeux sur lui comme si elle avait perçue sa présence dans son sommeil. hide craignit qu'elle ne s'effraye alors il prit sa voix la plus douce et, toujours à genoux, il dit :

- N'aie pas peur s'il te plaît ! Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal.

Elle le regarda fixement avec un petit visage grave mais pas du tout effrayé, comme si elle le connaîssait déjà.

- T'es qui Monsieur ?

- Je… je suis…

Qu'allait-il lui dire ?

- Je suis un marchand de rêves. souffla-t-il finalement.

- Comme le marchand de sable ?

- Oui… le marchand de sable envoie le sommeil aux enfants et moi je viens après pour leur offrir de jolis rêves.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?! _

Heureusement pour hide, il y a un âge où les enfants dont l'esprit est encore aussi large que possible, croient aux histoires les plus incroyables. De plus, comme il avait caché ses cheveux sous un bob, elle ne risquait pas d'avoir des soupçons si jamais elle tombait sur une photo de lui. La petite fille sourit et se recoucha, les yeux tournés vers hide :

- Chouette ! Tu peux me faire rêver d'un dragon ?

- Un dragon ? s'étonna hide. Mais ça ressemble plus à un cauchemar !

- Nan ! protesta la fillette d'un air entêté. Moi z'aime les dragons !

_J'hallucine…_

hide avait à présent une furieuse envie de rire à cette scène surréaliste mais puisque la petite jouait le jeu :

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Aiko.

- Et quel âge as-tu jolie Aiko?

- Quatre ans et demi.

- D'accord Aiko…- hide ne put résister cette fois à lui caresser les cheveux- alors rendors-toi, je te ferais rêver de dragons.

Elle sourit et remit son pouce en bouche. Comme hide continuait de lui caresser les cheveux, elle se rendormit très vite. Le jeune vampire se releva silencieusement et s'envola par la fenêtre, complètement chamboulé par cette rencontre inattendue.

Il avait eu de la chance qu'elle ait cru à son histoire. Mais par précaution, il ne fallait plus jamais qu'elle le voie, sa nièce, et ça lui faisait mal. Il avait toujours adoré les enfants mais n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'en avoir bien à lui... maintenant, il savait qu'il n'en aurait jamais et cette petite Aiko dont une partie de son sang coulait de ses veines lui faisait un peu plus regretter sa vie passée... S'il n'avait pas fait cette énorme erreur, peut-être que maintenant, lui aussi aurait une famille...

Le coeur lourd, il s'envola de nouveau, allant rejoindre ceux qui avaient si bien su accepter son retour.

La journée, pendant que hide dormait, les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations. Ce jour-là, Yoshiki avait retrouvé Gackt, Miyavi et Sugizo pour discuter de S.K.I.N. qu'ils allaient devoir mettre en parenthèse puisque X-Japan s'était reformé.

- J'avais d'abord pensé à gérer les deux groupes à la fois mais je ne pense pas que ce soit faisable, avoua-t-il.

- Tu m'étonnes ! commenta Gackt en tirant sa cigarette de sa bouche. Y'avait que toi pour penser à être dans deux groupes à la fois, tu vas te tuer au travail Yo !

- On me le dit souvent ! Mais j'adore être débordé. Quand je n'ai rien à faire, j'ai l'impression de ne plus vivre.

- Ca t'arrive de n'avoir rien à faire ? fit Miyavi en souriant. Bon, de toute façon, j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire en solo alors je me plaindrai pas si on attend un peu mais combien penses-tu que ça va durer le revival d'X-Japan ?

- Je n'en sais rien… dit Yoshiki. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'on va faire, si on va sortir un album ou faire une tournée à l'étranger. Mais je doute que ça aille au-delà de deux ans, après tout, on le fait pour donner une conclusion à tout ça. Ensuite, on pourra vraiment s'occuper de SKIN.

- Vous le faites alors ce concert pour hide début mai ? demanda Sugizo.

- Oui…

Mais Yoshiki pensa soudainement que ce concert n'avait finalement plus aucun sens à présent. Il avait eu peur d'être submergé par l'émotion ce jour-là mais ça ne risquait plus rien. Par contre, hide pourrait être très touché de voir ça car il y aurait Luna Sea, les Spread Beaver, Zilch, tous ses amis et tous les J-rockeurs comme Miyavi désireux de lui rendre hommage.

Mais ses trois amis se méprirent sur son air pensif et crurent que Yoshiki était encore triste à la perspective de ce concert.

Après la réunion, Yoshiki et Sugizo restèrent discuter tous les deux. Sugizo, en tant que remplaçant d'hide, était plongé jusqu'au cou dans l'apprentissage de morceaux de X-Japan.

- Ca va, tu t'en sors ? voulut savoir Yoshiki.

- Ouais, je pense que j'y arriverai, répondit Sugizo. De toute façon, je bosserai ce qu'il faut pour ne pas faire moins bien que hide.

Yoshiki sourit. Sugizo fit une petite moue et ajouta :

- Tout de même… je me demande parfois ce que les fans pensent de moi comme remplaçant. hide va beaucoup manquer à tout le monde alors… j'espère que personne ne sera déçu de me voir à sa place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Il fallait un autre guitariste, nous n'avions pas le choix, Pata ne peut pas tout faire tout seul. Et j'ai pensé que quitte à remplacer hide, il valait mieux que ce soit par un ami à lui qui soit aussi un grand guitariste. Voilà pourquoi t'es là ! Et j'espère bien que le public fera le même raisonnement.

Sugizo sourit et tout d'un coup, il changea de sujet :

- Au fait, t'es au courant pour les incendies ?

- Quels incendies ?

- A Los Angeles ! Ils en ont parlé aux infos ! Paraît que c'est une catastrophe, que beaucoup de villas et de maisons ont brûlés. Ils n'ont jamais vu un truc de cette ampleur !

Yoshiki fut soudain très inquiet :

- Je regarde pas les infos… Kuso…

- Tu lis pas le journal non plus ?

- Pas le temps.

Sugizo prit son sac et en sortit le journal du matin. Yoshiki s'en empara et chercha fébrilement l'article qui parlait des incendies. Quand il le lut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur :

- Il y en a aussi près de mon quartier !!

Il se leva, les yeux rivés sur l'article et sentant la panique monter. Soudain, il referma le journal et s'écria :

- Il faut absolument que je rentre chez moi !

- Alors que ça crame près de chez toi ? T'es fou ?!

- Sugizo, je garde des enregistrements de Violet UK chez moi ! Ca représente des années et des années de boulot, si je perds ça c'est la catastrophe !

- Ah oui je comprends… dit Sugizo. Mais tu fais pas le con hein ? Tu sauves tes trucs et tu te casses ?

- Oui, oui… fit Yoshiki avec tout de même une petite douleur au cœur à la pensée que sa splendide villa risquait de partir en fumée. Il avait largement les moyens de s'en payer une autre mais bon, il aimait beaucoup cette maison et puis, elle était encore emplie de souvenirs qui lui étaient chers...

Il ne perdit pas de temps et appela aussitôt son agence de voyage pour prendre un billet dans le premier avion pour Los Angeles. Il y en avait un le soir-même. Il rentra dare-dare chez lui et trouva hide qui l'attendait tranquillement :

- Coucou Yo-chan ! T'as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui mais je te raconterai plus tard, lui lança Yoshiki en filant dans sa chambre pour se préparer un sac. Il y a des incendies à Los Angeles en ce moment et il faut absolument que je rentre pour sauver mes enregistrements !

- Ce soir ?

- Oui ce soir ! J'ai déjà pris mon billet. Je reviendrai vite, tu peux rester là sans problèmes.

hide vint se poster à l'entrée de la chambre de Yoshiki et le regarda entasser pêle-mêle des affaires dans un sac de sport. Il suçota sa lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant puis il lança :

- Et si je t'y emmenais ?

Yoshiki se redressa d'abord avec un air d'incompréhension puis il s'écria :

- Tu veux dire… en volant ?!

- Ouaip !

- Mais je suis trop lourd à porter pour un si long trajet ! Et t'avais pas dit que tu ne pouvais pas voler trop longtemps ? Il t'a fallu deux jours venir d'Argentine.

- Tu ne pèses rien pour moi et le trajet sera beaucoup plus court car il suffit d'aller tout droit. Si je vais vite, on sera là-bas avant l'aube.

Voyant que Yoshiki hésitait :

- Tu as peur que je te lâche ?

Mais Yoshiki releva vers lui un regard confiant :

- Non, je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Mais avoue que c'est pas rien quand même !

hide sourit.

- C'est à toi de décider.

_J'irai bien plus vite avec lui qu'en avion et plus tôt j'y serai , mieux ça vaudra_, se dit Yoshiki moitié-tenté, moitié effrayé de l'expérience.

- T'as mangé ?

- Ouais.

Comme Yoshiki n'était pas homme à hésiter cent sept ans en cas d'urgence, il finit par déclarer :

- Ok, on y va.

Il prit juste le temps de téléphoner à Toshi pour l'avertir. Le chanteur dut le faire répéter deux fois pour bien comprendre ce qu'il allait faire :

- hide va _te porter en volant_ jusqu'à Los Angeles ?!

- Oui t'as bien compris.

- Yoshiki… alors là fais gaffe…

- Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Préviens les autres et nous serons de retour probablement après-demain de bonne heure. Dja ne !

Quand il raccrocha, il retrouva le sourire de hide :

- Combien tu paries qu'ils vont tous s'angoisser à mort jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne ?

- Sûrement ! rit Yoshiki.

Comme il ne devait pas y en avoir pour longtemps, Yoshiki transféra des affaires dans un sac à dos. Il n'y avait plus qu'à partir. hide s'approcha de la fenêtre.

- Viens…

Yoshiki obtempéra sans trop savoir quoi faire.

- Tu vas me porter comment ?

Pour toute réponse, hide le prit dans ses bras à la manière d'un bébé ou d'une jeune mariée :

- Passe tes bras autour de mon cou et accroche-toi bien.

Le cœur battant, Yoshiki le fit et ils eurent l'air de deux amants enlacés. Yoshiki commençait à avoir peur et hide le sentit sans peine. Il lui sourit avec douceur :

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Totalement.

- Alors on y va.

hide s'éleva lentement et sortit par la fenêtre. Il monta très haut pour ne pas se faire remarquer et aussi pour sentir le vent. Il quitta la côte et ils se retrouvèrent au-dessus de l'océan. hide n'allait pas vite pour ne pas effrayer Yoshiki qui avait enfoui son visage dans son épaule. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui paraissait aussi fragile. Son leader, écorché vif mais toujours indestructible… il dépendait complètement de lui à présent. Tout son corps émanait la chaleur de la vie. C'était aussi pour cela que hide avait toujours été attiré par les humains : ils étaient aussi beaux et éphémères que des fleurs de sakura. Même Yoshiki… celui qu'il voyait presque comme un demi-dieu quand il était mortel. C'en était presque triste ; Immortel/ Mortels, quelque chose les séparait.

Yoshiki avait peur, il le sentait, mais il n'allait quand même pas rater un si joli spectacle... alor, hide s'arrêta en plein ciel et dit à son ami :

- Hé, profite un peu de la vue…

Yoshiki redressa la tête et jeta un œil prudent aux alentours, toujours fermement accroché au vampire. Loin de toute lumière artificielle, il voyait davantage d'étoiles qu'il n'en avait jamais vues durant les plus claires de ses nuits urbaines. On aurait dit que le ciel était parsemé de poussières. Au-dessus de l'horizon, il y avait un croissant de lune qui se reflétait sur l'océan et derrière, les lumières de la côte étaient réduites à de minuscules lucioles agglutinées sur les ténèbres. Tout ce qu'on entendait, c'était le vent et le bruit de l'eau loin au-dessus. Yoshiki fut pris d'un frisson de crainte et d'excitation mêlés.

- hide… C'est vraiment le truc le plus dingue que j'ai jamais fait…

- J'te crois sur parole ! s'amusa hide devant son visage extasié.

Yoshiki se sentit beaucoup plus rassuré. Les bras d'hide autour de lui étaient aussi solides que le plus sûr des dispositifs de sécurité. Il ne risquait pas de tomber. D'un geste affectueux, hide remonta sur la tête de Yo, la capuche du sweat qu'il avait revêtu pour se protéger du vent. Il ne sentait tellement pas son poids qu'il aurait pu le porter avec un bras.

- Maintenant, il va falloir que j'aille beaucoup plus vite si on veut arriver avant l'aube. Protège-toi bien du vent.

- D'accord.

hide resserra sa prise et reprit son vol à une vitesse considérable cette fois. Yoshiki poussa un petit cri ravi comme s'il se trouvait dans un manège à sensations et cacha son visage contre hide :

- Wahou !! A quelle vitesse on va là ? Au moins 2OO km/h !

- J'ai jamais pensé à me chronométrer mais ça doit être au moins ça ! répondit hide en riant.

Après cela, ils ne dirent plus rien et ils filèrent droit dans la nuit.


	10. Chapter 9

Titre: **Les larmes de la lune**

Rating: **K** pour l'instant

Genre: fantastique

Pairing: alors pour le moment nous avons un **Pata/Heath**...

Disclaimer: hide et X japan ne nous appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ce qui est bien dommage mais bon, on fait bien mumuse avec quand même

Petit mot des auteurs:

_Et voilou un nouveau chapitre qui, nous l'espérons, vous plaira toujours _

_Bonne lecture!!_

**Chapitre 9:**

Il faisait encore nuit mais le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir de plus en plus, prélude à l'aube qui n'allait pas tarder.

-Yo-chan?

-Hm...

-Hey, réveille-toi, il faut que tu me guides là.

Yoshiki releva des yeux encore un peu endormis sur hide qui le portait toujours.

-Alors, bien dormi princesse?

Pour toute réponse, la "princesse" lui tira la langue et hide éclata de rire. Il avait considérablement ralentit son allure et tous deux survolaient à présent les premières maisons de Los Angeles.

-'froid... souffla le blond.

-C'est parce que tu viens de te réveiller et puis, je tiens pas particulièrement chaud...

Yoshiki fit une légère grimace mais n'ajouta rien avant de jeter un oeil vers le sol. La ville encore endormie lui paraissait minuscule vue d'ici et il se surprit à retracer mentalement certains de ses trajets quotidiens en reconnaissant ces rues qu'il arpentait habituellement à pieds... Il voyait tout ça sous un nouveau jour et c'était vraiment très impressionnant.

-Par là... souffla-t-il en désignant les hauteurs de la ville du doigt.

hide acquiesça et s'exécuta, prenant la direction que l'autre lui avait montrée.

-Je me repère toujours aussi mal ici... se lamenta-t-il.

Yoshiki eut un grand sourire. Combien de fois avait-il reçu un coup de fil catastrophé de son ami, paumé dans les rues de la ville? Il réprima un éclat de rire en se remémorant une scène, une éternité auparavant où un hide affolé l'avait appelé en pleine nuit d'une cabine téléphonique grésillante et lui avait sortit un magnifique "Yoshiki? Ze suis où??" "Mais comment tu veux que j'le sache!" (1)

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse comme ça?

-Oh rien, juste quelques souvenirs de toi paumé à Los Angeles...

-Je vois...

Yoshiki ne retint cette fois pas un petit éclat de rire en voyant la mine faussement renfrognée de son ami qui finit par sourire à son tour. Après tout, lui aussi avait de bons souvenirs ici.

-C'est juste derrière cette colline hide, on arrive.

-C'est pas trop tôt, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever.

Yoshiki acquiesça, commençant à sérieusement appréhender. Et la fumée qu'il apercevait n'arrangeait pas les choses...

-Oh mon dieu!

Le blond n'avait pas pu retenir ce cri tant le spectacle qui venait d'apparaître était impressionnant. Les villas de luxe rutilantes côtoyaient des tas de cendres fumants où des bâtisses en flammes. La végétation alentour semblait embrasée de tous côtés et les courageux pompiers qui avaient passé leur nuit à combattre les flammes en essayant vaillamment de sauver ce qu'ils pouvaient semblaient réduits à de simples fourmis impuissantes.

Yoshiki sentit les larmes lui monter brutalement aux yeux à cette vision quasi apocalyptique et il ne put empêcher un léger soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres quand il aperçu sa villa, encore miraculeusement intacte.

hide, qui avait finalement reconnu les lieux, se posa quelques instants plus tard au bord de l'immense piscine attenante à la villa de son ami, déposant délicatement son fardeau au sol.

-Tu as fait agrandir ta piscine. remarqua le vampire.

-Oui, j'aime bien nager.

hide eut un sourire alors que quelques souvenirs de mémorables batailles d'eau ici même lui revenaient. Il n'avait pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps dans cette ville mais il y avait tout de même eu de bons moments. Après tout, ils avaient quand même enregistré tout un album ici et Yoshiki les avait bien entendu hébergés chez lui, dans son antre américain.

Un léger picotement sur sa peau le tira de ses souvenirs et il avisa le ciel où le soleil commençait à poindre.

-Il faut que je rentre Yo-chan...

-Oui, bien sûr. Viens.

Yoshiki sortit ses clefs de sa poche et ouvrit la porte d'entrée une fois qu'ils eurent fait le tour de la bâtisse. L'air était agréablement frais à l'intérieur, contrastant avec l'écrasante chaleur qui régnait au dehors. hide entra donc en suivant son hôte, regardant partout autour de lui avec un sourire. Cette maison était devenue au fil des années un véritable musée. Des photos et posters s'étalaient un peu partout, représentant tantôt X ou l'un de ses membres, d'autres fois des affiches promotionnelles pour Violet UK ou encore S.K.I.N. ou, plus simplement, des clichés de Yoshiki lui-même, il adorait faire des photos. Des cd, vhs et dvd couvraient des étagères entières, des vinyles étaient fièrement exhibés aux murs, quelques guitares, des médiators et des baguettes complétant l'ensemble. hide fut particulièrement touché en voyant un mur qui semblait lui être entièrement consacré et où de vieilles reliques de l'époque côtoyaient dans une immense vitrine des dizaines de figurines et autres peluches à son effigie...

-Tu as gardé tout ça! s'émerveilla-t-il en faisant glisser le bout de ses doigts sur une vieille serviette au nom de X Japan épinglée au mur.

-Ben oui, c'est ma vie.

hide, ému, acquiesça simplement, continuant à dévorer son environnement des yeux. En fait, la maison n'avait pas vraiment changé constata-t-il, mais on ne distinguait quasiment plus les murs tant les souvenirs les recouvraient. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Yoshiki avait tant tenu à venir sauver quelque chose avant que tout ne parte en fumée.

-Attend-moi là. fit le blond en commençant à monter les marches. J'ai quelques trucs importants à aller chercher.

-Tu veux un coup de main?

-Non, ça devrait aller.

hide regarda donc son ami grimper l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Il continua son exploration en l'attendant, redécouvrant avec bonheur tous ces objets qu'il pensait disparus à jamais et relégués à un passé bien trop lointain.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Yoshiki redescendait, amenant avec lui un sac plein de partitions et d'enregistrements.

-Il faut absolument sauver tout ça... murmura le vampire en admiration devant une collection de cd des Saver Tiger dont il avait totalement oublié jusqu'à l'existence.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord mais... tu, tu as vu comme moi hide... tout crame...

-Mais Yoshiki! Il y a toute ta vie dans cette maison, toute notre vie! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers son ami. On va pas tout laisser partir en fumée comme ça!

-Et que proposes-tu? Les pompiers sont impuissants, c'est un vrai miracle que cette maison tienne encore debout!

Yoshiki se rendait difficilement à l'évidence, les larmes aux yeux mais c'était comme ça, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. hide, lui, ne répondit pas mais plusieurs idées plus folles les unes que les autres commençaient à germer joyeusement dans son esprit. Après tout, à quoi bon être un vampire doté de pouvoirs surhumains s'il ne tentait rien?

-J'ai promis. souffla-t-il. De ne prendre que le plus important et de repartir le plus vite possible... On n'a pas le choix hide-kun...

-Mais moi, je n'ai rien promis.

Yoshiki releva brutalement son regard embué de larmes sur son ami qui semblait terriblement déterminé.

-On peut forcément faire quelque chose! continua-t-il. Le feu est encore loin, il nous reste plusieurs heures. Yoshiki, ça ne te ressemble pas d'abandonner aussi facilement.

Abandonner? Non, il n'abandonnait pas, il tenait juste ses promesses. Et puis, à quoi bon se mettre en danger? hide était là, bel et bien vivant, X renaissait... des souvenirs, ils pourraient s'en reconstruire pleins!

-Je, je t'écoute alors. dit-il tout de même. C'est quoi ton idée?

-On pourrait... essayer de protéger la maison?

-C'est totalement impossible, tu le sais bien.

-Alors... sauvons tout ça.

-Hein?

-On emballe tout et on l'embarque!

Yoshiki regardait son ami avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, comme s'il était devenu totalement fou.

-Et tu comptes faire ça comment? Les routes sont coupés, y a aucun moyen de tout prendre!

-Et moi alors? Je peux porter des poids considérables et pas besoin de routes!

Le blond semblait indécis, pesant le pour et le contre de cette idée. hide lui donnait un fol espoir de sauver tout ça, ou du moins une partie, toute sa vie était ici et il refusait d'en faire son deuil maintenant qu'il y avait peut-être une chance... Oui mais voilà, d'après ce qu'il en avait vu, à ce rythme, les flammes atteindraient probablement la maison avant la nuit... Il ne leur restait que quelques heures et hide ne pouvait pas sortir à cause du soleil...

-Tu, tu crois vraiment que tu peux sauver quelque chose? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je n'essayais pas.

-... alors ok, je te suis.

hide lui offrit un sourire plein d'espoir et ils se mirent immédiatement au travail, commençant par décrocher les dizaines de clichés qui jonchaient les murs. Yoshiki sortit un vieux carton à dessins qui traînait dans un coin et y entassa posters et photos. Ils s'attaquèrent ensuite à tous les autres objets, vidant étagères et vitrines dans des valises et des cartons, remplissant tous les sacs qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Peu à peu, la maison se vida et les souvenirs s'entassèrent dans les bagages.

-On n'aura jamais assez de sacs!

-Mais si! Au pire, on fera des paquets avec des draps...T'en fais pas Yo-chan, on va y arriver.

Yoshiki lui offrit un sourire presque confiant et se remis à la tâche.

Vers seize heures, après avoir passé toute leur journée à trier et entasser, ils avaient finalement réussi à tout réunir et une montagne de paquets divers les attendait dans le salon.

-Il va falloir des dizaines de voyages pour tout transporter! se lamenta le blond devant l'ampleur du travail qu'il restait encore à accomplir.

-C'est pas faux... Enfin, peut-être pas autant quand même et puis, si je commence tout de suite, on devrait y arriver.

-Tout de suite? Mais t'es malade ou quoi?! T'as vu le soleil de plomb dehors?

-Je vais te piquer des fringues et me protéger, t'en fais pas.

-Et si quelqu'un te voit?

-Personne me verra. Et puis, ils sont assez occupés avec l'incendie... Yo-chan, faut tenter le coup.

-... fais attention quand même...

-Je suis toujours prudent, t'en fais pas. Je viendrais te chercher si les flammes se font trop menaçantes ok?

-Oui, je te fais confiance de toute façon.

C'est peu avant dix-sept heure qu'hide prit son premier envol. Yoshiki lui avait indiqué l'adresse d'un petit appartement dont il était également propriétaire dans un coin reculé de la ville. Il avait acheté ce logement pour être plus prêt du studio d'enregistrement dans lequel il finalisait la plupart de ses œuvres, celui de sa villa n'ayant pas ce "petit quelque chose" qui lui plaisait tant.

Le vampire prit soin de se couvrir de la tête aux pieds, ressortant ses lunettes noires et commença à prendre des paquets. Un énorme sac sur le dos, d'autres en bandoulière, une grosse valise à la main et le carton à dessins sous le bras.

Il s'envola sans trop de difficulté et disparu sous le regard anxieux d'un Yoshiki plein d'espoir.

Le jeune vampire mit assez longtemps à trouver l'appartement, toujours peu doué pour se repérer dans cette ville malgré les indications de son ami et puis, il devait faire très attention, chargé comme il était, pour ne pas se faire repérer et il fallait bien avouer que le soleil puissant ce jour là ne lui facilitait pas du tout la tâche...

-J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais! s'exclama le blond quand hide revint enfin, déchargé de ses fardeaux.

-Désolé, j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver. Mais ça va aller plus vite maintenant.

Il effectua ainsi quatre autres voyages, toujours chargé comme une mule. Les vêtements que lui avaient prêtés Yoshiki pour se protéger avaient beau être épais, ils n'étaient pas assez performants et hide sentait le soleil lui démanger la peau. Mais il gardait courage et continuait inlassablement.

Peu après dix-neuf heures, alors qu'il venait d'effectuer son cinquième voyage, hide se décida à "enlever" à son tour Yoshiki.

-C'est trop dangereux ici maintenant Yo-chan.

-Mais, il reste encore beaucoup de choses à emmener!

-T'en fais pas, je reviendrais les chercher mais il faut absolument te mettre à l'abri.

Yoshiki céda, jetant un dernier regard à sa maison et se laissa emmener. Il vit du ciel sa villa entourée par les flammes qui se rapprochaient inexorablement et il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Désormais, il n'avait plus aucun espoir de sauver la bâtisse...

-hide? s'inquiéta-t-il après quelques instants de vol. Tu vas bien?

-Mwè... grogna-t-il C'est ce putain de soleil, t'en fais pas.

Yoshiki ne sembla pas particulièrement convaincu mais il n'ajouta rien, s'inquiétant en silence. hide semblait voler avec un peu de difficulté et une légère fumée blanchâtre, quasi imperceptible, s'échappait par endroit de ses vêtements; il brûlait.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement situé dans un petit immeuble huppé et hide pénétra par la fenêtre avant d'y déposer son ami. Il s'appuya un instant sur le mur, reprenant quelques forces avant de repartit. Il restait encore tant de choses à sauver...

-Tu devrais rester ici...

-Non, j'ai encore du boulot.

-Ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés hide-kun... je viens de te retrouver, j'ai pas trop envie de te perdre une nouvelle fois tu sais...

hide lui adressa un sourire rassurant, baisa délicatement son front et reprit son envol sous le soleil estival qui ne semblait pas prêt à se coucher.

Il fit encore ainsi deux autres voyages, mettant à chaque fois plus de temps pour récupérer et Yoshiki voulut l'empêcher de repartir de nouveau.

-Il ne reste presque plus rien tu sais. se justifia le vampire.

-Mais tu as déjà sauvé tant de choses hide!

-Yoshiki, tout commence à brûler... c'est notre dernière chance...

Yoshiki s'acharna mais hide, pourtant épuisé, repartit tout de même. Le blond le regarda s'envoler, plus inquiet que jamais. hide ne volait presque plus droit et laissait échapper dans son sillage un filet de fumée désormais constant.

Quand il arriva de nouveau à la villa, les flammes l'avaient envahie et il se fraya avec difficulté un chemin jusqu'au salon où l'attendaient les derniers paquets. Il les saisit rapidement, quelque peu titubant et aveuglé par la fumée mais déterminé. Seulement, quand il se retourna pour repartir une dernière fois, un mur de flammes se dressait devait lui. Il prit son courage à deux mains et fonça, traversant le feu en quelques instants, ne ressentant quasiment pas la brûlure sur sa peau alors que le bas de son sweat commençait à prendre feu. Il reprit son envol, filant le plus vite possible dans le ciel, le vent arrêtant la combustion du tissu qui ne le protégeait plus vraiment convenablement. Le soleil le brûlait de plus en plus et, dans un dernier effort, il atterrit lourdement dans l'appartement où Yoshiki l'attendait impatiemment.

-hide!!

Le blond se précipita sur son ami dont les vêtements fumaient allègrement.

-J'ai... réussi... souffla-t-il.

-Oui. Oui hide, tu as réussi.

hide semblait totalement à bout de forces, exténué et Yoshiki entreprit de lui enlever ses habits à-demi calcinés avant de l'aider à se coucher. La peau du jeune vampire était brûlée en divers endroits et des cloques commençaient à apparaître de ci de là. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer et c'est totalement épuisé qu'il se laissa happer par les bras de Morphée.

Dehors, le soleil se couchait enfin.

(1):

précisons que cette scène est totalement inspirée d'une conversation entre Momo et Sumire dans le manga "Kimi wa pet" pour les connaisseur

--

_Pauvre hide-kun!_

_Bref, la suite très rapidement, c'est promis!_

_Un petit avis?_

_Bisous les gens!!_


	11. Chapter 10

Titre: **Les larmes de la lune**

Rating: **K** pour l'instant

Genre: fantastique

Pairing: alors pour le moment nous avons un **Pata/Heath**...

Disclaimer: hide et X japan ne nous appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ce qui est bien dommage mais bon, on fait bien mumuse avec quand même

Petit mot des auteurs:

_Kikoo les gens!_

_Comme promis, voici la suite rapidement!_

_Et bientôt un autre chapitre puisqu'en suite, il vous faudra attendre deux semaines avant d'avoir la suite... hide memorial summit oblige..._

_Donc et bien, bonne lecture et profitez-en bien!_

**Chapitre 10:**

hide ne se réveilla pas de la nuit et finit par entrer dans cette lourde léthargie qu'est le sommeil des vampires. Douze heures qui furent pour Yoshiki un long tunnel d'angoisses. Il avait couché hide dans sa chambre dont il avait fermé les épais rideaux. A la lueur de sa lampe de chevet, il veillait sur lui en tentant comme il pouvait de soigner ses brûlures comme il l'aurait fait pour un humain puisqu'il ne savait pas faire autrement.

Heureusement, hide ne guérissait pas comme un mortel et sa peau guérie presque à vue d'œil en ne laissant qu'un vague hâle. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans son sommeil vampirique, Yoshiki eut la peur de sa vie car il cessa de respirer. Il n'avait jamais vu hide dormir donc il ne pouvait pas savoir si son état était normal. Toujours est-il qu'à présent que toute animation l'avait quittée, hide ressemblait de façon terrible à un mort et Yoshiki revoyait défiler devant ses yeux le jour où il l'avait vu dans son cercueil.

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, il sortit de la chambre pour aller sur le balcon.

Loin devant lui, un nuage de fumée noire obscurcissait l'aube. Sa maison devait être probablement en ruine à présent et il n'avait pas le courage de regarder les infos pour savoir où en était le combat contre le feu. Cependant, comparé à tout les pauvres gens qui avaient perdu leurs biens, il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre car il avait pu sauver tout ce qui comptait réellement grâce à hide. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il irait jusqu'à faire tout ça pour lui et il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su l'empêcher d'aller si loin. Il adressa mentalement une vibrante prière au ciel pour qu'hide s'en sorte bien.

Comme il sentait qu'il allait péter les plombs s'il restait sans rien faire, Yoshiki décida d'aller au moins faire quelques courses. Il n'y avait absolument rien à manger et à présent qu'il avait perdu sa maison, il allait vivre dans cet appartement pendant un certain temps. Il ferma bien la porte, même si hide ne risquait pas vraiment d'être découvert, et sortit dans la rue.

Des cendres provenant de l'incendie s'étaient déposés jusque-là et les gens avaient des mines soucieuses. Yoshiki entra dans un supermarché et fit ses emplettes en insistant particulièrement sur ce qu'il était censé ne pas manger puisqu'il suivait un régime spécial destiné à renforcer son jeu de batterie. Au diable les prescriptions ! Il mourrait littéralement de faim et il était si anxieux qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'enfiler une tablette entière de chocolat. Chose qu'il fit dés qu'il fut rentré. hide n'avait toujours pas bougé et Yoshiki ne pouvait espérer aucun changement avant le coucher du soleil. Il se sentait totalement épuisé mais quand il essaya de dormir, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Pas avec un hide qui semblait mort dans sa chambre.

Il se leva rageusement de son canapé et se mit à faire les cent pas comme un lion en cage avec une sale envie de se mettre à hurler. Il ne pouvait RIEN faire. Alors, pour décharger ses nerfs, il ouvrit tous les sacs et commença à retapisser son appartement de tout ce qui s'était trouvé dans la villa.

Il remit tous les posters, les bibelots en mettant la radio pour s'empêcher de penser. Les murs de son appartement étaient moins larges que dans sa villa et quand il aurait retrouvé son état normal, Yoshiki allait trouver la déco affreusement bordélique et dépareillée. Mais à ce moment-là, il s'en fichait totalement, il voulait seulement s'occuper. Toute l'installation le prit jusque dans l'après-midi, après quoi il se mit à travailler sur les partitions de X-Japan qu'il avait commencé à écrire.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna.

Surpris, Yoshiki décrocha en se demandant qui pouvait être au courant de sa présence ici.

- Moshi moshi ?

- Yoshiki !! Enfin, je te trouve mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Vous disiez que vous seriez de retour aujourd'hui ! J'ai appelé chez toi, sur ton portable et ça répondait pas ! J'ai cru que vous étiez tombés en plein océan !

C'était la voix de Toshi qui se remettait manifestement d'une grosse panique.

- Toshi… ma maison a brûlé… et j'ai pas pris mon portable c'est pour ça.

- Ah c'est malin, je mourrais d'inquiétude moi ! gémit le chanteur. Comment va hide ?

Les yeux de Yoshiki commencèrent à le piquer mais, sur le moment, il ne trouva pas la force d'avouer à Toshi ce qu'il s'était passé :

- Il dort… il est vraiment très fatigué du voyage, c'est pour ça qu'on reste plus longtemps.

- Yoshiki, t'as pas l'air bien…

Le batteur inspira profondément et fit un effort pour maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix :

- Non ça va… je suis juste crevé moi aussi parce qu'on a vidé ma maison avant que le feu arrive pour tout transporter à l'appart.

- Vous allez revenir en volant aussi ? s'inquiéta Toshi. Ce serait bien plus sûr de prendre l'avion cette fois.

- Ouais peut-être… Je verrai ça quand… hide sera réveillé.

- D'accord, appelle-moi quand vous partez.

- Ok. Rassure les autres. A plus.

Yoshiki raccrocha, l'estomac noué. Il était dix-sept heures et il avait encore du temps avant le coucher du soleil. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de travailler. Le cœur battant, il entra dans sa chambre où hide reposait toujours dans la position exacte où il l'avait laissé. Son visage pâle et figé semblait être celui d'une statue de cire. Yoshiki détestait le voir comme ça et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revoir une étincelle de vie dans le corps de son ami. Avec un sentiment proche de la crainte, il monta sur le lit et s'allongea près d'hide. C'était morbide mais il ne voulait pas laisser sa répulsion prendre le pas sur son amitié. Il passa doucement la main dans les cheveux roses du vampire. Ils étaient doux et souples. Puis, du bout des doigts, il descendit sur son front, sur l'arrête de son nez, sur sa joue droite. Une statue oui… mais une magnifique statue. hide n'avait jamais été réellement beau au sens propre du terme mais il avait toujours possédé ce charme irréel et ce fait semblait avoir été accentué par sa nature vampirique. Et il resterait comme ça pour l'éternité…

Il se hissa sur un coude et posa un baiser léger sur la joue du vampire avant de se rallonger.

- hide… réveille-toi… murmura-t-il en serrant contre lui le bras inerte de son ami.

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et ses larmes se mirent enfin à couler :

- Ne me laisse pas une seconde fois… reviens… je t'en supplie...

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant effrayé. Cela ne dura pas longtemps car les larmes achevèrent de l'épuiser. Instinctivement, il se bouina contre hide comme pour essayer de lui communiquer sa chaleur puis il sombra dans un sommeil lourd…

Lorsqu'hide émergea de son sommeil, c'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler pourquoi il était dans une chambre inconnue. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, encore un peu fatigué et très affamé mais comparé à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver, il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il sourit en voyant Yoshiki serré contre lui et qui se servait de son bras comme d'un doudou. La chaleur de son corps était une véritable bénédiction. Il serait bien resté comme ça mais il avait faim et il fallait qu'il parte à la chasse. Alors il dégagea doucement son bras et se pencha vers son ami en lui caressant les cheveux :

- Yoshiki ?

Ce dernier ouvrit péniblement les yeux puis son visage prit l'expression du plus grand des soulagements. hide vit qu'il avait pleuré.

- hide…

- Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?

Pour toute réponse, Yoshiki se jeta dans ses bras en le faisant retomber sur le dos et se remit à pleurer :

- J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais pas… Ca fait une nuit et un jour que tu dors… tu ressemblais à un mort, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur !

Yoshiki tremblait et s'accrochait à lui. hide comprit tout et le serra dans ses bras pour le réconforter :

- Oh Yoshiki, je suis désolé… les vampires ont toujours cet air-là quand ils dorment. Nous ne rêvons pas. Nos corps sont morts alors quand nous perdons cette… chose qui nous anime quand nous sommes réveillés, c'est comme si nous redevenions des cadavres. A la différence que ça ne dure qu'une journée.

Yoshiki s'écarta de lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

- Je comprends pas… C'est quoi qui vous anime ? Et… vous êtes vides sinon ? Vous n'avez pas d'âme ?

hide eut un petit sourire triste :

- Tu es en train de te poser les mêmes questions que moi. Adam n'en savait pas plus lui non plus. D'où venons-nous ? Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? Où est notre âme mortelle ? Du moins pour ceux qui croient à son existence… Si le Paradis et l'Enfer existent, nous ne savons même pas si nous méritons l'un ou l'autre ou si nous sommes exclus des deux.

Mais Yoshiki ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait devant lui juste un corps animé d'un je-ne-sais-quoi de sorcellerie. Les yeux d'hide brillaient exactement comme quand il était mortel et tout en lui était resté pareil. La même douceur, la même façon de penser… il ne pouvait en être ainsi.

hide sentait Yoshiki qui débordait d'émotions envers lui et ça le bouleversait. Il lui sourit tendrement :

- J'ai pas envie de penser à tout ça… je sors un instant pour chasser.

- Je viens !

- Non reste ici. Regarde-toi, tu es à bout et t'as des cernes énormes sous les yeux, constata le vampire en passant son pouce sous l'œil de Yoshiki. Dors tranquille, je te promets que je vais revenir le plus rapidement possible.

Yoshiki était trop fatigué pour protester. Après tout, hide ne risquait pas grand-chose non ? Alors il se recoucha et se cala confortablement sur un oreiller. hide ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder faire tellement Yoshiki lui semblait à la fois magnifique et touchant dans sa sensibilité à fleur de peau. Il ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser sur le front :

- Je te chante une berceuse ? murmura-t-il en souriant.

Yoshiki lui offrit un regard noir :

- hide… va chasser.

Le vampire se mit à rire tandis que Yoshiki, tout souriant, fermait les yeux et se rendormait sans plus de cérémonie. hide lui jeta encore un long regard avant de quitter la chambre. Il sourit joyeusement en voyant l'appartement redécoré à la va-vite puis sortit en quête de nourriture.

Quand on savait où chercher c'était facile. Les rats qui vivaient sur les hauteurs de Los Angeles avaient fui les incendies et étaient venus grossir le nombre de leurs congénères dans les bas-fonds du centre. Il en tua une bonne dizaine pour se remettre d'une nuit de jeûne et aussi pour prendre des forces pour le voyage de retour. Le corps réchauffé et le visage coloré par le sang, il s'autorisa une petite promenade à visage découvert dans ce coin où personne ne risquait de le reconnaître.

Tout en marchant, il se mit à songer...

Yoshiki avait réveillé en lui des questions existentielles auxquelles il avait toujours évité de penser de crainte de devenir fou. L'éternité lui faisait peur. C'était… inenvisageable. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours vécu au jour le jour et tout ce qui l'intéressait était de retrouver ses amis et de passer tout son temps avec eux. Mais dans cent ans, deux cents ans, il serait toujours là. C'était une pensée que les mortels ne connaissaient pas. Et d'ici là, il aurait eu le temps de voir ses amis vieillir et mourir et tout ce qu'il avait aimé allait disparaître et le laisser là. C'était comme se tenir sur le quai d'une gare à regarder passer les trains sans jamais en prendre aucun.

Un soupir profond, presque un gémissement lui échappa ; il comprenait pourquoi on essayait toujours de tenir les vampires loin de leurs souvenirs et loin des mortels. A cet instant, il aurait échangé sans hésitation son immortalité contre une vie humaine. Vivre encore cinquante ans, vieillir avec ceux qu'il aimait et mourir avec eux, cela était au fond bien moins terrifiant que de traverser les âges de perte en perte.

Soudain, il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une sensation familière. Il y avait un autre vampire près de lui, il en était sûr. Un peu inquiet, il se tint sur ses gardes en espérant que cet inconnu ne lui soit pas hostile. Il n'y avait que des humains autour de lui et il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Est-ce qu'il le cherchait ou était-ce un hasard ?

L'air calme, il continua de marcher et s'arrangea pour se retrouver un peu à l'écart des passants. Si ce vampire était venu pour lui, il allait se manifester. Et en effet, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Une silhouette vêtue d'un long manteau déboucha du tournant juste devant lui. hide, le cœur battant, ne bougea plus et la laissa s'avancer, prêt à s'envoler au moindre signe louche.

L'inconnu s'arrêta à trois mètres de lui et repoussa sa capuche.

hide fut submergé d'une vague de respect craintif : c'était Léonard.

- Altesse… que faites-vous là?!

Léonard, dont les longs cheveux noirs et frisés trahissaient bien son appartenance à une autre époque, répondit de sa voix profonde :

- Je suis venu voir comment tu t'en sortais.

Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être venu là pour lui chercher des noises, surtout que hide estimait n'avoir rien fait de mal. Le jeune vampire, mal à l'aise, s'inclina et répondit :

- Il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine. Je vais bien, j'ai retrouvé mes amis qui ont tous accepté mon nouvel… état.

hide jeta un coup d'œil inquiet aux quelques passants qui déambulaient près d'eux. Ce n'était pas du tout le bon endroit pour une discussion entre vampires.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Léonard comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Les mortels ne nous voient pas, je m'en suis occupé.

hide le croyait sur parole. Léonard était si vieux qu'il disposait sûrement de tout un tas de pouvoirs dont il ne connaissait qu'une petite partie. Et le fait qu'il l'ait retrouvé ici, à Los Angeles alors qu'il devrait théoriquement se trouver au Japon en ce moment même ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons...

- Je sais ce que tu as fait ici, dit Léonard. Tu as pris un grand risque…

hide ne se demanda même pas comment il le savait et répondit :

- Je sais mais il le fallait. Je voulais aider mon ami et sauver tous nos souvenirs.

Les yeux d'hide se teintèrent de tristesse :

- Altesse... y'a-t-il un moyen pour nous de redevenir humains ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Le visage grave de Léonard parut s'adoucir un peu :

- S'il y en avait un et que je le connaissais, je serais déjà redevenu humain…

hide osa enfin poser une question qui le démangeait :

- Altesse… est-ce que vous, vous avez des souvenirs de votre vie mortelle ? demanda-t-il sans savoir s'il obtiendrait une réponse à son interrogation.

Mais Léonard ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas lui répondre et il plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

- Oui.

Il poursuivit, le visage sans expression :

- J'étais le fils d'un très haut dignitaire de Byzance et j'ai participé à la bataille de Malazgerd contre les Turcs en 1071. Bataille que nous avons perdue. Mon père est mort à mes côtés ce jour-là et moi j'ai été gravement blessé. Ce serait trop long de t'expliquer comment j'ai rencontré un vampire après ça mais j'ai retrouvé tous mes souvenirs à cause de l'imprudence de celui qui m'avait fait. Il était Turc justement et nous sommes revenus à Byzance peu de temps après. Il ne savait pas que ça réveillerait toute mon ancienne vie, c'était un vampire solitaire. Après cela, je l'ai repoussé et je n'ai jamais plus voulu le revoir. Je suis resté à Byzance pendant quelques temps désespéré par ce que j'étais devenu… J'ai vu ma famille disparaître au fil du temps, mon monde s'est transformé, la ville est passée aux mains des Turcs et a changé de nom. Aujourd'hui, ce qu'il reste de Byzance se trouve dans les musées…

Sa voix ne trahissait aucune émotion mais hide était bouleversé pour lui. Ainsi, il vivait dans cette situation depuis plus de mille ans…

- Comment avez-vous fait pour… supporter ça ?

Léonard releva les yeux vers hide :

- Je t'avais prévenu que ce serait dur pour toi de vivre avec les mortels. Mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur à t'en empêcher car j'aurais agi comme toi si j'avais pu. Mais la religion avait bien plus d'emprise sur les esprits qu'aujourd'hui. Je craignais d'être devenu une créature du diable et je savais que ma famille me verrait comme tel.

- Altesse… bredouilla hide. Avez-vous appris quelque chose sur nous ? Est-ce que nous avons toujours une âme humaine ou sommes-nous totalement des... monstres ?

Léonard lui fit un sourire mélancolique :

- Je crois que nous n'avons plus d'âme… Sinon pourquoi retournerions-nous à l'état de mort quand nous nous endormons ? Mais j'ignore alors ce qui nous anime encore…

- Plus d'âme ? hoqueta hide. Mais où est-elle allée ? Il n'y a pas moyen de la reprendre ?

- Il paraît que si, marmonna Léonard. Beaucoup de vampires ont cherché le moyen de la retrouver et diverses rumeurs courent dans le monde entier sans qu'on n'ait jamais su laquelle était la bonne.

hide avait un énorme nœud à l'estomac :

- J'ai peur… j'ai peur de mourir et j'ai aussi peur de vivre… je ne pourrai traverser jamais les siècles comme vous, ce sera trop dur…

- J'ai souffert le martyr mais je me suis accroché parce que je préférais ça à la mort et à l'enfer que je croyais mériter. Puis j'ai rencontré d'autres vampires aussi perdus que moi et nous avons commencé à construire cet abri sous la montagne que tu as connu. Nous voulions cela pour nous et pour tous les vampires qui viendraient ensuite. Il fallait nous donner le moyen de nous couper du monde mortel où nous ne pouvions plus vivre sans souffrir. Notre seul moyen de trouver la paix était de vivre entre nous en oubliant d'où nous venions. Evidemment, pour moi c'était trop tard mais j'ai trouvé une raison de vivre dans ce projet. A présent, je ne sors que rarement car je n'aime pas ce monde moderne.

Il s'avança un peu vers hide et le fixa avec une pointe de pitié dans le regard :

- Si tu sens que c'est trop dur, reviens parmi nous, la communauté t'accueillera toujours.

Le cœur du jeune vampire rata un battement :

- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est ça qui me déchirera le cœur ! Je vivrai avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent et ensuite je me tuerai, voilà !

Léonard hocha la tête d'un air soucieux :

- Tu aimes trop tes mortels… en particulier celui avec lequel tu es venu ici. Fais attention… Vous risquez gros tous les deux dans cette histoire. Il voudra te rejoindre, tu refuseras. Vous ne pourrez jamais vous aimer "normalement" et ça le torturera. Ensuite il vieillira sous tes yeux. Retiens-toi de tomber amoureux d'un mortel hide…

Mais hide n'en revenait pas. Il n'était pas amoureux de Yoshiki ! Enfin… il ne le pensait pas… Mais Léonard eut un léger sourire et hide fut convaincu qu'il lisait dans ses pensées.

- Mais oui tu as raison ! confirma Léonard avec une pointe d'humour. Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que je sais faire.

hide essaya de sourire mais tout ce que lui avait dit Léonard lui pesait lourdement sur le cœur et ce dernier le comprit :

- Il va te falloir beaucoup de courage pour continuer à vivre avec les humains. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux alors suis ta voie. Tu pourras toujours venir me trouver en Argentine si tu as besoin de conseils.

- D'accord… merci Altesse, dit hide en baissant la tête.

Le temps qu'il regarde à nouveau devant lui et Léonard avait déjà disparu.

hide reprit sa marche au hasard, l'esprit troublé par des milliers de pensées toutes plus déprimantes les unes que les autres. La visite de Léonard, loin de le réconforter, l'avait plongé encore plus avant dans son angoisse et son regret de la vie mortelle. Le soleil, la nourriture, une peau chaude, sa carrière… Autant de choses qu'il ne retrouverait plus jamais. Ses anciens soucis de mortel lui paraissaient insignifiants en comparaison de ceux qu'il avait maintenant. En fait, à l'époque, il aurait dû se considérer comme heureux au lieu d'être aussi stupide. A présent, il avait le gouffre de l'éternité devant lui et le chagrin permanent de savoir qu'il allait perdre tout ce à quoi il tenait au fil du temps. Quelle affreuse punition pour quelques minutes d'inconscience… Et toujours cette souffrance aigue au fond de lui, cette intense envie de fondre en larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à assouvir. C'était une torture.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à courir droit en direction de l'appartement de Yoshiki. Pendant son absence, il s'était changé et portait un t-shirt large et un boxer duquel dépassaient ses longues jambes. Il était profondément endormi sur le dos, un bras étendu en travers du lit. Il était magnifiquement beau. hide resta sur le pas de la porte à le regarder, paralysé sur place par l'amour et le chagrin. Au bout d'un moment, il s'avança et monta sur le lit pour prendre doucement Yoshiki dans ses bras. Ce dernier ouvrit un œil ensommeillé et lui sourit :

- Coucou… ça va mieux ?

- Oui… souffla hide.

Yoshiki se sentait tellement bien là, à demi-endormi et dans les bras d'hide, qu'il se blottit encore davantage contre lui avec la ferme intention de passer la nuit comme ça, totalement inconscient du tourment qui faisait rage dans l'esprit de son ami. hide le regarda se rendormir, déchiré de souffrance à l'idée qu'il le perdrait un jour. Il le serra contre sa poitrine, une main passée dans son dos, l'autre enfouie dans ses cheveux et posa un long baiser sur la joue de Yoshiki, tout près de ses lèvres. Il passa le reste de la nuit comme ça, plongé dans ses pensées avec le cœur de Yoshiki qu'il entendait battre paisiblement.

--

_A très vite pour la suite! _


	12. Chapter 11

Titre: **Les larmes de la lune**

Rating: **K** pour l'instant

Genre: fantastique

Pairing: alors pour le moment nous avons un **Pata/Heath**...

Disclaimer: hide et X japan ne nous appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ce qui est bien dommage mais bon, on fait bien mumuse avec quand même

Petit mot des auteurs:

_Salut!_

_Rah làlà, je suis absolument désolée de vous avoir fait attendre deux longues semaines pour avoir la suite que voici enfin! Mais bon, de Tokyo, je pouvais pas trop updater..._

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 11:**

Yoshiki ne s'éveilla que le lendemain matin et il faisait déjà grand jour. Encore un peu à la masse, il jeta un vague coup d'oeil autour de lui, quelque peu perdu avant que les évènements des deux derniers jours ne lui reviennent en mémoire. Et il ne put s'empêcher de ne faire qu'une seule constation: hide n'était plus là.

Le lit lui sembla bien vide; il s'était endormi dans ses bras et, sans savoir pourquoi,il s'attendait à s'y réveiller... Toujours affublé de son simple t-shirt et d'un boxer, il se leva finalement, ne supportant plus d'être allongé dans ce grand lit froid.

-Tiens, enfin réveillé? l'accueillit hide qui regardait la télévision, assis en tailleur sur un tapis beige.

-hide ?

-Bah oui!

-Je... je pensais que tu étais sorti...

Le vampire eut un sourire affectueux.

-Trop de soleil. déclara-t-il simplement. Vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois, je préfère rester au frais.

Yoshiki ne put qu'acquiescer. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir hide dans un tel état de faiblesse, jamais.

-Hey, je vais bien ok? dit doucement le jeune vampire en sentant la vague d'inquiétude qui venait de submerger son ami.

-Oui, je sais.

hide eut un soupir et il se leva, venant doucement enlacer le blond dans une tendre étreinte, perdant son visage dans les cheveux quelque peu ébouriffés. Yoshiki retint à peine un léger soupir de bien-être. Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus aussi câlins l'un envers l'autre ? Même avant la disparition de hide, Yoshiki ne venait se réfugier dans ses bras que dans un cas d'extrême détresse. A présent, c'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus se passer de ces étreintes.

-Je te jure que tout va bien Yo-chan.

-Je sais. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, je m'angoisse toujours beaucoup trop pour les gens que j'aime, tu le sais bien.

hide sourit à travers les cheveux de son ami et resserra un peu ses bras sur le corps encore tout chaud de sommeil. Yoshiki l'enlaça aussi, quelque peu rasséréné mais rompant le paisible moment quand un énorme gargouillis émana de son ventre affamé. hide éclata de rire.

-J'ai faim. déclara Yoshiki posément.

-J'avais remarqué... aller viens, je t'ai préparé un p'tit dèj.

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux interloqués et le dévisagea.

-Tu... tu as fait..._ à manger_?

-Bah oui pourquoi?

-Heu...

-Tu sais, c'est pas parce que j'y touche pas que je suis pas capable de préparer quelque chose de comestible!

Yoshiki le regarda un peu gêné mais n'ajouta rien... seulement... il tenait un tant sois peu à la vie et, d'après ses souvenirs, hide n'avait jamais été particulièrement un bon cuisinier...

-Pff, t'as aucune confiance en moi! fit un hide faussement vexé en riant intérieurement.

-Mais non! C'est pas ça!

-Bon ok. T'as aucune confiance en ma cuisine!

-...

-Ah! Démasqué!

Yoshiki n'ajouta rien, baissant la tête d'un air penaud sous le regard triomphant d'un hide qui éclata bientôt d'un grand rire joyeux. Décidemment, il adorait toujours autant le faire tourner en bourrique...

-Aller, fais pas cette tête et va manger, je te jure que j'ai pas essayé de t'empoisonner!

-Hm...

Le blond s'exécuta tout de même et gagna la cuisine où un copieux petit-déjeuner l'attendait.

-Alors? s'enquit hide en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte quelques minutes plus tard. T'es pas encore mort?

Yoshiki, la bouche pleine de croissants qu'il trempait allègrement dans un bol de café, se retourna vers lui.

-Non ch'est crès pon! baragouina-t-il alors qu'hide repartait dans son hilarité.

Le blond avala finalement, essuyant rapidement sa bouche dégoulinante avant de le regarder d'un air plus sérieux.

-Aller avoue. Tu es parti avant que le soleil ne soit vraiment levé et tu es allé à la boulangerie française à l'autre bout de la ville parce que tu sais que je suis accroc aux croissants!

-Hum... c'est possible...

-Et tu t'es même pas perdu?

-...

-hide?

-... heu... bah en fait je, je suis parti à quatre heure et demi... avoua-t-il.

-Et?

-Et... je suis rentré vers six heures...

Ce fut au tour de Yoshiki de s'esclaffer mais au fond, il était terriblement touché du geste de son ami.

Il termina assez rapidement de se gaver de viennoiseries (vraiment pas bon pour le régime tout ça... ) avant de foncer sous la douche, histoire de se réveiller enfin convenablement.

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, il ressortait, parfaitement frais et dispo. Une odeur de gel douche et de shampoing embauma subitement l'appartement et hide eu presque l'impression d'être enveloppé par les senteurs. Son odorat surdéveloppé semblait être titillé de partout et l'odeur de l'after-shave de son ami lui fit fermer les yeux de délice.

-hide?

Le vampire tressaillit et rouvrit brutalement les yeux. Yoshiki était là, l'observant, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur alors que ses cheveux encore humides lui collaient au visage, un demi-sourire jouant sur ses lèvres... tout simplement affolant...

-Tu rêves?

-Nan... tu sens bon...

-Je sens _toujours_ bon!

-C'est vrai.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et n'ajoutèrent plus rien.

-Dis... reprit finalement Yoshiki avec une légère hésitation. On devrait peut-être penser à rentrer non?

-Hum... moui...

-Je... je vais réserver des billets d'avion alors...

-Avion?

Yoshiki se mordit les lèvres. Il ne voulait surtout pas vexer son ami mais il pensait que Toshi avait raison...

-Je peux pas prendre l'avion Yoshiki, c'est impossible.

-Hein? Pourquoi? s'étonna le blond. Les vampires supportent pas la pressurisation?

hide eut un petit rire.

-Honnêtement, j'en ai aucune idée. avoua-t-il. Mais je pense pas que ça soit vraiment un problème... par contre, ne pas avoir de passeport et être considéré comme mort depuis presque dix ans, ça, ça pourrait poser problème!

Yoshiki réprima un petit sourire et se fila mentalement une baffe tant la logique de ces paroles le choquait presque.

-Mais tu as raison sur un point Yo-chan. continua-t-il. C'est plus prudent pour toi de rentrer en avion. Je suis encore assez fatigué et puis, on n'est pas vraiment pressés cette fois...

Le blond le regarda fixement pendant un instant avant d'acquiescer. Au moins, il ne semblait lui en vouloir le moins du monde et il poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Le soir même, il était dans l'avion, direction Tokyo.

hide, lui, venait de quitter Yoshiki à l'aéroport et il décida de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps. Le soleil était couché depuis bientôt une heure, avec le décalage horaire, il arriverait probablement dans la nuit à Tokyo.

Il s'envola donc discrètement, enclenchant le mode "turbo" dès le début de son voyage. Sans personne à transporter, il pouvait se permettre d'aller à toute vitesse.

La nuit n'était pas particulièrement claire et l'obscurité se fit quasi-totale alors qu'il survolait l'océan d'un noir d'encre.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre, hide filant à travers l'obscurité qui semblait l'engloutir et, comme il l'avait prévu, il arriva à Tokyo au beau milieu de la nuit. Les nuages recouvraient lune et étoiles et il aurait probablement frissonné sous la brise s'il pouvait ressentir le froid. En silence, il se posa dans un petit jardin qu'il connaissait désormais bien, observant et profitant du calme et de la quiétude ambiante. Il leva le regard jusqu'à une fenêtre, au premier étage, et un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres quand il la vit ouverte, Pata semblant l'attendre. En silence, il s'éleva et pénétra dans la chambre.

A côté, il entendait son ami ronfler allègrement et il le remercia mentalement de lui avoir laissé cette entrée. Après tout, Yoshiki ne serait pas rentré chez lui avant la fin de la matinée et tout le monde dormait encore.

Il soupira.

Il avait de longues heures à tuer devant lui et, bien que le voyage l'ait fatigué, il ne se sentait pas du tout l'envie de dormir. Las, il se posa sur le lit, restant assis quelques instants avant de s'allonger, les bras croisés sous sa tête et fixant le plafond d'un regard vide. Des pensées peu agréables qu'il avait pourtant réussi à chasser ces dernières heures revinrent le hanter violemment et il se mit à réfléchir longuement sur les évènements de ces dernières semaines. Tout était allé si vite... Il y a peu encore, son seul souci était le léger ennui qu'il ressentait à rester enfermé... Maintenant, sa vie semblait terriblement compliquée... Certes, il avait finalement retrouvé souvenirs et amis... mais à quel prix?

Il avait perdu presque dix ans de vie et son immortalité n'y changerait rien.

A quoi bon vivre seul?

Adam, qu'il croyait avoir aimé de toutes ses forces, était mort et il ne voulait plus y penser. Sa famille, son frère surtout, le croyait mort tout comme une grande partie de ses amis et il ne pourrait jamais les retrouver.

Taiji, Pata, Heath, Toshi et Yoshiki avaient accepté son retour et semblaient l'aimer tout autant qu'avant, comme si le temps n'avait pas eu de réelle emprise sur leur amitié... Oui mais voilà, il ne pouvait plus partager autant de choses qu'avant, des joies simples comme boire une bonne bière en délirant ou se ballader en ville, sous le soleil, sur une moto rutilante et pétaradante... tout cela lui manquait terriblement...

Et puis, ils avaient vieilli, pas lui. Et il ne vieillirait jamais, plus jamais... peu à peu, il les verrait s'éteindre et disparaître...

hide eut un soupir et se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Léonard et qui ne l'avait pas vraiment rasséréné. Serait-il comme lui un jour? Toujours le même physique, mille ans plus tard, respecté et craint de tous mais sans aucune attache, aucun vestige de sa vie passée et de son époque... Il eut un petit rire nerveux en imaginant que, peut-être un jour, les vieux cd de X se retrouveraient eux aussi dans un musée, fossiles d'un passé plus que révolu...

Et cette histoire d'âme aussi l'angoissait terriblement... S'il décidait d'en finir, de fuir cette vie artificielle définitivement, que lui arriverait-il? Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur de la mort parce que c'était quelque chose de normal, de naturel, une simple étape de plus à franchir qui achevait une longue vie... Oui mais voilà, plus rien n'était "normal" ou "naturel" le concernant maintenant qu'il n'était même plus humain... et il avait peur...

Après une longue heure de réflexion intense et peu joyeuse, hide décida que ruminer ainsi ne lui servirait à rien. Il fit sèchement claquer sa langue, agacé, puis se releva silencieusement. A côté, les ronflements de Pata s'étaient fait un peu moins sonores, il dormait paisiblement.

Dans son habituel silence, le vampire sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers, effleurant à peine les marches et semblant presque flotter. Il s'arrêta finalement dans le petit bureau de son ami et s'assit mollement sur une chaise. Face à lui, l'ordinateur était encore allumé, affichant un écran de veille qui fit sourire hide. C'était une sorte d'album photo virtuel... X Japan à toutes les époques, des photos de sa famille, de ses amis... des fêtes, des vacances... des photos de Heath aussi, d'eux deux parfois... de leurs carrières solo également...

Il eut un pincement en se disant qu'il avait vraiment raté énormément de choses ces dernières années et remarqua que, sur les scènes qu'il voyait, il ne connaissait pas la moitié des artistes présents. Il savait aussi que finalement, leur rêve de faire connaître le rock japonais à travers le monde avait plus ou moins été réalisé et qu'énormément de jeunes talents avaient émergé.

La curiosité le titillait finalement de plus en plus et il agita doucement la souris. Le fond d'écran apparut et il souria largement en voyant qu'il le représentait lui, à l'époque où ses cheveux se résumaient à une indomptable crinière rouge vif...

Quelques instants plus tard, il surfait sur internet. Depuis le jour où Taiji lui avait suggéré d'aller faire un tour sur Youtube, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'y retourner et puis, la vidéo qu'il y avait vu l'avait quelque peu refroidi aussi...

Il décida d'explorer un peu la vie publique de ses amis retrouvés, histoire de rattraper un peu les années écoulées, et découvrit de nombreux sites qui leur étaient entièrement consacrés.

Pata semblait être celui qui avait le plus poursuivi sa carrière musicales à travers des groupes tels que _Dope HeadZ_ ou bien _Ra:IN_... Heath l'avait apparemment suivi dans le premier et le vampire ne put réprimer un sourire tendre en notant certains gestes, certains regards qui seraient passés inaperçu pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas pour lui...

Taiji, lui, n'était pas vraiment une grande star mais il avait poursuivit son bonhomme de chemin, restant toujours l'indomptable rockeur old-school qu'il avait été.

Toshi semblait avoir littéralement disparu de la circulation après la séparation de X. Il avait néanmoins sorti quelques albums solo vraiment médiocres dont l'écoute de quelques extraits tira une grimace à hide. Comment avait-il pu se fourvoyer ainsi et gâcher un tel potentiel? Et puis, tout ce qu'il avait fait, cette vente aux enchères, tous ce qu'il avait renié... Le vampire se demanda comment un homme aussi adorable et intègre que Toshi avait bien pu se laisser embobiner à ce point? Et surtout, comment s'en était-il sorti?

Il chassa rapidement ses interrogations, se promettant d'en discuter avec le principal intéressé histoire d'étancher sa curiosité avant de finalement en revenir à Yoshiki dont il trouva le parcours assez atypique... Il n'avait plus paru publiquement pendant de nombreuses années, préférant produire dans l'ombre plutôt que de se montrer avant ce fameux concert de 2002, avec l'orchestre symphonique de Tokyo qui avait presque amené les larmes aux yeux d'hide enfin, façon de parler... Il avait apparemment multiplié les projets sans réellement aboutir à quelque chose de concret... Mais il admirait l'énergie avec laquelle il s'était battu pour se maintenir à flot malgré la douleur qui semblait le ronger et dont hide se sentait en grande partie coupable.

Il soupira et passa outre avant de tomber sur quelque chose d'intéressant... un autre projet de Yoshiki, cette fois terriblement récent et nommé S.K.I.N.

Un sourire radieux s'afficha sur son visage quand le nom de SUGIZO apparut et, bien qu'il ait pas mal changé depuis, voir une photo récente de lui lui fit terriblement plaisir.

Et puis, il y avait ces deux autres membres qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment... Un certain Gackt dont le visage ne lui était pourtant pas totalement inconnu... En faisant quelques recherches complémentaires, il comprit pourquoi. Malice Mizer avait été un groupe terriblement populaire à l'époque et, même s'il n'appréciait qu'assez moyennement leur univers et leur musique, il en avait pas mal entendu parler... Il fut tout de même un peu choqué par la tournure qu'avait pris la carrière de ce chanteur mais se dit que si Yoshiki avait fait appel à lui, c'est qu'au fond, il devait être très talentueux.

Pourtant, celui qui l'avait le plus marqué dans cette formation atypique était ce Miyavi... Son look, en premier lieu, l'avait bien entendu alerté... bigarré et totalement surréaliste, ça partait dans tous les sens, il adorait! Et puis, il l'avait vu jouer et ça avait presque été un choc. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un jouer de cette façon et il trouva très flatteur pour lui-même que les fans et les professionnels les comparent régulièrement. Il se dit que, s'il avait encore été présent, il aurait probablement été très ami avec ce jeune homme dont le caractère décrit comme à la fois très doux et totalement loufoque lui plaisait déjà...

-hide?

Le jeune vampire tressaillit, décollant son regard de l'écran où il regardait avec intérêt et, il faut bien l'avouer, un grand sourire un peu gamin le clip de _Ashita genki ni naare_.

-B'jour Pat-chan!

-Alors ça y est, vous êtes rentrés?

-Oui. Enfin, Yoshiki a pris l'avion, il sera chez lui en fin de matinée je pense.

Le brun acquiesça avant d'adresser un sourire à son ami en avisant l'écran.

-Tu t'intéresses à Miyavi?

-Hum... moui, ce mec a un truc...

-C'est vrai, il te ressemble beaucoup.

-Tu le connais?

-Oui j'ai joué pour lui pendant quelques-uns de ces concerts... puis il changea totalement de sujet: Tu es arrivé quand?

-Dans la nuit. Au fait, merci pour la fenêtre.

Pata lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant d'avoir un long bâillement.

-Bon, j'vais prendre mon p'tit dèj moi!

-Bon ap'.

-Merci... tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui toi?

-Hm...

Il réfléchit rapidement. Yoshiki n'allait pas tarder à rentrer chez lui et il serait probablement épuisé... Il se rendit soudain compte que lui aussi commençait à sérieusement accuser le coup.

-Je crois que je vais dormir un peu pour commencer...

-Ok. Fais comme chez toi!

hide lui offrit un sourire tandis que son hôte, encore mal réveillé, se rendait dans la cuisine. Le jeune vampire sembla être absent pendant quelques instants puis il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se reposer un peu. Il se leva souplement et rejoignit sa chambre rapidement avant de s'étaler sur le lit, s'endormant en quelques secondes.

--

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de bouclé._

_Encore désolée pour le retard mais le _hide memmorial summit _n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie donc..._

_Enfin bref, à très vite pour la suite!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys & valiré_


	13. Chapter 12

Titre: **Les larmes de la lune**

Rating: **K** pour l'instant

Genre: fantastique

Pairing: alors pour le moment nous avons un **Pata/Heath**...

Disclaimer: hide et X japan ne nous appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ce qui est bien dommage mais bon, on fait bien mumuse avec quand même

Petit mot des auteurs:

_Oops...la mise à jour a finalement été un peu plus longue que prévu... J'en suis vraiment désolée!_

_Bref,je ne vais pas blablater plus et je vous laisse découvrir la suite de notre fic qui,nous k'espérons,vous plaira toujours autant!_

_Bonne lecture les gens!!_

**Chapitre 12:**

Quelques jours passèrent et hide s'était trouvé un nouveau passe-temps lorsque ses amis dormaient la nuit : Myspace ! Depuis qu'il avait découvert le principe des blogs, il avait vite fait d'apprendre à s'en faire un et s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il avait ouvert une page sous le pseudo de Seth le vampire et avait fait une décoration bien morbide en respectant tous les clichés qui circulaient sur les vampires et qui le faisaient rire. En même temps, il avait trouvé énormément de blogs et de sites amateurs qui lui étaient consacrés et tous ces hommages, tous ces messages que les fans du monde entier laissaient sur ces blogs le remplissait de bonheur. Il y a dix ans, il n'était pas aussi mondialement connu et n'aurait jamais pu penser que sa réputation s'étendrait autant. Dire qu'il avait craint d'être oublié !

Ses amis avaient aussi leurs blogs sur myspace et hide passa des heures sur celui de Yoshiki à lire les messages de ses fans qui très souvent, avaient une petite pensée pour lui-même. Certaines groupies n'avaient pas froid aux yeux et n'hésitaient pas à faire à Yoshiki des avances plus qu'explicites ! hide éclata de rire en les lisant et écrivit aussitôt à Yoshiki, sous sa véritable identité, un message enflammé façon groupie pour se moquer de lui. Mais en écrivant, il se sentit gêné. Un peu comme lorsqu'on avoue des choses. Il n'avait pas oublié tout ce qu'il avait ressenti envers Yoshiki à Los Angeles et les paroles de Léonard...

Amoureux…? Non, il ne fallait surtout pas ! Il allait faire le maximum pour ne pas se laisser entraîner sur cette voie sinon, Yoshiki allait souffrir... et lui aussi...

Il envoya donc son message et le lendemain même, sans que Yoshiki lui en ait parlé, il reçut comme réponse « T'es con ! XD » Il sourit. Oui mieux valait le prendre à la légère sans quoi, Yoshiki et lui risquaient de ne plus jamais pouvoir en rire...

Il eut aussi l'agréable surprise de voir le myspace de Sugizo qui avait bien changé de style de musique depuis dix ans ! Il s'était enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans son trip de spiritualité et était passé à l'électro planante façon Enigma. hide lui laissa un commentaire sans lui dire qui il était même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Et s'il le faisait vraiment ? Et s'il allait retrouver Sugizo ? C'était lui qui allait le remplacer dans X-Japan après tout et il serait le seul du groupe à ne pas être au courant pour lui.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions en entendant la clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. C'était Pata qui revenait d'une soirée passée avec Heath et le vampire sentit une aura de contrariété venant du guitariste.

- Ca va Pata, c'était sympa ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée malgré la tête du brun.

- Pffff nan… Heath a le chic pour trouver des plans glauques.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il m'a emmené dans une boîte de cinglés qui se prennent pour des vampires. Fallait les voir tous en noir avec leurs fausses dents limées… Y'avait plein de crucifix partout et ils buvaient une cochonnerie sucrée hyper colorée en se disant que c'était du sang…

hide se mit à rire :

- Oh mon pauvre Pata. Et la musique c'était quoi ?

- Techno à fond la caisse. J'ai horreur de ça et j'ai horreur de danser en plus !

- Tu l'as fait ? s'étonna-t-il en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- Heath m'a obligé.

L'hilarité d'hide redoubla en imaginant Pata en train de se trémousser sur de la techno. Déjà à l'époque, il avait eu du mal à le persuader d'esquisser les quelques pas de danse qui terminaient _Lemoned I scream_ sur scène ! En le voyant rire, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du guitariste :

- Même le nom de la boîte est ridicule : le Don Obscur. Il paraît que c'est tiré d'un film de vampires.

- Mouais… j'irai bien faire un tour dans ce truc, je sens que m'amuserais bien !

Pata bailla et s'étira de tout son long comme un bon gros chat patachon.

- Mouais… dernière fois que j'accompagne Heath dans ce plan pourri ! Dire qu'il y va souvent… Bon, je vais me coucher moi.

hide se leva et vint lui plaquer un gros bisou sur la joue :

- Dors-bien, fais de beaux rêves !

- Tu deviens gaga toi ! commenta Pata avec amusement avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, hide savait que Yoshiki avait rendez-vous avec SKIN. Il s'habilla de ses vêtements anti-UV, chaussa ses lunettes de soleil et marcha jusqu'à chez son ami. Arrivé devant, il s'assura que personne ne le voyait et s'envola prestement jusque sur son balcon.

Yoshiki venait de s'habiller et il fit un bond en arrière en découvrant hide derrière la baie vitrée fermée. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire et se mit à gratter la vitre comme un petit chien coincé dehors. Yoshiki se dépêcha de lui ouvrir et ferma les rideaux pour cacher le soleil :

- hide ! Pourquoi es-tu sorti en pleine journée ?!

- Mais t'en fais pas, j'ai mis mes fringues de protection, dit le vampire en retirant ses lunettes.

Comme la dernière fois, l'odorat du vampire fut totalement enivré par le parfum de Yoshiki :

- Faut vraiment que tu me dises c'est quoi ton gel douche, dit le vampire en venant poser son nez contre l'épaule de Yoshiki.

Le batteur sourit :

- Verveine. Tu veux le même pour ta douche ? Enfin… si les vampires en prennent !

- La saleté ne reste jamais sur nous. Ni les odeurs d'ailleurs, nous ne sentons jamais rien même avec du parfum. Mais ça m'arrive de me doucher pour profiter de l'eau chaude. Un vrai moment de bonheur !

Yoshiki exhala un petit rire et referma ses bras sur hide. Ce dernier, en plein nirvana dans sa chaleur parfumée, ronronna :

- Toute façon, j'préfère la sentir sur toi…

Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne bougent. Ils se sentaient trop bien. Yoshiki pensa que rien ne pourrait assombrir sa journée juste parce que la visite de hide l'avait mis de magnifique humeur. hide finit enfin par se détacher de lui et dit :

- J'ai un truc à te demander, tu vas voir SKIN aujourd'hui ?

- Seulement Gackt et Sugizo. Pourquoi ?

- J'peux venir ? J'ai envie de revoir Sugi. Et peut-être même que je vais lui dire que je suis toujours là.

- Tu es sûr de ça ? s'inquiéta Yoshiki.

- Je voudrais bien en tout cas. C'est lui qui va me remplacer dans le groupe non ?

- Oui, en partie...

- Alors ce serait con qu'il soit le seul à ne pas savoir pour moi. Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir ?

Yoshiki se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis eut un petit sourire en coin :

- J'en sais rien…C'est quelqu'un de très réfléchi mais… ouvert aussi. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il réagisse plus mal que nous cinq si tu lui donnes assez de preuves.

- Ok… mais ne t'en mêle pas. Au cas où il ne me croirait pas, je préfère qu'il ne sache pas que t'es dans le coup.

- Bon comment je vais faire pour t'emmener avec nous ? s'interrogea Yoshiki.

- Tu dois les rejoindre où pour commencer ?

- On est censé aller déjeuner ensemble au resto.

- Bon alors, conduis-moi là-bas, je ferais semblant de ne pas être avec toi et j'irai m'asseoir sur une table à part.

- Et après ?

- Après je verrai… je trouverai un truc pour parler à Sugizo seul à seul.

- D'accord… mais avant…

D'un geste vif, Yoshiki retira le bonnet que portait hide.

- On va t'habiller un peu mieux que ça, tes fringues sont trop colorées. T'as besoin de quoi pour te protéger ?

- Euh en fait… J'ai surtout une espèce de combi qui colle au corps et des gants, c'est ça qui me protège. Et pis, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes fringues, je me suis toujours habillé comme ça !

- Oui mais là-bas, c'est un resto un peu chic tu vois ? Alors je vais te passer des fringues.

Ils passèrent une heure pour relooker hide. Sous sa combi protectrice et pas très esthétique, il enfila une chemise à manches longues pour éviter de montrer ses bras trop pâles, un pantalon bien coupé auquel Yoshiki cousu un revers maladroit parce qu'il était un peu trop long et des chaussures noires. Quant aux gants que le vampire portait, ils étaient de couleur chair et pouvaient faire illusion si on n'y regardait pas de trop près. Quand hide se vit dans la glace, il fit une petite moue :

- Eh ben… c'est bien la première fois que je me fringue comme ça !

- Ca te va super bien !

Yoshiki était fier de son coup. hide avait vraiment beaucoup de classe comme ça et ça le changeait de ses vêtements bariolés. Le seul hic, c'était ses cheveux.

- Faut qu'on trouve un truc pour ça… marmonna-t-il en ébouriffant sa crinière rose.

En cherchant bien, il finit par dénicher une sorte de casquette plate noire à visière sous laquelle hide réussit à planquer ses cheveux colorés. Elle faisait un peu bizarre avec les vêtements mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient. Après cela, Yoshiki mit du fond de teint sur le visage de hide pour lui donner un peu plus de couleur. hide sentit une fois de plus à quel point c'était casse-pied d'être un vampire. Tout ça, rien que pour pouvoir sortir le jour ! Les mortels ne mesuraient pas leur chance...

- Bon voilà… dit Yoshiki. Je t'emmène en voiture, je préfère que tu évites le soleil le plus possible. A l'intérieur du resto, les baies sont un peu teintées, tu ne devrais pas être trop gêné.

- D'accord.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Yoshiki et roulèrent en direction du restaurant :

- C'était rigolo cette séance de relooking ! dit Yoshiki.

- Ouais, je trouve aussi, répondit hide en souriant. Tu devrais te reconvertir !

- Au fait, là-bas, il vaudra mieux que tu commandes un truc sinon tu auras l'air louche. Je paierai après t'inquiète.

- D'accord, répondit le vampire, un peu nerveux.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de se comporter comme un humain depuis bien longtemps et il avait quand même un peu peur de se faire remarquer.

Arrivés au restaurant, ils entrèrent séparément pour faire croire qu'il n'était pas ensemble. Yoshiki d'abord, qui alla rejoindre Gackt et Sugizo, hide ensuite qui s'installa à une petite table individuelle avec ses amis dans son champ de vision. Son cœur fit un saut périlleux lorsqu'il vit Sugizo et entendit sa voix. Par contre, il fut très surpris de le voir avec Gackt car il se rappelait maintenant que son ami ne le supportait pas il y a dix ans, le trouvant ridicule et prétentieux. Et le voilà qui blaguait avec lui à présent !

_Comme quoi tout arrive… _

Un serveur vint poliment lui demander ce qu'il voulait et hide se trouva bien embarrassé. Il ne pouvait pas commander à manger sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler ! Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une plante verte en pot juste à côté de lui. Quelle aubaine !

- Heu… un whisky s'il vous plaît, j'attends quelqu'un.

Au moins, ça lui permettrait de gagner du temps et il ne comptait pas rester des heures. Plus loin, il entendait parfaitement la conversation de ses amis qui discutaient de futures chansons. Yoshiki lui tournait le dos mais hide perçut son envie de se retourner vers lui pour voir comment ça allait. Le batteur profita du fait qu'il appelait un serveur pour jeter un regard à son vampire préféré qui lui sourit discrètement. Rassuré, Yoshiki se retourna.

La salle était climatisée ce qui était bien agréable et les baies vitrées derrière lui étaient effectivement teintées ce qui atténuait bien la lumière du soleil. hide avait envie de retirer ses lunettes pour profiter un peu des vraies couleurs du lieu. Il tenta l'expérience et fronça les sourcils lorsque ses yeux furent à découvert. Il était tout de même un peu ébloui. Mais c'était supportable, il ne risquait pas l'aveuglement et il plia ses lunettes plutôt heureux de pouvoir s'en passer.

_Béni soit l'inventeur des vitres teintées ! _

Il faisait parfois semblant de boire son whishy en se demandant ce qui lui arriverait s'il buvait vraiment. Il trempa le bout de sa langue dans le liquide ambré dont l'odeur forte lui montait au cerveau. Ah enfin un autre goût que celui du sang !

_J'ai envie de boiiiiiiiiire !! _

Le bon temps des cuites d'autrefois… C'était vraiment injuste d'être privé de ça. Trop tenté, hide avala une gorgée…

Et fut aussitôt pris d'un terrible mal d'entrailles !

_Et merde ! _

Affolé, il se leva en faisant un gros effort pour ne pas se mettre à courir et se réfugia dans les toilettes. Plié en deux, il ne put qu'espérer que la douleur finirait par se calmer. C'était comme si son corps entier rejetait violemment toute "nourriture" humaine. Et dans une convulsion, il vomit dans le lavabo la gorgée de whisky qui ressortit absolument telle quelle. La douleur disparut, laissant une légère brûlure dans sa gorge mais hide frissonnait encore de la peur qu'il avait eue. Au moins maintenant, il savait ce qu'il risquait.

Il retira sa casquette qui le gênait parce qu'elle était un peu serrée et mouilla son visage avec un peu d'eau. Et quand il releva la tête vers la glace, il se figea. Derrière lui, il y avait Sugizo…

Le guitariste se tenait à l'entrée, immobile et les yeux fixés sur lui à travers le reflet du miroir. hide le vit clairement changer de couleur.

- Sugizo…

Sugizo ne dit rien du tout et fit aussitôt demi-tour. hide amorça un mouvement pour lui courir après mais ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu idéal pour ça.

Yoshiki s'étonna de voir revenir Sugizo des toilettes aussi vite mais surtout, la figure de son ami avait de quoi inquiéter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le guitariste, les dents serrées, se rassit lourdement à sa place et répondit :

- C'est rien, j'ai… j'ai juste cru voir un truc pas possible. J'ai dû rêver.

En entendant ça, Yoshiki fut aussitôt saisi d'un pressentiment. Il tourna la tête vers la table de hide et vit qu'il n'était pas là. Sans plus d'explication, il se leva et alla dans les toilettes pour y trouver hide, assis sur le sol et l'air peiné.

- hide, Sugizo t'as vu ?

- Ouais… mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que j'avais prévu.

Il lui raconta tout de ce qui s'était passé.

- Comment je vais faire Yo-chan ?

- Bon écoute, retourne chez Pata, décida Yoshiki après avoir rapidement réfléchi. On ne peut rien faire du tout ici et puis il y a Gackt. Viens chez moi ce soir, je vais trouver un prétexte pour inviter Sugizo et je lui parlerai pour préparer le terrain. Si tu vois qu'il réagit à peu près bien, amène-toi.

Il lui tendit les clés de sa voiture :

- Prends-là, c'est plus sûr. Tu ne peux quand même pas voler en plein jour et le soleil tape dur dehors. Moi, je rentrerai par le métro.

hide n'avait pas touché un volant depuis dix ans mais il s'abstint de le dire à Yoshiki.

_C'est comme le vélo non ? Ca s'oublie pas !_

Heureusement pour lui, l'adage se révéla vrai même s'il eut du mal à sortir la voiture de Yoshiki de sa place.

_On n'a pas idée de rouler dans une aussi grande carcasse ! _

Sur la route, tout se passa bien. Il entra dans la cour de Pata qui l'accueillit avec ce commentaire :

- Un vampire qui conduit, j'aurais tout vu ! Mais c'est la voiture de Yo ça ?

- Ouais, répondit hide. Je vais te raconter.

A l'intérieur, hide lui narra sa journée. Pata éclata de rire en entendant son expérience avec le whisky.

- Raison de plus pour que je ne veuille jamais devenir vampire ! Privé de Jack, quel enfer !

Puis ce fut la rencontre ratée avec Sugizo. hide avait peur de la soirée à venir mais Pata, lui, était confiant.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Si Yoshiki trouve les bons mots, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. Il n'est pas plus idiot que nous tous !

- Je sais. J'espère que ça se passera bien.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le coucher du soleil.


	14. Chapter 13

Titre: **Les larmes de la lune**

Rating: **K** pour l'instant

Genre: fantastique

Pairing: alors pour le moment nous avons un **Pata/Heath**...

Disclaimer: hide et X japan ne nous appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ce qui est bien dommage mais bon, on fait bien mumuse avec quand même

Petit mot des auteurs:

_Et bah voilà!_

_On arrive à peu près à reprendre un rythme normal..._

_J'espère que ça continuera _

_Bref, bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!_

**Chapitre 13:**

-hide! Téléphone pour toi!

Le jeune vampire, étonné que quelqu'un l'appelle, pris le combiné que lui tendait Pata.

-Hai?

-hide? C'est Yoshiki.

-Ah,Yo-chan! Y a un problème?

-Nan. Je voulais juste te prévenir que Sugizo sera chez moi à vingt-et-une heure.

-Ok, je viendrai un peu avant alors... tu lui as donné quoi comme excuse pour qu'il vienne?

-Boulot de guitariste.

hide sourit.

-Ok. Bon, à toute!

-Ouaip.

Ils raccrochèrent et le jeune vampire commença à se préparer mentalement pour la soirée qui s'annonçait. Sugizo avait toujours été un ami précieux et quelqu'un d'adorable... mais, malgré ses délires musicaux, c'était quelqu'un de plutôt terre à terre et il redoutait quelque peu sa réaction. Il ne voulait surtout pas le blesser et puis, il avait peur de se révéler à des personnes un peu moins proches... Sugizo avait certes été un grand ami, mais jamais ils n'avaient partagé une complicité telle que celle qui le liait aux autres membres du groupe, de X, sa famille. Se montrer à d'autres gens lui semblait dangereux...

-Pata? demanda doucement hide en entrant dans le salon.

-Hm? fit-il, relevant le nez de son magazine.

-Tu... tu voudrais bien m'accompagner chez Yoshiki?

-Heu... si tu veux...

-Cool... je, j'ai un peu peur de finir par encastrer sa bagnole dans un arbre... avoua-t-il finalement, un peu gêné.

Pata éclata de rire. Il était vrai que, tout à l'heure, son ami avait tout de même eu quelques difficultés à garer convenablement l'imposante auto de Yoshiki.

-Pas de problème!

-Merci.

hide lui fit un grand sourire que Pata lui rendit affectueusement.

Quelques heures plus tard, le brun prenait le volant avant de garer la voiture dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble du batteur.

-Bon, je te laisse ici hide-kun. J'ai prévenu Heath, il va passer me chercher dans cinq minutes.

-Oh je vois... le taquina hide. Soirée en amoureux?

-Hmm... mouais... enfin, tant qu'il m'emmène pas dans son truc de tarés...

hide rit sous le retour des images mentales d'un Pata essayant vaillamment de se trémousser sur une lourde musique électro, entouré d'une bande de faux vampires enragés... il réprima un très gros fou-rire.

-Ok. Bon courage Pat-chan!

-Mwi, merci... et bonne chance hide...

Le vampire lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait assuré pour toute réponse et ils sortirent tous deux de l'auto, se séparant dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble, Pata sortant du bâtiment pour attendre son amant qui ne devait plus tarder et hide prenant l'ascenseur.

Il était un peu plus de vingt heure trente quand le jeune vampire sonna à la porte de l'appartement de Yoshiki qui le fit rapidement entrer. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes tous les deux, décidant de la ligne à suivre pour que la soirée se passe bien. Ils semblaient terriblement stressés... Après tout, Yoshiki n'avait jamais eu à annoncer cette nouvelle contrairement à ses amis et hide redoutait cette rencontre, comme toutes les précédentes... Mais ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de palabrer plus longtemps car l'interphone sonna.

-Vingt-et-une heure pile. constata hide. Il est toujours aussi parfaitement ponctuel.

Yoshiki acquiesça en lui adressant un sourire avant d'aller ouvrir.

-Il sera là dans quelques instants. Tu vas dans la chambre?

-Oui, acquiesça hide. J'espère que tout se passera bien.

-Il n'y a aucune raison que ça ne soit pas le cas! le rassura Yoshiki avant de le prendre doucement dans ses bras. Aller hide-kun, 'faut pas t'en faire...

Le vampire se laissa aller quelques secondes dans l'étreinte, rasséréné par la chaleur de son ami, sa tendresse et toujours cette entêtante odeur... Seulement, il se redressa bien vite.

-L'ascenseur arrive. déclara-t-il simplement.

Yoshiki acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le relâcha, le regardant partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il entendit la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur son palier et on sonna bientôt à sa porte. Yoshiki prit une grande inspiration et alla ouvrir.

-Yo-chaaaaan!!

Un jeune homme dégingandé lui sauta au cou, manquant lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

-Mi, Miyavi? s'étonna-t-il.

-Et oui! Surprise!

-Il a absolument tenu à venir. expliqua Sugizo en entrant à son tour, un mince sourire d'excuse ornant ses lèvres.

_Et merde! C'était vraiment pas du tout prévu ça!_

-Heu... bien... balbutia le blond.

-T'es pas content de me voir? s'inquiéta le jeune homme, habitué à débarquer à l'improviste, avec une adorable moue enfantine.

_Décidemment, il a vraiment les mêmes réactions débiles qu'hide..._

-Heu... si si, bien sûr!

Il invita donc ses deux amis à s'installer au salon avant de leur offrir une bière bien fraîche, jetant un rapide regard à sa chambre, sachant pertinemment qu'hide avait tout entendu.

Effectivement, le jeune vampire avait suivi l'arrivée des deux hommes et sentait son anxiété augmenter. Il ne voyait pas du tout comment Yoshiki allait bien pouvoir s'y prendre pour parler seul à seul à Sugizo, surtout d'un sujet aussi épineux...

Il soupira et se laissa lentement glisser au sol, dos au mur. Dans l'autre pièce, des banalités étaient échangées et la conversation commençait doucement à démarrer. Mais lui, il était bel et bien seul, coincé ici. Il y avait bien trop d'habitations autour de l'immeuble, trop d'agitation et de lumière pour qu'il puisse réellement passer totalement inaperçu en sortant par la fenêtre... et de l'autre côté, Sugizo et Miyavi papotaient allègrement avec un Yoshiki quelque peu déconfit. Il devrait attendre que la voie soit libre...

Un nouveau soupir las franchit ses lèvres alors qu'un éclat de rire frais et limpide résonnait dans le salon. Ce Miyavi avait apparemment trouvé quelque chose d'hilarant... hide eut un sourire malgré lui. Bon, il ne retrouverait probablement pas Sugizo tout de suite mais il aurait au moins tout le loisir d'observer le jeune homme qui l'intriguait tant et d'en découvrir un peu plus sur lui...

Yoshiki regardait le jeune guitariste s'esclaffer. Sa joie de vivre était terriblement communicative et il n'arrivait même plus à être réellement stressé par toute cette histoire. Sugizo, par contre, semblait toujours avoir un petit quelque chose qui le chiffonnait, le regard soucieux, il dévisageait Miyavi d'un drôle d'air, quelque peu nostalgique.

-Sugi-chan? s'inquiéta Yoshiki. ça va?

-Il ressemble terriblement à hide tu ne trouves pas? souffla-t-il, le regard dans le vague.

Le blond se crispa légèrement.

-C'est vrai qu'il a certaines réactions assez semblables... acquiesça-t-il.

-Hey! s'indigna soudainement Miyavi. Vous arrêtez de parler comme si j'étais pas là?!

Les deux autres lui adressèrent un sourire d'excuse et il repartit dans un éclat de rire en avisant leurs mines penaudes.

hide suivait la conversation avec un sourire aux lèvres. Décidemment, ce Miyavi lui était de plus en plus sympathique...

-Vous aviez du boulot non? demanda soudainement le jeune homme.

-Heu... oui. confirma Yoshiki, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Je gêne pas au moins?

-Non non, pas du tout!

-Et puis, on devait parler guitare. appuya Sugizo. C'est ta branche aussi non?

-Ouaip! Enfin, j'essaye...

-Oh, arrête de te dénigrer comme ça! s'emporta légèrement Sugizo. Tout le monde sait que tu es l'un des meilleurs guitaristes du Japon!

-Mwè...

Il n'avait pour le coup vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas l'air convaincu, du tout.

hide était désormais totalement captivé par la conversation des trois amis et le flot d'émotions diverses qu'ils laissaient échapper. Il avait parfois un peu de mal à faire la différence entre Sugizo et Miyavi même si son pouvoir semblait s'affiner mais leurs paroles l'aidaient à bien différencier ce qu'il ressentait.

Sugizo semblait quelque peu troublé encore et décidemment agacé par les paroles du plus jeune qui lui, était soudainement abattu. Il semblait réellement sérieux en se disant pas si bon guitariste que ça alors que même hide, qui n'avait pourtant eu qu'un très vague aperçu de son talent, le trouvait tout simplement fantastique...

Yoshiki, lui, était un mélange d'émotions diverses qu'il captait parfaitement, se surprenant lui-même en faisant parfaitement la différence entre lui et les deux autres. C'était un peu comme si le blond avait sa propre signature émotionnelle que le jeune vampire arrivait désormais à percevoir. Il ne savait pas comment, il se sentait totalement incapable de l'expliquer mais il savait que _ça_, c'était Yoshiki...

-Donc en fait, si t'es venu, c'est juste pour nous embêter. fit malicieusement le blond.

Miyavi prit un air faussement outragé.

-Pfff, dis tout de suite que tu veux plus me voir!

-Je plaisantais Miyou.

-Je sais.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

-En fait. expliqua-t-il finalement. Sugizo s'est proposé il y a quelques temps pour m'aider à composer un truc... Bon, c'est pas prévu pour tout de suite mais on discutait du projet quand il a dit qu'il devait venir te voir... alors je suis venu squatter!

Sugizo et Miyavi? Collaborer? Oh bon sang, ça promettait un truc démentiel! songea hide. Et Yoshiki semblait totalement du même avis d'ailleurs:

-C'est une idée intéressante. confirma le blond. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner!

-Promis, tu seras le premier à l'écouter. dis Sugizo. Après tout, sans toi et S.K.I.N. , on n'aurait probablement jamais pensé à faire quelque chose ensemble.

-Ouais, tout ça, c'est entièrement ta faute en fait! lança Miyavi.

Ils éclatèrent tous trois de rire et hide se permit lui aussi de sourire dans son coin, un sourire finalement un peu amer. La vie était faite de nouvelles rencontres, de projets, ils en étaient la preuve vivante... mais tout cela lui était désormais interdit...

-Vous voulez manger un truc? demanda finalement Yoshiki alors qu'ils avaient presque fini de siroter leurs bières.

Miyavi, estomac sur pattes par excellence, acquiesça vivement tandis que Sugizo acceptait lui aussi, n'ayant pas vraiment eu le temps de dîner ce soir là. Yoshiki avait parfaitement prévu le coup et avait commandé dans l'après midi un repas chez son traiteur préféré qu'il n'avait plus qu'à faire réchauffer. Heureusement, les parts étaient plus que copieuses et, même si le dîner n'était à la base prévu que pour deux, ils purent tous trois se sustenter sans problème.

Le repas, simple mais délicieux, se passa dans une humeur plutôt bon enfant. Miyavi mangeait, non dévorait plutôt avec appétit, comme toujours et Sugizo le suivait avec entrain. Yoshiki, lui, profitait de l'agréable moment qu'il passait avec eux, discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien en en oubliant quasiment hide.

Le jeune vampire était toujours coincé dans la chambre, suivant encore les conversations mais avec un peu moins d'entrain. Il commençait lui aussi à avoir faim et, malheureusement, il avait définitivement exclu de s'échapper par la fenêtre quand il avait vu l'animation qui régnait dans le quartier ce soir là. Il en avait marre de devoir n'être qu'une ombre furtive... Et puis, il était déjà près de vingt-trois heures et le dîner prenait fin... ils n'allaient pas tarder à partir n'est-ce pas?

-Merde!

Sugizo attrapa sa serviette et en épongea maladroitement l'énorme tâche qu'il venait de faire sur son pantalon rouge vif. La profiterole dégoulinante de chocolat fondu lui avait échappée et le cacao liquide s'était largement étalé...

Miyavi explosa de rire.

-Heu... je vais faire un tour à la salle de bain...

Yoshiki acquiesça, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres en le regardant se lever. La tâche était vraiment énorme et il doutait qu'il réussisse à l'enlever avec juste un peu d'eau chaude...

Le guitariste maladroit qui connaissait plutôt bien l'appartement pour y avoir passé de longues heures avec les autres membres de S.K.I.N. se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain d'un pas rapide, ne remarquant pas en passant devant la porte de la chambre qu'elle était très légèrement entrouverte et qu'un œil inquisiteur le regardait passer avec intérêt. hide le détailla rapidement de son regard perçant... Bon sang, il était si proche de lui!

Sugizo entra dans la salle d'eau, regardant l'étendue des dégâts dans le miroir... décidemment, il ne s'était pas loupé...

Il soupira fortement, attrapa la serviette à mains et la passa sous un jet d'eau brûlante avant de commencer à frotter vigoureusement le tissu. Malheureusement, il ne parvint qu'à étaler un peu plus le chocolat fondu et se brûler la cuisse. Il râla contre lui-même pendant un moment avant de décider que, réellement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rentrer chez lui comme ça...

-Je t'emprunte un pantalon Yo-chan! lança-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain, se dirigeant naturellement vers la chambre.

-Ok!

Yoshiki avait donné son approbation rapidement, sans réfléchir, plongé dans sa conversation avec Miyavi.

hide, lui, se mordit violemment les lèvres, cherchant vainement un endroit où se cacher rapidement. La chambre était totalement dépourvue de recoins, d'angles morts et le lit, un magnifique futon en bois noir, était posé directement sur le sol, n'offrant aucune alternative. Il ne restait que la solution de la fenêtre mais il savait pertinemment que, bien qu'étant terriblement rapide, il n'aurait malheureusement pas le temps de sortir avant que Sugizo n'entre, sa main étant déjà sur la poignée de la porte. Alors, il se résigna et attendit que son vieil ami pénètre dans la pièce.

La porte s'ouvrit donc et l'interrupteur fut allumé. Une lumière quelque peu tamisée baigna soudainement la pièce. hide plissa violemment les yeux, agressé par la soudaine luminosité alors que Sugizo entrait dans la chambre sans le remarquer immédiatement. Il fit deux pas dans la pièce avant que son regard ne se pose inévitablement sur le jeune vampire qui venait d'enfiler rapidement ses lunettes de soleil. Le guitariste se figea sur place, le dévisageant avec stupeur, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

-Heu... salut? fit timidement hide.

-Non de dieu c'est quoi ce bordel ??

Yoshiki sursauta violemment en entendant le cri de son ami et ses neurones semblèrent se reconnecter soudainement.

-Merde! hide! souflla-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose avant de se lever brusquement sous le regard un peu largué de Miyavi.

Le blond se précipita dans sa chambre où il trouva Sugizo et hide face à face, se regardant en chien de faïence.

-C'est toi que j'ai vu ce midi? demanda le brun d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

Le vampire acquiesça silencieusement, gêné. La scène lui paraissait totalement surréaliste et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir...

Sugizo se tourna lentement vers Yoshiki et lui lança un regard où se mêlaient fureur, dégoût et une totale incompréhension.

-Je pourrais avoir une explication?

-Heu c'est, c'est compliqué...

-Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué? s'enquit un Miyavi curieux en arrivant à son tour. C'est qui celui-là?

Yoshiki et hide échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. C'était vraiment, vraiment pas ce qui avait été prévu...

--

_Bon et bien... qu'en avez-vous pensé? ça part un peu en live là..._

_Bref, merci de nous suivre toujours et à très vite pour la suite!_

_B'zous!_

_Lilys & Valiré_


	15. Chapter 14

Titre: **Les larmes de la lune**

Rating: **K** pour l'instant

Genre: fantastique

Pairing: alors pour le moment nous avons un **Pata/Heath**...

Disclaimer: hide et X japan ne nous appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ce qui est bien dommage mais bon, on fait bien mumuse avec quand même

Petit mot des auteurs:

_Kikoo les gens!_

_Merci encore à tous (toutes? ) pour vos reviews qui continuent à nous motiver!_

_Aller, bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 14:**

hide n'osait même plus dire quoi que ce soit à Sugizo qui le toisait avec le plus total mépris

- Tu dois être totalement taré. Je me demande combien de chirurgies esthétiques tu t'es fait pour être capable de lui ressembler autant… gronda Sugizo avec dégoût.

- Non… geint hide désespérement. Sugi, c'est vraiment moi !

- C'est ça oui, je vais te croire ! s'emporta le guitariste. C'est bon, je t'ai déjà assez vu, dégage avant que je m'énerve vraiment !

hide savait qu'il devait lui expliquer mais il s'en trouva incapable. Il craignait que l'insistance ne fasse que rendre Sugizo encore plus furieux. Ce dernier d'ailleurs s'attaquait maintenant à Yoshiki :

- Et toi alors ? T'es pas bien de laisser cet espèce d'imposteur entrer chez toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait planqué dans ta chambre ?

- Ce n'est pas un imposteur ! protesta Yoshiki qui lui aussi commencait à s'énerver et à paniquer. Si tu prends cinq minutes de ton temps pour écouter ce qu'on a à dire, tu comprendras tout.

- Yoshiki tu… tu as dû tomber sur la tête c'est pas possible ! hide est MORT ! Mort tu entends ?! Est-ce qu'il te manque au point que tu sois allé trouver un con qui lui ressemble pour avoir l'impression qu'il est revenu hein ?!

De son côté, Miyavi regardait hide en silence avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait penser. Ce type ressemblait à hide ouais mais il n'avait pas l'air d'un fou, ni même d'un escroc. Il avait l'air bien trop désespéré et il lui faisait pitié.

Pendant ce temps, le ton montait entre Sugizo qui était persuadé que Yoshiki était devenu dingue et Yoshiki qui essayait de le convaincre du contraire sans oser pourtant lâcher le mot « vampire » qui allait sûrement mettre le feu aux poudres. Les émotions qui montaient, de plus en plus hostiles de la part de Sugizo, firent que hide ne put en supporter davantage. Sugizo n'admettrait jamais la vérité et pire encore, Yoshiki risquait d'en faire les frais. Il fallait renoncer et arrêter la catastrophe :

- Je suis désolé, dit-il et sa voix interrompit d'un coup la dispute.

Sugizo lui lança un regard interrogateur et le vampire lui dit :

- C'est vrai, je ne suis pas hide… Je suis… juste un fan obsessionnel. Sugizo-san, n'en veuillez pas à Yoshiki, il voulait seulement m'aider à m'en sortir….

S'il n'avait pas été aussi triste, hide se serait étonné de sa capacité de construire un pareil mensonge aussi vite. Il prit la mine la plus petite et la plus désolée possible pour s'incliner et s'excuser platement :

- Je ne voulais pas que ça tourne à la dispute, je suis navré. Je vais m'en aller maintenant et vous ne me verrez plus.

hide vit à la tête de Yoshiki qu'il comprenait son manège mais qu'il était aussi inquiet pour lui. Il lui lança un regard appuyé puis sans dire un mot de plus, il quitta l'appartement sous l'œil impérieux de Sugizo.

La faim, amplifiée par la douleur, tenaillait littéralement hide qui ne pouvait pas se permettre de chasser dans ce quartier huppé où il n'y avait sûrement pas de rats. Il allait devoir marcher jusqu'à son terrain de chasse favori un peu plus loin. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que son cœur était si lourd. Maintenant c'était sûr qu'il ne retrouverait jamais Sugizo. Il avait été totalement fou de croire que son ami accepterait l'idée de son retour comme ça et, de plus, leurs retrouvailles avaient été si soudaines et maladroites que hide n'avait pas pu dire ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. Un fiasco total en somme… Il n'en voulait pas à Sugizo, il aurait dû se douter qu'il réagirait comme ça. Il se faisait nommer Lucifer quand il était dans Luna Sea mais cela ne l'avait jamais empêché d'être quelqu'un de rationnel. Les fantômes, les diables et tout ça, c'était de la blague pour la scène et il n'avait jamais été question de prendre quoi que ce soit au sérieux là-dedans.

_Au moins, j'ai limité les dégâts avec mon mensonge... _pensa hide avec amertume.

Il n'avait pas encore fait cent mètres qu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il crut d'abord que c'était Yoshiki mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Miyavi arriver à sa hauteur et continuer de marcher à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

- J'sais pas trop moi-même ! avoua le jeune homme avec un sourire de gamin. C'est vrai ce que vous avez dit ? Que vous êtes juste un fan obsessionnel de hide ?

- En quoi ça vous intéresse ? répliqua hide qui espérait que s'il se montrait désagréable, Miyavi allait arrêter de le suivre.

- Parce que j'ai eu l'impression que vous mentiez…

hide fut obligé de s'arrêter parce que Miyavi s'était planté devant lui et le dévisageait avec un intérêt passionné.

- C'est complètement dingue… dit le jeune homme d'une voix troublée en le scrutant jusqu'au fond des yeux. Je n'ai jamais connu hide en personne, je ne l'ai vu qu'à la télé mais c'est pas croyable cette ressemblance… Pourtant, ça se voit la chirurgie esthétique, même si c'est bien fait…

hide sentit l'inquiétude monter à la fois parce que Miyavi le tenait mais aussi parce que la faim commençait à faire dériver ses yeux sur une zone… oh attirante… Miyavi avait un cou gracieux et généreusement découvert par son marcel. hide entendait presque son pouls résonner dans l'artère de son cou…

Miyavi, loin de se douter du danger, crut à la façon dont hide s'était figé qu'il se trouvait mal. Un peu inquiet, il le prit par les épaules :

- Euh dites… vous faites une drôle de tête, ça ne va pas ?

_Ne fais pas ça, ne fais pas ça…_

Miyavi ne portait pas de parfum mais son odeur naturelle était fraîche, celle d'un sang jeune et vif. Et la faim le tenaillait…

- AAAAAH !!

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Miyavi se retrouva violemment projeté sur le sol. Un peu sonné, il se redressa et poussa un cri en voyant le spectacle horrifique qu'il avait sous les yeux : hide était à genoux sur le sol, les dents plantées dans le cou d'un chien errant qui s'était trouvé malheureusement pour lui au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Effrayé, Miyavi observa la scène avec l'impression d'être en pleine hallucination.

Le sang finit par apaiser l'espèce d'état second dans lequel hide s'était retrouvé plongé à cause de la faim et il reprit ses esprits. Si ce chien n'était pas passé par là, c'est Miyavi qu'il aurait probablement attaqué. Il se retourna vivement, paniqué, en imaginant la réaction du pauvre jeune homme. Miyavi sursauta à son mouvement brusque et hide n'eut pas besoin de son pouvoir pour savoir qu'il avait peur.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _

Le jeune homme aperçut brièvement les deux crocs du vampire encore rouge de sang et rampa en arrière, les jambes trop molles pour pouvoir se relever. Si hide ne faisait rien, il allait se mettre à hurler et resterait choqué pour longtemps. Le vampire resta soigneusement à distance du jeune homme, essuya les dernières traces de sang sur sa bouche et dit d'une voix douce :

- Je suis désolé Miyavi…J'avais faim et j'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir me retenir de t'attaquer. Je ne voulais en aucun cas te faire du mal, c'est pour ça que j'ai sauté sur ce pauvre chien.

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement et bredouilla :

- Mais… comment vous avez fait ça ? Vous allez choper tout un tas de saloperies !

hide ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

- Non aucun risque. Miyavi est-ce que tu vas me croire si je te dis la vérité ? Si je te dis que je suis véritablement hide et que je suis un vampire ?

- Attends là, j'ai rien fumé pourtant… marmonna Miyavi pour lui-même avant d'ajouter pour hide. Prouvez-le !

- Ca ne t'as pas suffit ce que tu viens de voir ?

- Non, ça me prouve seulement que vous pouvez être assez taré pour vous limer les dents, sucer du sang de chien et vous faire passer pour un vampire ! répliqua Miyavi avec une assurance surprenante. Montrez-moi quelque chose d'incroyable que seul un vrai vampire saurait faire et sans trucage !

hide regretta de ne pas avoir, comme Léonard, de pouvoir qui en mette plein la vue. Puis il eut une idée en avisant une branche qui dépassait du mur d'un jardin devant lequel ils se trouvaient. Elle avait des épines. hide saisit la branche et se griffa exprès la main avec les épines avant de la présenter à Miyavi. Ce dernier, estomaqué, vit les éraflures rouges de la main du vampire disparaître en quelques secondes.

- C'est pas possible….

hide jeta un œil à la rue. Juste deux passants là-bas à cent mètres qui ne risquaient pas de voir quelque chose. Aussi ajouta-t-il :

- Regarde bien partout, est-ce que tu vois un fil, n'importe quoi qui me permette de m'élever dans les airs ? Regarde même mes chaussures sont normales !

Miyavi regarda bien partout comme un enfant incrédule devant un magicien.

- Nan, y a rien.

- Et pourtant…

hide s'éleva prudemment de quelques centimètres et les yeux de Miyavi parurent doubler de largeur :

- Mais ?! Comment vous faites ça ?!

- Je suis un vampire, j'ai pas besoin d'expliquer, c'est l'un de mes pouvoir c'est tout.

- Pourquoi vous ne volez pas plus haut ?

- J'aimerais éviter de me faire remarquer… dit hide en mettant à nouveau pieds à terre. Alors est-ce que tu me crois ?

- Mais je comprends pas… dit Miyavi sans répondre directement. Vous êtes vampire depuis toujours ? Pourquoi vous avez fait croire à votre mort ? Pourquoi vous étiez chez Yoshiki ?

- Attends attends… dit hide en interrompant les questions impétueuses du jeune homme. C'est une histoire trop longue à raconter et je t'avouerai que j'ai pas très envie de me lancer dans ce récit ce soir. Demande à Yoshiki, il est au courant de tout et il te racontera.

- Ah ? Et vous allez où là ?

- Chasser… répondit hide qui s'empressa d'ajouter, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'en prends jamais aux humains. Et ça me fait de la peine d'attaquer les chiens… dit-il en jetant un regard désolé au cadavre de l'animal.

- Ben vous mangez quoi alors ?

- Des rats la plupart du temps.

Miyavi fit une grimace dégoûtée qui fit sourire hide. Il voulut s'éloigner mais se ravisa pour recommander à Miyavi le silence absolu :

- Les seules personnes à être au courant sont Yoshiki, Toshi, Pata, Heath et Taiji. Promets-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne d'autres.

Miyavi acquiesça puis demanda :

- Et Sugizo ?

hide soupira :

- J'étais là ce soir pour lui dire que je n'étais pas mort. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu… Je crois que je vais laisser tomber. Il va rester sur cette histoire de fan dérangé et il vaut mieux que tu ne le détrompes pas.

- C'est dommage… dit Miyavi paraissant réfléchir à quelque chose.

- Je suis déjà très étonné d'avoir pu… lier connaissance avec toi.

Miyavi releva les yeux et lui fit un large sourire :

- Et moi alors qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? Vous êtes mon modèle !

- Hmmmm… et je sais qu'on te compare à moi parfois !

Là, Miyavi piqua un fard formidable et baissa la tête :

- Euh ouais… mais j'y crois pas trop, les gens exagèrent.

- Moi je te trouve excellent. On va sûrement se revoir... et je serai ravi qu'on fasse un petit bœuf ensemble ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire encourageant.

Miyavi eut l'air deux fois plus ébahi :

- Ouah… ce serait génial… alors on va se revoir ?

hide lui fit un clin d'œil :

- Bien sûr puisque tu es l'un des seuls à savoir que je suis revenu. En plus, je suis sérieux pour le bœuf ! Maintenant, je dois y aller, cours voir Yoshiki si tu veux toute l'histoire !

- Ca oui, je vais le faire parler ! répondit gaiement Miyavi. Alors au revoir… euh hide-sama !

Le jeune homme agita la main et s'éloigna en trottinant vers la maison de Yoshiki. Le vampire le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire puis partit à son tour en quête de nourriture en se disant que cette soirée n'avait finalement pas été complètement ratée puisqu'il s'était fait un nouvel ami inattendu...

--

_Oui, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi vous vous attendiez n'est-ce pas?_

_Bref, votre avis tout de même?_

_A très vite!_

_Lilys & Valiré_


	16. Chapter 15

Titre: **Les larmes de la lune**

Rating: **K** pour l'instant (mais ça risque de pas durer...)

Genre: fantastique

Pairing: alors pour le moment nous avons un **Pata/Heath**...

Disclaimer: hide et X japan ne nous appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ce qui est bien dommage mais bon, on fait bien mumuse avec quand même . Ah pis Gackt, Sugizo et Miyavi non plus d'ailleurs! (snif!)

Petit mot des auteurs:

_Et voici la suite, très rapidement comme promis!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 15:**

-ça s'est mal passé?

hide adressa un sourire désabusé à Pata qui venait enfin de rentrer, accompagné de Heath.

-Bof, disons que ça s'est pas vraiment déroulé comme prévu... répondit lassement le vampire avant de rapidement changer de sujet: Et vous? Sympa cette escapade en amoureux?

Pata sentit se joues se colorer tandis que Heath souriait bêtement. hide retint un éclat de rire et décida de les taquiner un peu...

-Attendez vous deux... fit-il sur un ton suspicieux. Il est déjà près de quatre heures du mat'... mais qu'est-ce que vous avez trafiqué?

-Rien qui t'intéresse! répondit Pata peut être un peu trop rapidement avant d'ajouter en se dirigeant vers les escaliers: Bon, j'suis crevé moi, je vais me coucher.

-Je te suis! ajouta Heath.

Et hide, mort de rire, les regarda monter précipitemment en leur souhaitant bonne nuit "et pas de bêtises hein! ". Seuls deux grognements indistincts répondirent à son ton de maman poule et il éclata finalement de rire, seul dans le salon.

Le silence retomba bien vite et une vague mélancolie commença à s'emparer du jeune vampire mais il se secoua mentalement, se forçant à ne pas repenser aux évènements de la soirée. Certes, ce rejet de l'un de ses meilleurs amis lui avait fait terriblement mal mais il avait déjà retrouvé les principaux, il ne pouvait pas trop en demander non plus... Et puis, cette rencontre avec Miyavi avait été fort intéressante... Il se surprit à avoir un mince sourire en y repensant. Ce jeune homme qu'il ne connaîssait même pas l'avait accepté sans aucun problème et une lueur nouvelle s'était allumée dans le coeur d'hide.

Il se croyait quasiment maudit désormais, emprisonné par son vampirissime et comme, interdit de vie quelque part... mais il avait finalement fait une nouvelle rencontre, un nouvel ami... un nouvel espoir...

Un léger sourire, bêtement heureux, flottait désormais sur les lèvres du jeune vampire qui décida de ne pas vraiment changer ses habitudes et retourna une nouvelle fois sur l'ordinateur.

Pendant près de quatre heures, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, il explora la carrière de son nouvel ami, absorbant un maximum d'informations en se jurant de ne pas laisser passer cette chance qui lui était offerte...

-Tu te lèves tôt aujourd'hui hide-kun. remarqua Heath quand le vampire fit son apparition dans le salon.

-Moui, j'ai des chose sà faire.

Heath et Pata le regardèrent avec un air plutôt interrogateur mais hide ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à leur donner de plus amples informations. C'était vrai que voir le vampire levé à même pas seize heures était une chose plutôt rare ses temps-ci mais bon...

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que le soleil brillait encore bien que caché derrière de lourds nuages gris, hide prenait congé de ses amis et s'en allait voir Yoshiki, bien décidé à en apprendre plus sur le jeune Miyavi...

Ils eurent tous deux une longue discution sur les évènements de la veille.

Sugizo avait apparement très mal pris la petite "surprise" d'hide et il s'était violemment disputé avec le batteur mais il n'était absolument pas du genre rancunier et Yoshiki ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet pour leur amitié. Néammoins, en ce qui concernait hide, il semblait évident que jamais il ne pourrait renouer le contact avec son vieil ami et cela lui déchirait le coeur.

-Peut-être qu'avec le temps... risqua Yoshiki.

-Non. C'est impossible... souffla tristement hide.

-Qu'en sais-tu?

-Tu... tu n'as pas ressenti tout ça Yo-chan... Il ne sera jamais prêt à l'admettre.

Le blond soupira mais n'insista pas plus. Seulement, en lui-même, il songeait que, aidé des autres, il y avait peut-être encore un espoir mais il ne voulait pas en parler à hide avant d'en avoir discuté avec ses amis. Aussi n'ajouta-t-il plus rien et il changea rapidement de sujet.

-Au fait. commença-t-il. Miyavi est parti juste après toi... Il donnait l'impression de vouloir te rattrapper...

-Oui. C'est ce qu'il a fait.

-Ah... et?

-Et... ça a été plutôt étonnant...

Yoshiki, curieux et plutôt heureux par le sourire qui avait remplacé la tristesse sur le visage de son ami, écouta avec attention le récit d'hide sur sa rencontre et sa discution avec le jeune guitariste. Il fut lui aussi surpris de la perspicacité de Miyavi, de sa simplicité à accepter les choses aussi... et un peu horrifié quand il apprit la perte de contrôle d'hide et ce qui aurait pu arriver même s'il retint tout commentaire.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compri. reprit Yoshiki à la fin du récit. La famille compte un nouveau membre?

-Hm... en quelque sorte...

Le blond lui offrit un sourire sincère, absolument ravi.

-Je suppose que vous allez vous revoir rapidement alors.

-Oui. J'ai pas trop envie qu'il croit avoir rêvé tout ça...

-C'est vrai que ça doit être encore plus bizarre pour lui. Après tout, il ne t'a jamais connu autrement qu'à travers ta musique... On lui a beaucoup parlé de toi et on vous compare très souvent, ça doit vraiment être étrange pour lui...

-Probablement...

hide souriait sincèrement. Il sentait que Yoshiki avait une profonde affection pour le jeune homme, une affection qui semblait très paternelle et cela l'amusait énormément.

-Dis, commença-t-il, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur le guitariste. C'est moi ou il est terriblement modeste concernant son talent?

-C'est pas vraiment de la modestie. lui répondit Yoshiki. Disons plutôt qu'il n'y croit pas vraiment.

-Hein?

-Miyavi est issu d'un famille assez heu... particulière... Mais bon, ajouta-t-il. Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter son passé.

hide acquiésça, de plus en plus intrigué par le jeune homme.

-Je dois le voir demain. reprit malicieusement le blond. Tu veux venir?

-Oui! répondit-il peut-être un peu trop rapidement. Enfin je veux dire, si je dérange pas trop...

Yoshiki réprima un éclat de rire et s'empressa de rassurer son ami:

-Je ne l'aurais pas proposé si tu dérangeais idiot! fit-il, légèrement moqueur. Et puis, c'est pour parler de toi qu'on doit se voir.

-De moi?

-Ouaip. Il a téléphoné toute à l'heure. expliqua-t-il. Il voulait que l'on discute de la soirée d'hier. Je suppose qu'il veut quelques explications et, confirmations...

Tout à fait logique.

hide accepta donc le rendez-vous et laissa finalement Yoshiki tranquille, repartant quelques heures après son arrivée.

Désormais, le soleil était couché et la faim commençait à se faire sentir. La nuit était plutôt sombre, les nuages cachant la lune pourtant pleine mais il pu tout de même chasser sans aucun problème.

Une fois rassasié, alors qu'il était à peine plus de minuit, il décida de se ballader un peu. Personne ne l'attendait réellement et cela faisait finalement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se promener tranquillement, tout seul.

La nuit, les gens faisaient encore moins attention aux autres et à ce qui les entourait. Ils étaient un peu plus méfiants aussi, moins nombreux mais cela lui convenait parfaitement. Lui non plus ne faisait pas vraiment attention à eux pour le moment et trouvait cela plutôt reposant de ne pas être sans-cesse envahi par les émotions d'autrui. Il savourait le calme de cet été qui s'achevait et contemplait avec un mince sourire aux lèvres les hautes silhouettes torturées des arbres du parc désert dans lequel il se trouvait. Il s'assit quelques instants sur un banc, savourant le calme ambiant.

Dieu que c'était bon de se reposer quelques instants!

Néammoins, il reprit tout de même finalement sa route.

Après tout, il avait toute la nuit devant lui et il était bien décidé à profiter un peu de l'animation de la ville. On était vendredi soir, il savait que beaucoup de gens, surtout des jeunes, seraient encore dans les rues du centre-ville et il décida d'aller y faire un tour. Tranquillement, il sortit du parc désert et continua sa ballade en se dirigeant vers les quartiers animés. Les lumières ambiantes se faisaient de plus en plus vives et nombreuses et il mit rapidement ses sempiternelles lunettes protectrices. Il observait la jeunesse actuelle avec un vif intérêt, l'évolution des gens et de leurs distractions qui n'avaient finalement pas tant changées que ça en une presque décennie. Il flâna longuement dans les rues, regardant avec envie des gosses s'allumer clope sur clope en riant, regrettant amèrement ses bonnes vieilles _Luky strike _avant de repousser les avances quelque peu malsaines de certaines femmes peu farouches dans des ruelles sombres... Même de son vivant, il n'aurait jamais accepté ce genre de choses mais il aurait pourtant pû, à l'époque... dorénavant, les plaisirs de la chaire lui étaient interdits... les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir de relations intimes avec des mortels, cela faisait partie des règles de la communauté même s'il n'en connaissait qu'assez vaguement la raison... Adam lui avait un jour dit qu'un vampire ennivré par l'odeur du sexe ne pouvait se contrôler et mordait forcément son ou sa partenaire s'il s'agissait d'un mortel...

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres en repensant au bon temps qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Lui qui n'avait pas quitté son sourire de la soirée se sentait soudainement abattu. Il n'aurait jamais cru que, finalement, Adam lui manquerait autant...

Traînant des pieds, il reprit sa route, décidant d'écourter son escapade et de rentrer quand un frisson le parcourut. Un autre vampire n'était pas loin, il le sentait...

Prudemment, il s'avança vers la source de son malaise. Si c'était quelqu'un qui le cherchait, il se serait déjà montré... Il n'était pour le coup, pas vraiment rassuré, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucune connaissance d'un autre vampire vivant au Japon...

Et puis, il arriva au bout de la ruelle et le vit. C'était un homme, grand et apparement très mince. Son corps longiline était orné d'une longue chevelure d'un noir ébène qui lui arrivait à la taille alors qu'il ne distinguait pas vraiment le reste, ses épaules étant recouvertes d'une longue cape aussi noire que ses cheveux et qui semblait presque flotter derrière lui.

Le vampire s'arrêta soudain, probablement conscient du regard d'hide posé sur lui.

Le souffle du guitariste sembla se bloquer brutallement dans sa poitrine alors que l'inconnu tournait lentement son visage vers lui. Deux yeux gris, glacés, semblèrent le transpercer et hide resta figé sur place. L'autre vampire le détailla rapidement avant que le coin de ses lèvres ne s'arque en un sourire mauvais.

Et puis, il détourna son regard et repartit comme si de rien était de sa démarche un peu surnaturelle avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres.

hide resta bêtement là durant de longues minutes, le regard perdu dans le vide, fixant un point invisible vers l'endroit où l'autre avait disparu... Bon sang ce regard, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille!

_Mais qu'est-ce que cette pourriture fichait ici?!_

Quand il rentra chez Pata, las, la maison était parfaitement silencieuse. Le guitariste semblait dormir profondément et Heath n'était plus là. hide n'avait cette fois aucune envie d'aller surfer sur le net et il se laissa directement choire sur son lit, s'endormant rapidement.

Ce furent des coups frappés à la porte de la chambre qui le réveillèrent finalement, de longues heures plus tard.

-hide? fit Pata en passant la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte.

-Kessiya? baragouina-t-il, encore un peu endormit.

-Yoshiki vient de téléphoner, paraît que t'es en retard.

-Hein? L'est quelle heure?

-Presque dix-huit heures...

Dix-huit heures?! Nan... c'était impossible... Il aurait dormi presque quinze heures alors?

-Merde! jura-t-il en se levant rapidement sous l'oeil rieur de Pata à qui cela rappelait un nombre incalculable de scènes.

-Calme-toi. dit-il doucement? Il vient te chercher dans vingt minutes.

-Hein?

-Je lui ai dit que tu dormais encore. expliqua-t-il. Alors, il vient te chercher.

La tension du vampire retomba brusquement et hide aussi qui se réétala sur le lit en soupirant. Il avait tout le temps... vingt minutes...

_Ving minutes?! _

Aie! Il devait tout de même se préparer!

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il voulait faire un effort et tenait absolument à faire une forte impression sur Miyavi. Il voulait être à la hauteur et il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure avant de se décider enfin quant au choix de ses fringues qui n'étaient pourtant pas si nombreuses que ça bien qu'il ait récupéré quelques affaires qui traînaient encore chez l'un ou l'autre...

Finalement, ça l'amusait beaucoup de se pomponner ainsi! ça faisait si longtemps...

Il se regardait encore dans le miroir, pour être sûr que tout était parfait quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée rententit.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, découvrant Pata qui discutait tranquillement avec un Yoshiki nonchalemment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Le blond sourit fortement en le voyant arriver, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

-Tu comptes passer ta soirée à draguer? demanda-t-il, amusé, en avisant les couleurs encore plus flashy qu'à l'ordinaire des vêtements de son ami, signe qu'il avait voulu se faire beau.

-N'importe quoi toi!

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire devant son air bougon.

-Bon, allons-y. déclara finalement Yoshiki. Miyavi nous attend dans la voiture.

-Ok. Passez une bonne soirée. dit Pata.

-Tu pourrais peut-être venir avec nous... proposa timidement hide.

-Nan, j'ai du boulot.

-Ah ok. Bon bah, à plus!

hide rejoignit Yoshiki qui l'attendait au milieu de l'allée puis monta dans la voiture, étonné de voir que Miyavi était installé à l'arrière.

-Les enfants, derrière! lança le blond en riant.

hide et Miyavi baragouinèrent pour la forme avant de rire à leur tour et c'est dans une ambiance légère qu'ils prirent la route.


	17. Chapter 16

Titre: **Les larmes de la lune**

Rating: **K** pour l'instant (mais ça risque de pas durer...)

Genre: fantastique

Pairing: alors pour le moment nous avons un **Pata/Heath**... à suivre

Disclaimer: hide et X japan ne nous appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ce qui est bien dommage mais bon, on fait bien mumuse avec quand même . Ah pis Gackt, Sugizo et Miyavi non plus d'ailleurs! (snif!)

Petit mot des auteurs:

_Kikoo les gens!_

_Voici la suite tant attendue!!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 16:**

Comme Miyavi etYoshiki n'avaient pas mangé, ils décidèrent d'aller dans un petit restaurant.

- Mais… les vampires ne peuvent pas manger ? se souvint Miyavi en jetant un regard désolé à hide qui lui sourit :

- Non mais je m'en fous ! J'irai chasser après, je préfère ne pas vous couper l'appétit en vous montrant comment je fais !

Ils s'assirent sur une banquette en demi-cercle autour d'une table ronde et Miyavi se jeta aussitôt sur le menu :

- Oooooh y a du poulet teriyaki ! Et du calmar ! Et du riz aux châtaignes ! Aaaaaah je sais pas quoi prendre !!

- Prends tout… marmonna Yoshiki sans le penser tout en regardant son menu.

Mais Miyavi releva la tête vers lui avec un grand sourire :

- Mais c'est pas con ça ! En plus, je peux le faire sans avoir l'air bizarre !

Et en regardant hide :

- Tu pourras commander des trucs à ma place ? demada-t-il avec une adorable moue enfantine.

Le vampire éclata de rire :

- Moi je veux bien et puis comme ça, j'aurais l'air normal. Mais t'es sûr de pouvoir avaler tout ça ?

- Oulà, tu le connais pas ! s'écria soudainement Yoshiki. Miyavi est un gouffre sans fond !

- Il est pas bien épais pourtant !

Le jeune homme gonfla le torse d'un air fanfaron :

- Ben non, je peux manger autant que je veux sans prendre un seul gramme ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, tout va rentrer, je meurs de faim !

- On dirait Heath, s'amusa le vampire. Sauf que lui, son péché mignon ce sont les crèmes glacées ! Je l'ai déjà vu s'enfiler un pot de deux litres !

Ce fut dans cette bonne ambiance que la soirée se poursuivit. hide fit semblant de commander à manger pour lui et passa le tout à Miyavi qui se mit rapidement à tout ingurgiter comme un ogre tout en commençant à interroger le vampire :

- Bon Yoshiki m'a raconté ton histoire. C'est un truc de ouf ! Surtout cette histoire de repaire sous la montagne ! Vous ne vous ennuyiez pas là-dedans ?

- Tu sais, c'était comme une petite ville avec tout le confort moderne, la télé et tout… et puis nous n'étions pas privés de sortie ! Heureusement d'ailleurs parce que moi, il fallait toujours que je bouge ! Avec Adam, on allait parfois s'amuser à Buenos Aires.

- Adam ? C'est le type qui t'a transformé c'est ça ?

- Chhhht parle-moins fort ! l'avertit Yoshiki.

- Merde désolé…

hide sourit un peu tristement:

- Mouais….

Ca lui faisait vraiment bizarre de reparler à nouveau d'Adam et de sa vie d'avant. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr de ses sentiments à l'égard du passé. A l'époque où il ne savait rien, il se rappelait avoir été heureux puisque le monde des vampires était le seul qu'il connaissait. Il aurait pu continuer comme ça très longtemps, le cœur infiniment plus léger que maintenant.

Miyavi l'observait attentivement :

- Dis… il te manque parfois ? demanda-t-il doucement.

hide soupira :

- Je ne sais pas trop. C'est bizarre… il y a comme un mur entre avant et après le moment où j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs. Je me souviens avoir aimé Adam autant qu'il est possible d'aimer… et en même temps, je ne parviens plus à ressentir quoi que ce soit en pensant à lui. J'ai juste un gros regret qu'il soit mort de cette manière. Il m'aimait vraiment… Je me demande où nous en serions s'il avait juste accepté que je retrouve ma vie...

A côté de lui, Yoshiki regardait son assiette sans vraiment la voir, le cœur un peu serré.

- Tu ne regrettes pas ton ancienne vie ? demanda-t-il. A t'entendre, tu étais bien là où tu étais… avec cet Adam.

hide perçut sans peine la tristesse dans sa voix et regarda Yoshiki :

- J'étais heureux oui. admit-il. Mais ça ne sert à rien de construire des suppositions sur des « si ». J'ai retrouvé la mémoire et la seule vie qui pouvait alors me convenir était avec vous tous. J'ai eu la chance de vous retrouver alors je ne me plains de rien….

Le plus discrètement possible, hide saisit la main de Yoshiki qu'il avait posé sur son genou et la serra.

- C'est mieux pour tout le monde non ? Sinon, toi tu me croirais encore mort…

Yoshiki serra fortement la main d'hide et lui sourit brièvement avant de reprendre une attitude neutre pour ne pas que Miyavi se pose des questions. hide lâcha sa main en se disant que non, il ne devait rien regretter quand il avait Yoshiki près de lui.

Il changea de sujet :

- Au fait, Miyavi, j'ai regardé des vidéos de toi sur Youtube !

L'intéressé rougit fortement :

- Ah oui ? baragouina-t-il.

- Tu déchires sur scène ! En plus, tu fais un truc que moi je n'ai jamais pu faire : rouler des pelles à mes musiciens !

Yoshiki éclata de rire :

- Faut dire qu'à notre époque, le fan-service n'était pas encore aussi populaire qu'aujourd'hui !

Miyavi sourit et répondit :

- Ca m'amuse de faire ça rien que pour entendre la foule hurler ! En plus, mon guitariste embrasse bien ! avoua-t-il avec un air à demi-rêveur.

- A quel âge t'as commencé la guitare ?

- A dix ans.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie d'apprendre ?

- Ben…

Là, Miyavi resta bloqué et hide perçut sa gêne sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il ne voulait pas répondre.

_Ca doit venir de son enfance…Yoshiki m'avait bien dit qu'il venait d'une famille particulière._

Il dit d'une voix douce :

- Tu sais, je ne veux pas me montrer indiscret. Si tu ne veux pas me dire, ne te force pas.

- J'peux bien vous le dire… répondit le jeune homme. En plus, Yoshiki est déjà au courant.

Le batteur hocha la tête. Miyavi inspira et dit :

- Voilà, je suis fils unique et mes parents… n'étaient pas du genre affectueux. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le business et c'est une nourrice qui s'occupait de moi parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais le temps de le faire eux-mêmes. Par contre, dès que je suis entré à l'école, ils m'ont mis une pression de fou pour que je sois le meilleur partout. Dès la maternelle, j'ai eu droit à des cours particuliers tous les soirs et si jamais il arrivait que je ne sois pas premier à un examen… mon père me fouettait et me traitait d' « incapable ».

hide ouvrit de grands yeux scandalisés mais il ne dit rien pour que Miyavi ne perde pas l'élan alors que sa voix se brisait à peine.

- Je sais que ça arrive encore à beaucoup d'enfants aujourd'hui… Cette compétition dès les petites classes… Pendant mon enfance, j'avais si peur des coups que je travaillais d'arrache-pied pour obtenir d'excellents résultats. J'ai été premier à l'examen d'entrée au collège. Seulement, ce mot d' « incapable » a scandé toute mon enfance. La moindre erreur, la moindre faiblesse et j'étais ramené à un statut encore au-dessous du chien de la maison. Mes bons résultats n'ont rien changé à ça et je tenais par un fil ténu qui s'est un jour rompu. Un élève du collège sous pression comme moi s'est jeté du haut du toit du collège. Je l'ai vu tomber et s'exploser sur le bitume de la cour.

Le visage de Miyavi avait pâli pendant qu'il racontait tout cela. Yoshiki et hide l'écoutaient dans un silence total, Yoshiki d'un air inquiet et affectueux et hide avec stupéfaction.

- Ce jour-là, j'ai regardé ce type exactement comme si c'était moi qui m'étais écrasé. J'aurais _voulu _être à sa place… Et à partir de ce jour-là, j'ai craqué et je n'ai plus été capable de travailler correctement. J'ai commencé à faire des crises d'angoisses, des crises de nerfs, je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur rien et mes résultats se sont effondrés. Et plus ça empirait, plus mes parents sévissaient. J'ai commencé à fréquenter les marginaux du collège, ceux qui se foutaient de tout et qui ne se mettaient aucune pression parce qu'avec eux, j'avais enfin l'impression de respirer librement. Peu à peu, je me suis mis à sécher les cours pour traîner avec eux et c'est avec eux que j'ai commencé la guitare. Au moins lorsque j'en jouais, je me sentais bien. J'avais mal aux doigts parce que je débutais mais j'étais en paix quand je tenais contre moi cet objet de cordes et de bois. Je m'en suis achetée une et très vite, j'ai passé plus de temps à m'entraîner qu'à travailler mes cours. Le collège et mes parents m'écœuraient. Je n'en pouvais plus. Puis un jour, ils ont été convoqués par le principal qui leur a appris que justement je séchais les cours pour traîner avec des voyous. J'avais quinze ans et j'étais censé préparer l'examen d'entrée à un prestigieux lycée.

Quand mes parents ont su ça, à la maison, j'ai eu droit à la pire correction de ma vie. Mon père m'a frappé sans retenue et j'ai pété un câble : je l'ai frappé aussi et j'ai hurlé tout ce que je m'étais retenu de dire pendant toutes ces années. Il m'a bouclé dans ma chambre en me disant que je n'en sortirai plus et que si je persistais dans mon attitude, il allait me jeter dehors comme un chien. Comme si ça me faisait peur… D'ailleurs je n'ai pas attendu qu'il me jette dehors et il ne devait pas me croire assez courageux pour prendre la fuite. C'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait. En pleine nuit, j'ai rassemblé autant d'affaire que je pouvais et j'ai pris tout l'argent liquide dont je disposais (ils me donnaient beaucoup d'argent de poche). J'avais mal partout à cause des coups mais j'ai quand même réussi à sauter par la fenêtre avec un sac bourré à bloc et ma guitare. Ensuite, j'ai pris le premier métro pour Tokyo où je savais que mes parents auraient beaucoup de mal à me retrouver. Arrivé là, j'ai aussitôt changé de look de telle façon qu'ils ne m'auraient pas reconnu.

- Mais où as-tu vécu ? demanda hide.

- Dans la rue les premiers jours, répondit le jeune homme sous les yeux de plus en plus ronds du vampire. Mais tu sais, je ne le prenais pas comme un malheur. Au contraire, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai senti ce qu'était la liberté totale. Pas de cours, pas de parents, personne à qui rendre des comptes. De plus, je ne suis pas resté seul longtemps. J'ai fait très vite des connaissances dans le milieu indies du rock et j'ai commencé à bosser comme barman pendant la journée. J'ai continué à bosser la guitare comme un dingue parce qu'à force de fréquenter des musiciens, je voulais en devenir un. Je dois dire que j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de chance… Un an après mon arrivée à Tokyo, j'ai intégré _Loop_ puis _Dué le Quartz._ Les gars avec qui je bossais me disaient tout le temps que j'étais fichtrement doué.

- Mais c'est bien vrai ! renchérit hide.

- J'sais pas… vous savez, quand on s'est fait traité de nul par ses propres parents pendant toute son enfance, on a du mal à se construire une confiance en soi. J'ai toujours peur de rater quelque chose et de retomber à nouveau plus bas que terre… Alors quand on me compare à toi que j'ai admiré pendant si longtemps, ça me fout la trouille parce que j'ai l'impression d'être un imposteur qui ne mérite pas cette comparaison.

- Oh alors là, tu vas un peu loin Miya… dit Yoshiki avec douceur en se rapprochant de lui pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Ca fait un moment que Gackt et moi on essaie de t'enfoncer dans le crâne que tu as vraiment du talent et je te jure qu'on va finir par y arriver !

- Je pense que je vais m'y mettre aussi, dit hide qui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de Miyavi. Et tes parents ? Ils t'ont cherché ?

- Ouais… ils ont lancé un avis de recherche dont j'ai entendu parler à Tokyo mais je me suis débrouillé pour qu'on ne me retrouve pas. Mes parents ont à nouveau entendu parler de moi en voyant ma photo avec Dué le Quartz dans un magazine. Ils m'ont renié.

- Renié ?!

- Ouais… je n'ai plus eu le moindre contact avec eux depuis le jour où mon père s'est pointé dans les coulisses d'un de nos concerts pour me dire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir. De toute façon, je m'en fous… Moi non plus, je ne peux pas leur pardonner. Ils ne me manquent pas parce que j'ai suffisamment de gens autour de moi pour que je ne sente pas que je n'ai plus de famille.

Un grand silence triste s'abattit sur les trois amis pendant plusieurs secondes. Yoshiki serrait toujours Miyavi contre lui comme l'aurait faire un père. Puis, comme il ne voulait pas que Miyavi reste mélancolique après s'être replongé dans ses souvenirs, il chuchota à l'oreille du jeune guitariste :

- Bon, grouille-toi de finir ton assiette, j'ai envie de passer au dessert !

Miyavi se mit à rire :

- Oui leader-sama !

Pendant ce temps, Taiji lézardait gentiment dans son salon en regardant d'un œil ensommeillé le tout dernier film de la nuit. Il allait sûrement s'endormir dans son canapé comme souvent. Sauf que la sonnerie agaçante de la porte d'entrée retentit, lui faisant ouvrir l'autre œil.

- P'tain. C'est qui le con qui débarque à cette heure-ci ?

Il pensa d'abord à hide, le plus susceptible d'être encore dehors à quatre heures du matin même s'il était habituellement plus discret que ça mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il eut non seulement la surprise d'y trouver Pata mais un Pata aux joues inondées de larmes.

- Eh ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Taiji qui n'avait pas souvent vu son ami pleurer.

- Non, ça va pas... répondit Pata qui entra. Je te dérange ?

- On s'en fout si t'as un problème, tu sais que tu peux venir à n'importe quelle heure, répondit Taiji qui le fit asseoir. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pata se frotta le visage pour faire un peu disparaître ses larmes :

- C'est Heath… On s'est disputés.

- Oh merde… pourquoi ?

- C'est à cause de cette putain de boîte vampirique… je suis allé le voir ce soir et il revenait de là-bas. Il… il était shooté.

- Hein ?!

- Y'avais des marques de piqûres sur son bras… poursuivit Pata d'une voix tremblante. Il a replongé.

En effet, Heath avait eu sa période drogue avant et après la séparation de X-Japan dont il était sorti, entre autres, grâce aux efforts de Pata. Taiji qui savait combien Pata s'était donné du mal pour sortir Heath de là comprit mieux pourquoi ce dernier était bouleversé.

- Il m'a accueilli comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Il s'est mis en colère quand j'ai commencé à lui poser des questions. Il a fini par me dire qu'il avait replongé à cause de certaines de ses fréquentations de la boîte et qu'il en avait marre que je sois toujours en train de le surveiller. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire sans qu'il s'énerve encore plus. Taiji… il ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça. Il m'a traité comme une merde… Je suis parti…

A bout, Pata enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se remit à pleurer. Aussitôt, Taiji le serra dans ses bras, caressant ses longs cheveux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… tu vas rester ici pour le reste de la nuit et puis ensuite, on ira parler aux autres. Si Heath a renoué avec la drogue, il n'est pas question qu'on le laisse comme ça. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il t'a dit.

- Je sais… mais je suis inquiet pour lui. Il refuse de laisser tomber cette boîte. Je n'aime pas du tout ce qu'il s'y passe. Plus il m'en parle, plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une secte. Le responsable a l'air encore plus cinglé que les clients….

- P'tain… on va le sortir de là, je te le promets. Ne t'en fais pas.

Dehors, la lune disparaissait derrière l'horizon.

--

_Oops... ça se gâte apparement "_

_Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu!_

_Ey merci à tous pour votre fidélité!_


	18. Chapter 17

Titre: **Les larmes de la lune**

Rating: **K** pour l'instant (mais ça risque de pas durer...)

Genre: fantastique

Pairing: alors pour le moment nous avons un **Pata/Heath**... à suivre

Disclaimer: hide et X japan ne nous appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ce qui est bien dommage mais bon, on fait bien mumuse avec quand même . Ah pis Gackt, Sugizo et Miyavi non plus d'ailleurs! (snif! ). Ni Sisen tant qu'on y est...

Petit mot des auteurs:

_Oula, que de retard!_

_Je vous presente mes plus plattes excuses!_

_Bref, bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 17:**

-Y a pas à dire... t'es vraiment un morphale toi!

Dixit un hide totalement ébahi devant Miyavi qui venait de finir non seulement son repas, mais le sien aussi et qui terminait maintenant sa seconde coupe de glace (celle du vampire en réalité)... Trois boules avec sauce au chocolat et crème chantilly...

-Tu finis pas ta tarte Yo-chan? s'enquit le plus jeune en lèchant consciencieusement sa petite cuillère.

Yoshiki ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et, blasé, il poussa simplement son assiette vers Miyavi qui n'en fit qu'une bouchée.

-Ferme la bouche hide. fit le blond avec un sourire en coin. Tu vas gober des mouches...

Le vampire s'exécuta mais lança un regard noir à son vieil ami et lui tira la langue en représailles.

-Tu n'as pas faim toi? s'inquiéta soudainement Miyavi en avalant la dernière miette de tarte.

-Hm... un peu... avoua-t-il.

-Alors... on part chasser?

Le brun avait dit cela avec les yeux brillants d'un gosse impatient et joyeux et hide retint un éclat de rire alors que Yoshiki avait déjà entreprit de payer l'addition, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il se sentait bêtement heureux de voir hide sourire simplement. Et puis, Miyavi était un jeune homme qu'il appréciait vraiment beaucoup et les voir si bien s'entendre tous les deux le faisait presque flotter sur un petit nuage. Tout allait si bien...

-Attends... s'affola le plus jeune en voyant le blond revenir après avoir soldé l'addition. Tu… tu vas quand même pas tout payer?!

-Si. Et je n'accepterais aucune objection, c'est un cadeau.

-Mais...

-J'ai dit aucune!

Miyavi se tut et baissa la tête d'un air penaud... hide ne résista pas à sa moue et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux avant de lui souffler, comme pour un petit enfant:

-Tu sais, normalement, quand on te fait un cadeau on est content et on dit merci.

-Ah oui? fit-il avec un grand sourire débile.

-Oui...

-Oh... Il faut que je lui dise merci alors...

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, il se jeta donc joyeusement au cou de Yoshiki avant de lui plaquer un énorme baiser bien sonore sur la joue, manquant presque lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

-C'est bon comme ça? demanda-t-il espiéglement à un hide mort de rire qui ne répondit même pas alors que Yoshiki bougonnait contre les "sales gosses qui savent pas se tenir en public"...

C'est donc dans cette joyeuse ambiance qu'ils quittèrent enfin le restaurant, abandonnant la voiture sur le parking pour partir à la chasse...

Miyavi fut particulièrement impressionné par la vitesse avec laquelle hide fonçait sur ses proies bien qu'il l'ait déjà vu à l'oeuvre peu de temps auparavant. Il essaya lui aussi d'attraper des rats, mais il avait beau faire, il n'était pas particulièrement doué... Non seulement il finissait souvent par les perdre dans l'obscurité mais il n'arrivait de plus absolument pas à les rattraper!

Ses deux amis, eux, s'esclaffaient joyeusement en regardant cette grande gigue désarticulée courir en tous sens pour rien...

-C'est bon, j'abandonne! lança-t-il finalement, totalement à bout de souffle avant de se laisser choire au sol, dos au mur de brique qui faisait de la petite ruelle sombre dans laquelle ils étaient, une impasse.

hide balança négligemment le cadavre du dernier rat qu'il venait de vider et le rejoignit, enfin repu.

-Tu fais ça tous les jours? demanda Miyavi en reprenant peu à peu une respiration normale.

-Oui.

-Pfff... c'est pas de tout repos une vie de vampire!

hide acquiesça d'un vague sourire un peu mélancolique mais ne répondit rien.

-Alors, fatigués les enfants? s'enquit narquoisement Yoshiki en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le mur, s'allumant une cigarette d'un geste négligeant.

hide le regarda faire et, le souffle léger de vent aidant, il se sentit soudainement enveloppé par l'odeur enivrante de la cigarette qui lui manquait tant. Il ferma les yeux.

-hide? ça va? s'inquiéta Miyavi.

-Hm... grogna-t-il... 'vie d'une clope...

Yoshiki lui tendit alors son paquet ouvert et le jeune vampire détailla les filtres qui lui faisaient de l'oeil, quasi hypnotisé par leur appel muet. Il en avait décidemment terriblement envie mais c'était un truc typiquement humain... et vu ce que ça avait donné la dernière fois avec le whisky...

-Laisse tomber. murmura-t-il en se résignant.

-T'es sûr? s'enquit le blond en tirant une nouvelle bouffée.

-C'est pas une bonne idée...

-Comme tu veux... Miyavi?

Le plus jeune acquiesça et attrapa une cigarette, l'allumant avec le briquet que lui tendait Yoshiki. Il aspira doucement la fumée qui lui brûlait délicieusement la gorge, savourant ce petit instant de calme. Après tout, il ne fumait que très rarement alors, il se devait d'en profiter à fond!

hide, lui, les regardait cloper en silence... et il n'y tint finalement plus...

-Juste une bouffée? demanda-t-il au plus jeune avec une moue adorable mais pas sûr de lui pour un sou.

Miyavi lui tendit sa cigarette de bonne grâce en souriant et hide l'attrapa machinalement d'une main presque tremblante. Bon sang, ça faisait presque dix ans qu'il n'avait pas simplement _tenu_ une clope!

_C'est une connerie... Je suis sûr que c'est une grosse connerie..._

Il la regarda se consumer un instant et puis, l'amena à ses lèvres... et aspira...

C'était bizarre... comme s'il _sentait _la fumée s'infiltrer en lui, dans sa gorge, ses poumons et il eut l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Il fut soudainement pris d'un violent mal de crâne et ferma douloureusement les yeux.

_Oh... ça tourne..._

-hide? hide?!

Il rouvrit péniblement les paupières pour se noyer dans les prunelles inquiètes d'un Yoshiki agenouillé devant lui.

Inconscient d'avoir retenu sa respiration si longtemps, hide souffla finalement, expirant la fumée telle qu'elle était entrée en lui et ressentant de nouveau cette terrible brûlure à la gorge, dans sa bouche et jusque dans ses narines.

Il toussa.

-Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée... souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Tu vas bien? s'inquiéta le blond.

-ça va aller... désolé pour la clope. ajouta-t-il en remarquant finalement qu'il l'avait lâchée sans s'en rendre compte.

-T'occupes pas de ça.

L'incident se clos finalement là et ils abandonnèrent sans regret la sombre ruelle.

-On fait quoi maintenant? s'enquit le vampire en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, conscient d'avoir légèrement plombé l'ambiance.

-Comme vous voulez. répondit Yoshiki.

-... on se fait une boîte? proposa Miyavi.

-Heu...

Le blond ne semblait pas particulièrement convaincu mais hide trouvait l'idée carrément géniale et ils se laissèrent donc entrainer par le plus jeune.

Après avoir récupéré la voiture, ils foncèrent à l'autre bout de la ville, dans un club plutôt huppé où Miyavi les introduit sous les regards envieux de toutes les greluches refusées à l'entrée.

-T'es un habitué. constata hide.

-Oui, j'aime bien venir ici.

Yoshiki ne semblait pas particulièrement à l'aise mais il se laissa néanmoins traîner sur la piste de danse sans faire trop de difficulté. hide, lui, s'éclatait comme un petit fou en se trémoussant joyeusement sur la musique électro entêtante. Il n'avait jamais été un très bon danseur mais en voyant les autres sur la piste, il se sentit nettement moins ridicule et se lâcha totalement.

Yoshiki, lui, dansait comme il pouvait mais ne parvenait pas à se lâcher comme hide parce qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place dans cet endroit plein de gens plus jeunes que lui qui se trémoussaient comme de beaux diables. Pour la première fois, il se dit qu'il commençait vraiment à réfléchir comme un vieux.

Avant qu'hide ne disparaisse, il ne s'était jamais rendu en boîte avec lui et c'était étrange de le voir faire. Etrange mais aussi réconfortant devant le sourire qui fendait le visage du vampire d'une oreille à l'autre. Sa danse le rendait plus adorable que ridicule à ses yeux parce que Yoshiki retrouvait les mêmes mouvements maladroits et enfantins qu'hide avait toujours eus. Le vampire releva soudainement la tête et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant auquel Yoshiki répondit de la même façon.

De son côté, Miyavi avait repéré avec joie une vieille connaissance qu'il décida de montrer à hide.

-Viens. lui fit-il soudainement en le tirant par la manche. Je vais te présenter quelqu'un.

Intrigué, hide se laissa traîner vers la petite loge en hauteur où se trouvait la table de mixage. Miyavi échangea quelques mots avec le gars de la sécurité qui avait pour ordre de ne laisser passer personne en dehors des dj mais qui s'écarta sans problème.

-T'es vraiment un VIP ici!

-Je suis un VIP partout bébé. lui répondit-il d'une voix suave en lui faisant un clin d'oeil coquin.

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire mais furent interrompus par une petite chose colorée et bondissante qui sauta littéralement au cou du brun.

-Miyouuuuu!!

-Si, Sisen... tu m'étouffes là...

Le petit bonhomme le lâcha et rattrapa la tototte bigarrée qui pendait autour de son cou pour l'enfourner dans sa bouche en souriant. Il détourna légèrement le regard de Miyavi et aperçu enfin hide qui le dévisageait, passablement intrigué. Ce Sisen avait un style très particulier qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu mais qui lui plaisait terriblement. Ses cheveux coiffés en piques étranges étaient agrémentés de sortes de câbles en plastique multicolores et son maquillage outrancier agrémenté de faux-cils démesurés lui donnaient l'allure d'un acteur Kabuki passé au lave-linge... Ajoutez à ça un mini haut vert et un short ridiculement petit dans les mêmes tons et vous obtiendrez ce... cette... chose...

Sisen fit un mouvement interrogatif du menton vers hide et Miyavi répondit à sa question muette dans un sourire.

-Sisen, je te présente heu...

-Seth. acheva hide à sa place.

Le petit bonhomme daigna retirer un instant sa tototte brillante de la bouche:

-Il ressemble à hide. constata-il en le détaillant. Mais son style est mieux.

Et il renfourna sa sucette.

hide et Miyavi échangèrent un regard malicieux mais s'abstinrent de tout commentaire. De toute façon, ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps d'engager la conversation car quelqu'un vint chercher Sisen puisque c'était à lui de mixer. Il acquiesça et fit un petit au revoir de la main aux deux amis avant d'aller rejoindre ses chères platines en sautillants sur ses plateformes shoes.

-Bizarre ce mec... commenta hide en le suivant du regard.

-Je savais qu'il te plairait!

Ils éclatèrent de rire et regagnèrent tranquillement la piste de danse où ils retrouvèrent bien vite un Yoshiki quelque peu agité.

-Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que vous fichiez?!

-Hey, calme Yo-chan...

-Non, pas calme! hide, reprit-il. Il faut qu'on y aille.

-Hein? Mais pourquoi?

-Taiji vient de m'envoyer un message. expliqua-t-il rapidement. Apparemment, il y a un gros problème avec Heath...

-Un... problème?

-J'en sais pas plus mais Pata vient de débarquer chez lui.

hide se figea. Pour que Pata se laisse aller à déranger un de ses amis à une heure si tardive, ça devait vraiment être grave...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend? lança-t-il en se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie.

Yoshiki s'apprêtait à le suivre quand il croisa le regard de Miyavi. Après tout, il n'avait pas sa voiture puisqu'il l'avait laissée chez le blond... Yoshiki ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le brun le devança.

-Vas-y, t'en fais pas pour moi. le rassura-t-il. Je prendrai un taxi. Va, ils t'attendent.

Yoshiki lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant et fila à la suite du vampire. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient sur la route.

-Tu... tu crois qu'il a replongé? demanda soudainement à voix basse un hide qui n'y tenait plus.

-... j'espère que non... souffla Yoshiki, crispé sur son volant.

Un silence pesant et étouffant retomba dans l'habitacle. L'angoisse des deux amis était carrément palpable mais, heureusement, les routes étaient totalement désertes à cette heure avancée de la nuit et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver au pied de l'immeuble de Taiji.


	19. Chapter 18

Titre: **Les larmes de la lune**

Rating: **K** pour l'instant (mais ça risque de pas durer...)

Genre: fantastique

Pairing: alors pour le moment nous avons un **Pata/Heath**... à suivre

Disclaimer: hide et X japan ne nous appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ce qui est bien dommage mais bon, on fait bien mumuse avec quand même . Ah pis Gackt, Sugizo et Miyavi non plus d'ailleurs! (snif! ). Ni Sisen tant qu'on y est...

Petit mot des auteurs:

_Heu...ici Lily qui...s'excuse platement de ne aps avoir mis à jour depuis si longtemps!!_

_Gomeeeeeeeeen!!_

_Enfin rbef,je ne vous détailelrais pas ma vie durant cet été mais;..je vous livre la uite quand même!_

_Bonen lecture et encore pardon pour ce retard,la publication devrait reprendr eun rythme normal maintenant!_

**Chapitre 17:**

Pata était resté prostré dans les bras de Taiji qui le réconfortait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il n'avait qu'une envie: aller casser la gueule à Heath pour avoir été aussi con et avoir fait pleurer Pata... Mais surtout, pour le secouer et le sortir de là...

Il ne se souvenait encore que trop bien de l'état de ses amis quand son remplaçant avait lentement mais sûrement sombré dans la drogue... hide n'en dormait plus de la nuit, Pata non plus d'ailleurs et il ne supportait pas de les voir s'inquiéter pour ce qu'il considérait, à l'époque, comme un pauvre gamin immature.

Bien sûr, avec le temps, il avait compris qu'Heath était loin d'être un gamin (après tout, ils n'avaient qu'à peine deux ans d'écart) et encore moins immature!

Mais sous ses airs assurés et ses mitaines en cuir, il était quelqu'un de fragile et finalement, facilement influençable...

Taiji soupira fortement, sentant son ami se calmer peu à peu en tremblotant encore quelque peu.

-On va le sortir de là Pat-chan, comme on l'a fait à l'époque.

-Je l'espère...

-Il t'aime non? Rien que pour ça, il ne continuera pas si ça te fait souffrir!

Pata ne répondit rien mais eu une grimace plus que dubitative... Vu la façon dont Heath l'avait envoyé bouler peu de temps avant, il doutait que ses sentiments envers lui, aussi forts et réciproques soient-ils, puissent changer quoi que ce soit. Surtout quand il était dans cet état...

Le brun ferma douloureusement les yeux... Ce soir, il avait revu ce Heath qu'il pensait disparu à jamais, cet être horrible qui n'apparaissait que lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise de la drogue... Et il avait presque cru en mourrir de douleur quand il lui avait balancé tout ça à la figure.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des bagarres que son état avait engendré au sein du groupe... de la fois où il l'avait même frappé... A cette époque, il n'avait pas encore compris la valeur réelle de leur amitié qui était en fait déjà bien plus mais il en avait eu le coeur déchiré.

Heath, une fois de plus, avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin... même beaucoup trop loin cette fois-ci en se piquant directement devant eux et hide n'avait pas su garder son sang froid... Les poings avaient finis par voler, Pata avait voulu s'interposer mais n'avait réussi qu'à se prendre lui aussi des coups... qui l'avaient bien plus meurtris à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur...

Pourtant, c'était grâce à cet ultime dérapage qu'Heath avait finit par enfin émerger quand, ses esprits retrouvés, il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait...

Et alors, ils l'avaient tous aidé à s'en sortir, le veillant nuit et jour lorsqu'il faisait des crises de manque, le filant lorsque, n'y tenant plus malgré ses bonnes résolutions, il disparaissait en pleine nuit pour aller acheter de la came, fondant en larmes dans leurs bras quand il se faisait rattrapper par ses amis qui le soutenaient volontier...

ça avait été terriblement dur et éprouvant pour tout le monde... et Pata ne savait pas s'ils auraient le courage, s'il aurait, lui, la force de tout recommencer...

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand des coups énergiques furent frappés au carreau. hide, bien trop angoissé pour avoir la patiente de monter les escaliers, avait soulevé Yoshiki sans lui demander son avis et s'était envolé.

Taiji desserra doucement son étreinte sur le brun et se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Tu te prends pour une princesse? demanda-t-il à Yoshiki avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et se tourna, tout comme hide, vers Pata qui ne pleurait plus mais dont les yeux rouges faisaient réellement peine à voir.

-Pat-chan? fit le vampire doucement en se rapprochant avant de s'agenouiller devant lui, prenant délicatement ses mains encore tremblantes dans les siennes. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Le coeur d'hide se serrait rien qu'à la vision quasi irréelle de ce petit homme frisé totalement anéanti. Pata avait toujours été quelqu'un de calme et souriant, quelqu'un de discret qui cachait parfaitement (trop) bien ses émotions... Alors le voir ainsi, visiblement épuisé et démoralisé avec toutes ses traces de larmes sur son visage... sentir sa douleur et son angoisse résoner si vivement en lui... C'était presque plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter...

Pata leur raconta alors d'une voix morne ce qu'il avait dit peu avant à Taiji. Plus son récit avançait et plus la fureur d'hide augmentait:

- Quand je pense qu'il a presque quarante ans et qu'il fait les mêmes conneries que s'il en avait quinze ! lança-t-il rageusement en faisant les cents pas dans l'appartement. Une boîte de faux vampires ! Non mais je rêve ! Comment peut-il traîner avec ce tas de cinglés alors qu'il en connaît un vrai de vampire ?

- Je sais pas… murmura Pata. Tu sais, il a toujours été attiré par tout ce qui touche au vampirisme. Tu l'impressionnes énormément. Quant à cette boîte, au départ, il y allait seulement pour le fun mais là c'est en train de vraiment mal tourner...

Sa voix était mal assurée mais il n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Il s'appuya mollement sur Yoshiki qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui et avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu dis que Heath te parle souvent du proprio de la boîte ? demanda soudainement hide qui cherchait à comprendre. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu ?

- Une fois oui. Un allumé total celui-là. Il prétend avoir cinq cent ans.

Cette fois, une pointe d'angoisse pinça le cœur de hide qui se souvint brutalement du vampire qu'il avait entraperçu la veille...

_Non, ça peut pas être encore lui ?! _

- Pata, dit-il d'une voix tendue. Décris-moi ce mec.

- Ben, le prototype du vampire : cheveux noirs et longs, habillé à l'ancienne avec une longue cape. Et des yeux gris aussi. Il s'appelle Dorian.

- Merde !! s'écria hide en faisant sursauter ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'exclama Taiji. Tu le connais ou quoi ?

- Les gars j'ai déjà recontré ce mec ! C'est un véritable vampire !

- Quoi ?!

Pata s'était soudainement levé,s'extirpant des bras réconfortant de Yoshiki, le visage livide :

- Tu... tu es sérieux? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres vampires au Japon! s'exclama-t-il, totalement perdu. Raconte-moi tout! Il est dangereux ? Comment tu le connais ?

hide sentait la détresse de son ami et il soupira avant de lui répondre d'une voix plus précipitée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, lui aussi désormais totalement à cran:

- J'ai eu affaire à lui avec Adam il y a quelques années dans une petite ville du Middle West aux Etats-Unis. avoua-t-il. Ce type ne s'appelle pas vraiment Dorian, d'ailleurs on n'a jamais su son vrai nom vu qu'il en change tout le temps...

-Mais alors, comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est lui? demanda un Taiji visiblement un peu dépassé par les évènements

-Sa description... et aussi, ce qui arrive à Heath...

-Comment ça?

-Son grand passe-temps est de voyager à travers le monde et de profiter de la crédulité des gens pour fonder des sortes de sectes. Il a une sorte de magnétisme qui fait que ses fidèles deviennent très vite accros à lui et puis, il est très très doué pour la comédie. ajouta-t-il en jetant malgré lui un coup d'oeil à Yoshiki qui écoutait d'un air inquiet.

- Mais il en fait quoi de ses fidèles ? voulut finalement savoir le blond. Je veux dire, ça lui apporte quoi de faire ça?

- Et bien, premièrement, il s'arrange pour leur soutirer toujours plus d'argent. Ca c'est le principe de la plupart des sectes. Il est riche comme Crésus ce salaud avec tous les gens qu'il a arnaqués!

Il marqua là une pause, les dents rageusement serrées. Les souvenirs de ses rencontres avec ce vampire lui revenaient et il ne décolèrait pas... il s'en était pris à Heath bon sang!

- Mais il y a plus grave. reprit-il plus sombrement: Dorian a été banni de la communauté parce qu'il ne fait pas partie des vampires qui ont juré de ne jamais boire de sang humain. Il adore ça au contraire. Les gens qu'il recrute sont tous plus ou moins attirés par le vampirisme alors il en profite pour leur sucer le sang à bon compte et sans effort. Et il utilise la drogue pour rendre ses clients dépendants.

-Mais. fit remarquer Taiji. S'il boit leur sang, il doit aussi être drogué non?

-Non. Les drogues humaines n'atteignent pas les vampires. Nous pouvons boire n'importe quel sang, qu'il soit souillé ou même infecté ne nous fait rien.

Sa déclaration jeta un froid dans la pièce et le silence retomba quelques instants.

hide sentait l'angoisse de ses amis augmenter au fur et à mesure de ses explications et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il continua:

-Au bout d'un moment, reprit-il donc. Quand les clients sont mûrs et à ses pieds, il leur révèle qu'il est un vrai vampire et leur promet l'immortalité à condition qu'ils lui obéissent.

Taiji, Pata et Yoshiki étaient pendus à ses lèvres, une expression d'horreur sur leurs visages. hide hésita pendant un instant à ajouter la suite parce qu'il craignait d'effrayer Pata. Mais d'un autre côté, son ami _devait_ savoir.

- J'ignore s'il a déjà accordé l'immortalité à certains de ses fidèles mais… quand nous avons compris ses agissements avec Adam, nous avons découverts qu'il en tuait certains lorsqu'ils ne lui servaient plus à rien ou lorsqu'ils voulaient quitter la secte. Je crois que beaucoup de gens y sont passés...

De nouveau, un silence glacé accueillit ces paroles. Pata retomba lourdement sur le canapé, quasi inanimé.

- Pata ! s'inquiéta Taiji en lui passant à son tour un bras autour des épaules.

Le guitariste enfouit son visage dans ses mains qui tremblaient :

- Il faut le sortir de là... balbutia-t-il. Il, il va mourir… Il veut tellement devenir un vampire... Il va le tuer...

- hide… demanda Taiji d'une voix blanche. Que s'est-il passé entre vous et ce type ?

hide aurait préféré ne pas vraiment parler de cet incident qui, il en était sûr, allait encore plus effrayé ses amis. Mais la question était posée alors, il y répondit:

- J'avais entendu parler de son club et par curiosité j'y suis allé. Dés que je l'ai vu, j'ai compris que c'était un vrai vampire et, naturellement, il a aussi su que j'en étais un... Je pense que, quelque part, ça a dû lui faire peur... il craignait peut-être que j'avertisse la communauté de ses agissements totalements en dehors de nos lois. Léonard n'aurait pas laissé ça passer et contre nous tous, il ne s'en serait pas sorti... Alors, quand je suis ressorti, il m'a attaqué et il a essayé de me tuer. Il m'a ouvert la gorge avec un canif…

Yoshiki, tourna vers hide des yeux horrifiés. Le vampire lui fit un pâle sourire :

- Adam est arrivé juste à temps. Il s'est battu comme il a pu contre Dorian mais il était plus vieux, donc plus fort. Il n'appréciait pas du tout de voir deux vampires sur son petit territoire. Mais bon, comme j'étais en train de me vider de mon sang, Adam a abandonné le combat et m'a porté pour s'enfuir avec moi. Dorian ne nous a pas suivis et d'ailleurs, on a plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis... Adam a réussi ralentir mon hémorragie en serrant des morceaux de sa chemise autour de ma gorge et ma plaie s'est refermée. Mais j'ai vraiment frôlé la mort ce soir-là et on s'est cachés pendant deux nuits parce que je n'avais plus la force de bouger. Adam a chassé pour moi des tonnes de bestioles pour que je retrouve assez de sang. Ensuite, nous sommes partis très loin de cette ville.

hide serra les poings et les dents à l'évocation de ce souvenir :

- Et le voilà finalement de retour… Mais cette fois, je ne le laisserai pas faire du mal, ni à Heath, ni à personne d'autre. Je vais le tuer !

Yoshiki se leva brutalement et le prit par les épaules :

- hide, tu as dis toi-même qu'il était plus fort que toi !

hide baissa la tête.

Il n'avait aucune chance face à Dorian car il était bien trop faible et sans pouvoir destructeur. Il se maudit de ne pas pouvoir être plus utile à ses amis. Pata débordait d'angoisse et de peine par rapport à Heath et Taiji et Yoshiki l'observaient d'un air inquiet, ne voulant pas qu'il prenne de risques inconsidérés.

- Si seulement j'étais plus puissant… dit-il d'une voix amère. Quitte à ne plus être humain, j'espérais au moins pouvoir vous protéger.

Yoshiki n'y tint finalement plus et le prit dans ses bras. L'oreille sensible de hide, posée sur son torse, percevait nettement les battements de son cœur. Yoshiki était ému et le vampire ferma les yeux de se retrouver dans sa chaleur. Il se sentait misérable et tellement impuissant.

- hide, jure-moi que tu ne vas pas y aller. souffla le blond dans ses cheveux. De toute façon, il est trop tard pour tenter quoi ce soit maintenant. Nous allons parler à Heath dans la journée pour lui raconter tout ça et le convaincre d'arrêter de se rendre dans ce club. Il n'est pas stupide à ce point, il se rendra à la raison. Dorian n'ira quand même pas le poursuivre hein?

- J'en sais rien… Ca dépend à quel point Heath est impliqué là-dedans.

Taiji interrogea Pata du regard mais ce dernier secoua tristement la tête :

- Je n'en sais malheureusement rien. avoua-t-il, dépité. Heath sait que je n'aime pas cet endroit, du coup, il a cessé de m'y emmener et il ne m'en parle plus. Si seulement j'avais été plus attentif…

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu n'es pas son père, lui dit Taiji. On va aller le voir demain et je crois que si on lui dit tout ça, il va arrêter. Quant à son retour à la drogue, on fera ce qu'il faudra pour le tirer de là. Après tout, on est rodé non?

- Oui. Et moi, je vais lui faire la leçon et lui enfoncer dans le crâne qu'être un vampire, ça n'a rien de cool et de fun, marmonna hide. Mais quand même, j'ai du mal à accepter de ne sauver que lui et de ne rien faire pour les autres.

hide n'avait toujours pas quitté les bras de Yoshiki même si Taiji et Pata étaient là. D'ailleurs, ces derniers n'avaient pas l'air de s'en formaliser car l'heure était trop grave. Yoshiki, effrayé par tout ce qu'il entendait, avait un mauvais pressentiment et ressentait le besoin irrépressible de tenir hide contre lui.

Il répondit doucement :

- Malheureusement, si c'est un puissant vampire, ce qui sembre être le cas, j'ai peur qu'on ne puisse rien faire de plus. J'espère qu'il ne poursuivra pas Heath lorsqu'il quittera la secte parce que sinon, je ne sais pas ce que nous allons devenir… et toi tu seras particulièrement en danger, hide, s'il te voit et se souvient de toi.

- Mais il sait déjà que je suis là… avoua le vampire qui sentit Yoshiki se crisper. Il m'a aperçu il y a deux jours et moi aussi je l'ai vu. Ca a été très rapide et je ne me suis absolument pas douté de ce qu'il venait faire à Tokyo.

Il sentit les bras de Yoshiki le serrer deux fois plus fort :

- hide… et s'il essaie encore de t'attaquer ?

Au ton de sa voix, hide releva la tête et vit que Yoshiki retenait ses larmes avec difficulté. A côté, Taiji et Pata semblaient totalement désarmés.

- hide, implora Pata, ne sors plus sans nous le soir. Je ne sais pas ce que nous pouvons faire contre un vampire mais je t'en supplie ne prends pas de risques !

- Je vais acheter un lance-flamme, déclara Taiji sur une tentative d'humour. Comme ça s'il s'approche de toi, je le rôtis au vol !

hide leur sourit faiblement et leur promit de faire attention mais sans préciser qu'il n'était pas question pour lui de se cacher derrière eux car il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'il leur arrive quelque chose par sa faute.

-On est ensemble. fit un Yoshiki déterminé. C'est hors de question que X se brise à nouveau à cause d'une secte...

Il s'abstint d'ajouter un "pas encore" mais le pensa tellement fort qu'hide cru l'avoir entendu. Ils n'avaient pas pu sortir Toshi des Masaya à l'époque mais cette fois, ils avaient un vampire de leur côté et 10 années d'expérience en plus... Dorian n'avait qu'à bien se tenir!!

--

_Voilà et bien, la suite arrivera rapidement,c'est promis!_

_Un avis?_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys & Valiré_


	20. Chapter 19

Titre: **Les larmes de la lune**

Rating: **K** pour l'instant (mais ça risque de pas durer...)

Genre: fantastique

Pairing: alors pour le moment nous avons un **Pata/Heath**... à suivre

Disclaimer: hide et X japan ne nous appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ce qui est bien dommage mais bon, on fait bien mumuse avec quand même . Ah pis Gackt, Sugizo et Miyavi non plus d'ailleurs! (snif! ). Ni Sisen tant qu'on y est...

Petit mot des auteurs:

_Et voici tout de même la suite!_

_Qui devrait en contenter plus d'un..._

_Bref, bonne lecture! _

**Chapitre 19:**

La discussion n'alla pas vraiment plus loin... Après tout, il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre qu'Heath daigne enfin rentrer et tenter de le raisonner...

Désormais, il était déjà près de cinq heures du matin et ils décidèrent finalement de se séparer. Taiji salua ses amis avec émotion et referma la porte derrière eux, ruminant, inquiet. Il alla se coucher en traînant des pieds, persuadé d'être totalement incapable de s'endormir malgré l'heure tardive.

En bas, Yoshiki, hide et Pata discutèrent encore un peu avant de se séparer.

-Il faudra, mettre Toshi au courant... souffla le brun plus qu'abattu.

-Je m'en occupe. le rassura Yoshiki. Pata, va te reposer et ne t'en fais pas. On s'occupe de tout.

Pata eut un mince sourire triste mais acquiesça. Il se laissa étreindre par ses deux amis et prit finalement sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui, espérant avoir des nouvelles rassurantes de son amant le plus rapidement possible.

Yoshiki et hide le regardèrent partir, ressentant le même besoin tacite de rester encore un peu l'un avec l'autre.

Le blond avait terriblement peur mais son visage ne laissait rien transparaître. Néanmoins, hide le sentait... et était probablement le seul à comprendre cette frayeur: il avait peur de ce vampire, peur pour Heath, pour ses amis et lui même... mais surtout,_ surtout_, peur pour hide... C'était étrangement parfaitement lipide pour le jeune vampire qui observait son ami réfléchir, appuyé lassement sur la portière de sa Ferrari.

-Yoshiki... souffla-t-il dans une vaine tentative de l'apaiser. Ca va aller, t'en fais pas.

Le pianiste redressa la tête et accrocha son regard au sien, tentant un sourire qui disparu bien vite.

-Je, j'essaye d'y croire mais... Bon sang! J'adore Heath mais franchement, quel crétin d'être allé se fourrer dans un pétrin pareil!

-C'est vrai mais il a plus besoin d'aide que de remontrance pour l'instant. C'est marrant. reprit-il quelques instants plus tard. A l'époque, on le traitait tous un peu comme s'il était notre petit frère... et dix ans plus tard, ça n'a pas changé...

Yoshiki acquiesça vaguement mais il semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs, réfléchissant profondément. hide avait la curieuse impression d'arriver à suivre ses réflexions et il savait déjà parfaitement ce qu'il allait lui demander quand il reprit la parole:

-hide?

-Oui?

-Jure-moi que tu n'essaieras pas quoi que ce soit sans nous. fit-il d'un ton déterminé en ancrant fermement son regard au sien.

Le vampire soupira.

-Promis... Mais je te jure que si jamais Dorian tente de s'attaquer à Heath ou n'importe lequel d'entre vous, je ne resterai pas sans rien faire! Et tant pis si je dois...

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'altération du visage de Yoshiki. Doucement, il s'approcha de lui et posa avec délicatesse sa main sur sa joue avant de l'inciter à le regarder.

-A toi de me faire une promesse Yo-chan. souffla-t-il d'une voix grave. Je, je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il ne va rien m'arriver, je n'en sais absolument rien mais si, si jamais je... Enfin je ,je ne veux pas te voir replonger pour dix nouvelles années de déprime.

-hide...

La voix du blond était totalement étranglée. hide sentit une larme chaude couler dans sa main et son coeur se serra violemment.

-Yoshiki. souffla-t-il d'une voix douce. Tu as suffisamment versé de larmes pour moi. Je veux que tu sois heureux maintenant... Promets-moi de ne pas te laisser aller. Dis-toi que, j'aurais été heureux d'avoir pu être avec vous, jusqu'à la fin...

hide avait lui aussi envie de pleurer. Toutes ces émotions qui le submergeaient, ces mots et ses sentiments envers Yoshiki qui le travaillaient depuis leurs retrouvailles ne semblaient plus vouloir se retenir à cette heure grave. Ses doigts caressèrent tendrement le visage de Yoshiki dont les larmes coulaient dans un flot continu et silencieux alors qu'il posait sur le vampire un regard plus que bouleversant. hide en fut remué au plus profond de lui-même et il laissa un léger murmure s'échapper de sa bouche:

-De toute ma vie mortelle et immortelle, tu auras toujours été ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde...

Yoshiki voulut répondre mais sa gorge resta nouée et il attrapa la main posée sur sa joue, la serrant terriblement fort. hide se sentit irrésistiblement attiré et il se rapprocha doucement, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres puissent sentir leurs souffles respectifs. L'esprit du jeune vampire était totalement brouillé par ses propres sentiments doublés de ceux de Yoshiki...

Pourtant, comme dans un écho lointain, la voix de Léonard résonna soudainement dans sa tête dans une ultime et violente dernière mise en garde... "Retiens-toi de tomber amoureux d'un mortel..."

_Altesse, c'est déjà trop tard..._

-Je t'aime Yoshiki...

Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience d'avoir chuchoté ces mots qu'il refoulait depuis si longtemps mais il revint à la réalité quand il unit ses lèvres à celles tremblantes de Yoshiki avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Ils tremblaient tous les deux sous ce chaste baiser au goût de sel, Yoshiki pleurant plus fortement que jamais sous l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait.

hide l'enlaça alors tendrement, passant un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre sur sa nuque, se frayant un chemin à travers les cheveux soyeux pour le presser d'avantage contre lui et approfondir le baiser. Yoshiki n'était que chaleur et émotions fortes... l'amour en pleine explosion.

hide ne se rappelait absolument pas avoir déjà vécu pareil moment...

Il sentit soudainement quelque chose en lui, très profondément enfoui qui se mit à chauffer brutalement comme s'il avait porté une flamme au creux de son être.

Sa bouche répétait inlassablement des "je t'aime" incessants entre deux baisers ardents... il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, il voulait tellement le lui dire encore et encore, ces deux mots lui paraissant simplement magiques à prononcer.

Ses mains se perdaient sur Yoshiki, le caressant et l'étreignant comme s'il s'était agi de la septième merveille du monde...

Mais soudainement, après ce qui semblait être une éternité, Yoshiki s'écarta légèrement, visiblement surpris...

-hide.. .mais, tu, tu pleures! s'exclama-t-il.

Il fallut quelques secondes au vampire pour vraiment réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Incrédule, il passa par réflexe une main tremblotante sur son visage sans même faire attention au fait qu'il voyait flou à cause de ses yeux mouillés. Cette humidité sur sa joue... ce n'était pas les larmes de Yoshiki... elles coulaient de ses yeux à lui, chaudes et transparentes comme des larmes de mortel!

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? fit-il d'une voix tremblante. Je, je pleure... Léonard m'avait dit que ce n'était plus possible!

-Je ne sais pas. répondit Yoshiki avec un sourire radieux. Mais c'est merveilleux pour toi, tu souffrais tellement de ne pas pouvoir soulager ta peine!

hide restait totalement ébahi par ce petit miracle...

-Yoshiki... ! balbutia-t-il avant de cacher son visage dans le cou du pianiste, se laissant enfin aller à ce qui lui avait été interdit pendant dix trop longues années.

Le flot trop longtemps contenu se déversa alors violemment, comme un barrage qui saute. Bon sang, ça faisait tellement de bien de pleurer!

Yoshiki le serra tout contre lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Je t'aime tellement... lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

hide se bouina alors un peu plus fort dans la tendre étreinte.

Peu à peu, ses larmes se tarirent et il se calma dans les bras rassurants de son désormais un peu plus qu'ami.

-Il faudrait peut-être rentrer... murmura-t-il finalement à contre-coeur au bout de longues minutes, n'ayant pas du tout la moindre envie de bouger de là où il était.

-Oui...

Mais aucun des deux n'amorça le moindre mouvement pour se dégager. Les doigts de Yoshiki passaient tout doucement dans le dos d'hide qui soupira de bien être.

-hide?

-Hm?

-Je crois que le soleil commence à se lever...

Le jeune vampire, les yeux rougis, se redressa un peu et scruta le ciel où, peu à peu, les étoiles disparaissaient. De presque noire, la nuit s'éclaircissait pour devenir quasiment blanche... l'aube n'allait pas tarder...

-Allons-y. soupira-t-il.

Yoshiki acquiesça et relâcha à regret son étreinte sur le corps encore tremblant. Ils se regardèrent presque timidement avec un petit sourire avant de finalement regagner la voiture.

Le trajet se fit en silence, il n'y avait rien à dire.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent enfin dans l'appartement de Yoshiki, le soleil venait de se lever. Le blond tira rapidement tous les rideaux pour protéger hide et tous deux, clairement épuisés, n'aspiraient désormais plus qu'à une chose: dormir. Cependant, Yoshiki hésita quelque peu avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

-hide? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

-Oui?

-Tu... tu voudrais... dormir, avec moi?

Le vampire eut un grand sourire amusé en voyant l'air embarrassé de l'autre homme. Pourtant, ils avaient déjà partagé le même lit un bon nombre de fois mais désormais, leur relation était un peu différente...

_Pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée..._

Mais hide ne se sentait finalement pas capable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit alors, il acquiesça. Yoshiki sembla terriblement heureux et, comme un petit enfant impatient, il attrapa la main du jeune vampire et le traîna à sa suite. hide se laissa faire mais des dizaines de pensées contradictoires commençaient à s'entrechoquer dans sa tête...

D'un côté, il y avait Yoshiki... épuisé mais magnifique, comme toujours et qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants d'amour.

De l'autre, il y avait la réalité...

Il était un vampire.

Un putain de vampire!

Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer un mortel...

_Mais dans quel merdier je me suis encore fichu moi?_

-hide? s'inquiéta Yoshiki. ça va?

hide sembla reprendre soudainement pieds et il se força à sourire au blond pour le rassurer.

-Wè, j'suis crevé, c'est tout.

-Alors dormons.

Yoshiki se débarrassa de sa veste avant de balancer négligemment chemise et pantalon, se glissant rapidement sous les draps. Il jeta un regard amusé à hide qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Ses pensées semblaient s'être soudainement arrêtées et le blond éclata de rire.

-Tu baves. fit-il en souriant.

-Nyé?

Yoshiki eut un nouveau rire et se releva sous l'oeil ébahi d'hide...

Il avait toujours su que son leader adoré avait un corps de rêve. Corps qu'il avait déjà pourtant vu maintes et maintes fois mais là... c'était différent... Tout était différent maintenant.

-Aller viens. Tu as aussi besoin de dormir. souffla le blond en l'attirant vers le lit. Il faut reprendre des forces hide-kun, les prochains jours risquent d'être éprouvants.

hide acquiesça de nouveau et se laissa entraîner sur le matelas. Il hésita un instant puis se mit finalement dans la même tenue que son compagnon, se glissant si rapidement sous les draps que celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps d'apercevoir la moindre parcelle de peau nue.

-Toujours aussi pudique à ce que je vois...

hide lui tira la langue et l'attira à lui pour le faire taire. Yoshiki eut à peine le temps d'éteindre la lumière avant de se laisser enlacer par le vampire. Il se bouina confortablement contre la peau nue et eut un frisson. L'épiderme d'hide était tout lisse, doux... mais définitivement glacé...

-C'est pas très agréable hein? s'excusa hide.

Yoshiki posa ses doigts sur sa bouche puis ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Je suis très bien où je suis. souffla-t-il. Dors maintenant.

hide déposa un baiser sur le front du blond et le laissa s'installer à son aise. Peu de temps après, il s'était déjà endormi.

Le vampire, lui, écouta longuement dans le silence la respiration paisible de l'autre. Il était totalement épuisé mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Les évènements de la nuit repassaient en boucle dans sa tête et il avait un peu de mal à croire que tout ça était arrivé en seulement quelques heures...

La soirée avait pourtant merveilleusement bien commencé et il ressentit soudainement une vague culpabilité en repensant à Miyavi qu'ils avaient finalement lâchement abandonné sans même lui dire au revoir... Comment avait-il finit la soirée lui? Il espérait qu'il ne se soit pas inquiété pour eux...

hide laissat un soupir inquiet franchir ses lèvres.

Il sentait mal, très mal cette histoire avec Dorian... Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre lui et Heath lui paraissait terriblement en danger... Dieu qu'il avait peur pour lui!

Et puis, il y avait Yoshiki aussi...

Il était partagé entre la joie intense d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour par l'ange assoupit dans ses bras... et la culpabilité qui commençait déjà le ronger. Il savait pertinemment que cette relation ne mènerait jamais à rien, c'était tout simplement impossible. Et Yoshiki débordait littéralement d'amour pour lui...

_Bon sang mais quel con! J'aurais pas pu me retenir encore un peu?_

Ils allaient souffrir... tous les deux...

_Et merde!_

Quand il trouva enfin le sommeil, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel...

--

_Et bien en voilà un nouveau couple qui était attendu ne?_

_Z'en pensez quoi?_

_Bisous les gens!_

_Lilys & Valiré_


	21. Chapter 20

Titre: **Les larmes de la lune**

Rating: **K** pour l'instant (mais ça risque de pas durer...)

Genre: fantastique

Pairing: alors pour le moment nous avons un **Pata/Heath** et un **Yoshiki/ hide**...

Disclaimer: hide et X japan ne nous appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ce qui est bien dommage mais bon, on fait bien mumuse avec quand même ^^. Ah pis Gackt, Sugizo et Miyavi non plus d'ailleurs! (snif! ). Ni Sisen tant qu'on y est...

Résumé de l'histoire:

Après près de dix ans d'absence, alors que tout le monde le croyait mort, hide refait son apparition, apprenant à ses amis qu'il est un vampire... La nouvelle est plus ou moins bien accueillie mais sa vie reprend finalement près de son ancien groupe. Néanmoins, tout n'est pas toujours tout rose... Sugizo refuse de croire à son retour et hide doit se faire passer pour un fan un peu dérangé alors que Miyavi, qui n'aurait jamais dû être au courant, l'adopte comme nouvel ami. Parallèlement à cela et grâce à ses pouvoirs empathiques, hide met à jour la relation secrète de Pata et Heath que tous acceptent sans broncher et avec le sourire alors que lui-même se met à avoir des sentiments profonds envers Yoshiki... Sentiments réciproques apparemment.

Heath, passionné apr les vampires,se retrouve actuellement embrigadé dans une sorte de secte dirigé par un vrai vampire du nom de Dorian extrêmement dangereux et tous se préparent désormais au pire...

Petit mot des auteurs:

_Hello everybody!_

_Et non vous ne rêvez pas, voici bel et bien la suite de cette fic!_

_Ce chapitre et les quelques prochains étaient déjà bouclés depuis plus d'un an à vrai dire mais comme on (enfin surtout je - Lilys - )n'avait pas vraiment continué ensuite pour autant de raisons futiles et inintéressantes et bien... Nous ne les avons jamais posté..._

_Mais finalement, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de nous y remettre et le chapitre 29 vient tout juste d'être bouclé!_

_Du coup et bien, nous voici prêtes à reprendre la parution!_

_Je pense essayer de mettre un chapitre par semaine puisque nous avons un peu d'avance..._

_Malheureusement du coup, l'histoire que nous avions prévu restera la même mais ne sera plus tout à fait crédible étant donné qu'entre le moment où nous avons commencé à faire le plan de cette fic et le jour où nous sommes aujourd'hui, plus de deux ans plus tard, et bien... beaucoup de choses se sont produites dans la vie de nos chers X Japan... et des autres aussi..._

_Voyez donc la suite comme une sorte de UA finalement..._

_Néanmoins, nous vous souhaitons tout de même une bonne lecture et espérons de tout coeur que la suite vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 20:**

Yoshiki n'étant pas un gros dormeur, il se réveilla dans la matinée et ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur hide. Le vampire était dans son sommeil si proche de la mort qui l'avait effrayé à Los Angeles et le blond ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un serrement au cœur en ne voyant pas le ventre d'hide se soulever sous sa respiration. Mais il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter et qu'hide allait se réveiller au crépuscule, comme d'habitude.

Le batteur se demanda soudainement s'il était possible de réveiller un vampire... Curieux, il passa doucement la main dans les cheveux d'hide et murmura son nom. Mais il n'y eut pas la moindre réaction. Finalement, il laissa tomber en pensant que c'était stupide et qu'hide n'apprécierait sans doute pas d'être réveillé pour rien. Encore engourdi par le sommeil, il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du vampire et fit jouer ses doigts sur son torse immobile. Il était froid… mais c'était hide. Yoshiki ressassait sans cesse la scène du baiser, encore bouleversé et incertain de ce qu'il pensait de tout cela. Il aimait hide aussi profondément qu'il était possible d'aimer. Mais il était un mortel et lui un vampire et il n'y avait pas besoin d'une analyse approfondie de la question pour savoir que tôt ou tard, leur différence de nature allait leur causer des problèmes et des souffrances.

Mais il se refusa d'y penser. Quoi qu'il puisse leur arriver, il ne tournerait pas le dos à ses sentiments. Et surtout, ils avaient tous un problème infiniment plus urgent à régler et il avait des choses à faire avant qu'hide ne se réveille.

Se hissant sur un coude, il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres froides du vampire avant de quitter le lit pour aller s'habiller. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à Toshi tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et qu'ils aillent tous ensuite voir Heath. Avec un peu de chance, cette histoire allait peut-être se régler sans trop de casse ?

Une fois prêt, il ferma à clé la porte de son appartement en prévoyant de rentrer avant le réveil d'hide et prit sa voiture en direction de l'appartement de Toshi.

- Salut toi ! fit le chanteur avec un grand sourire en lui ouvrant.

- Salut, Toshi. lui répondit-il rapidement. Oh, si tu savais quelle soirée on a passé hier ! J'ai un millier de choses à te raconter et c'est assez grave.

La figure de Toshi s'assombrit :

- Ah oui ? Viens entre, tu vas m'expliquer tout ça.

Une fois assis, un verre à la main, Yoshiki ne s'encombra pas de préambules et commença directement son récit:

- Hier, je suis sorti avec hide et Miyavi. débuta-t-il. On passait une super soirée d'ailleurs jusqu'à ce que Taiji nous appelle pour nous dire que Pata avait débarqué chez lui parce qu'il y avait un gros problème avec Heath.

Toshi sentait parfaitement l'inquiétude dans la voix de son ami et il s'angoissa lui aussi:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- On est allés chez Taiji et là, Pata nous a raconté que Heath a replongé dans la drogue.

- Oh merde……

- Attends, c'est pas tout. Il fréquente une boîte de gothiques bizarres depuis quelques temps... Et figure-toi qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de secte !

A ce mot de « secte », Toshi se troubla car l'affaire Masaya était encore sensible entre lui et Yoshiki. Ce dernier comprit ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son ami et ne fit rien pour lui montrer qu'il y pensait également. Aussi poursuivit-il son récit :

- Je te raconterai les détails après mais cette secte est tenue par un véritable vampire qui se fait appeler Dorian.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Toshi en écarquillant les yeux. Un _vrai_ vampire? Comment vous le savez ?!

- Parce que lorsque Pata l'a décrit, hide nous a raconté qu'il connaissait ce vampire pour l'avoir rencontré il y a quelques années.

- Et ? fit Toshi avec inquiétude. Ca veut dire quoi pour Heath ?

Yoshiki répondit, la voix tendue d'inquiétude :

- Ca veut dire que Heath coure un grave danger. Ce Dorian boit du sang humain, manipule ses adeptes et parfois les tue. Il faut à tout prix le sortir de là.

- On mon Dieu... fit Toshi en mettant les deux mains devant sa bouche.

Il comprenait que la situation était vraissemblablement très grave mais un détail troubla rapidement son esprit d'un terrible soupçon...

-Il ressemble à quoi en gros le Dorian ? demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix quelque peu tendue.

Lorsque Yoshiki le décrivit, Toshi poussa un soupir angoissé :

- J'ai déjà vu ce gars….

- Hein ?! s'étonna le blond. Où ça ?

- A l'époque où j'étais dans Masaya, juste avant que je parte. Il est arrivé de nulle part et semblait très proche de Masaya au point qu'on lui donnait de plus en plus de responsabilités. Il me faisait peur, même sans savoir que les vampires existaient vraiment, je trouvais déjà qu'il avait la tête de l'emploi. Je n'ai jamais eu directement affaire à lui parce qu'à l'époque j'étais …..

Toshi se pinça les lèvres en baissant la tête au souvenir de cette époque peu glorieuse :

- Je ne leur servais plus à rien. Ils avaient tiré de moi tout ce qu'ils pouvaient et comme le Toshi de X-Japan était quasiment oublié, je n'attirais plus foule. L'avantage était qu'on me fichait plus ou moins la paix… Dorian s'occupait surtout des nouveaux arrivants et de ceux qui étaient assez hauts dans la hiérarchie. Pour ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il avait ses favoris. Des gens assez beaux la plupart du temps.

- Mouais… marmonna Yoshiki. Ses favoris finissent mal d'après hide.

- Un jour… reprit-il après quelques hésitations. J'ai vu ce que je n'aurais pas dû voir. J'ai surpris Dorian dans son bureau avec l'un de ses favoris. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je devais aller le voir… toujours est-il que j'ai senti que je tombais mal mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder discrètement depuis le couloir. Et là, je l'ai vu mordre cette fille à la gorge et boire son sang. Elle gémissait d'extase. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie et je suis parti en courant.

- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ça ! s'écria Yoshiki sur un ton de reproche auquel Toshi répondit par un sourire d'excuse.

- Je n'ai jamais raconté ça à personne. Qui m'aurait cru ? Et, je craignais des représailles. De plus, même si ce type avait fait devant moi ce que font les vampires, j'ai longtemps hésité à admettre qu'il était réellement un vampire mais je n'arrivais pas non plus à me persuader que c'était du faux : j'avais quand même vu ses crocs ! Toujours est-il que le soir même, j'ai décidé de quitter la secte et de plus jamais y remettre les pieds. J'avais très peur qu'on vienne me chercher pour m'empêcher de révéler leurs agissements alors j'ai quitté la ville pendant deux ans sans laisser d'adresse.

- C'était quand ?

- J'ai quitté la secte il y a quatre ans.

- Où es-tu allé ?

- Dans le Nord à Hokkaido. J'ai vivoté comme j'ai pu. Et je n'ai jamais raconté quoi que ce soit. Tous mes amis étaient de Masaya, je me suis donc retrouvé complètement seul. Pendant ces deux ans, je t'assure que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à l'énorme erreur que j'avais faite en entrant de cette foutue secte... Ensuite, j'ai appris que la secte avait été fermée et je suis rentré. Je n'en ai plus jamais entendu parler et je n'ai jamais raconté quoi que ce soit. J'ai fait pas mal de recherches sur les vampires et j'ai découvert beaucoup d'histoires troublantes à leur sujet. Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions. Puis hide est arrivé et j'ai eu mes réponses. C'est peut-être pour ça que quand il m'a raconté son histoire, je n'ai pas trop eu de mal à le croire...

Toshi s'interrompit et but une longue gorgée de café car il s'était levé peu de temps avant. Yoshiki, les coudes posés sur les genoux, le fixait.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tout ça ? répéta-t-il doucement. Dorian et tout ce qui t'es arrivé quand tu as quitté la secte ?

- Je sais pas… je me disais que je l'avais mérité alors... ça ne valait pas la peine d'en parler. Je crois que j'avais honte et que je voulais oublier. T'en parler serait revenu à rouvrir d'anciennes histoires sur lesquelles je voulais tourner la page. Même quand hide est arrivé, j'ai décidé de ne pas mentionner Dorian en pensant que, de toute façon, je n'en entendrai plus jamais parler.

Soudain, Toshi pâlit et dit d'une voix contrite :

- Oh merde… mais si j'en avais parlé, Heath aurait été prévenu contre lui… J'ai encore fait n'importe quoi! gémit-il.

- Hé Toshi arrête ! dit Yoshiki en le prenant par les épaules. hide aussi l'a vu juste avant qu'on apprenne pour Heath et il ne s'est pas méfié non plus. Ne va pas nous faire une crise de culpabilité, tu l'as déjà assez fait.

- Il faut absolument aider Heath !

- C'est ce qu'on va faire. On va aller le voir et tout lui raconter.

Yoshiki s'apprêtait à prévenir Toshi des dangers qu'ils couraient tous lorsque son portable sonna. C'était Pata, manifestement affolé :

- Yoshiki, je n'arrive pas à joindre Heath ! Il n'est pas chez lui et ne répond pas sur son portable !

- Et merde voilà autre chose ! s'écria Yoshiki. Tu es où là ?

- Devant chez lui.

- Ok bouge pas, préviens Taiji et j'arrive avec Toshi.

Il raccrocha.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? voulut savoir Toshi.

- Heath est injoignable. Viens, on va rejoindre Pata.

Ils partirent ensemble dans la voiture de Yoshiki et retrouvèrent le guitariste, assis sur les marches de l'immeuble de Heath avec son portable à la main. Taiji était là aussi.

- Bon les gars, là on a une grosse tuile… fit-il lorsque Toshi et Yoshiki arrivèrent.

- Heath garde toujours son portable ouvert et à portée de main d'habitude, dit Pata d'une voix blanche. Et là comme par hasard on ne peut pas le joindre !

- Tu as laissé un message ? demanda Yoshiki.

- Oui.

- Où est hide ? demanda Toshi.

- Chez moi, répondit Yoshiki. Mais il va dormir jusqu'à ce soir alors il faut qu'on se débrouille sans lui.

- Ok… alors il faut qu'on le cherche dans tous les coins où il va souvent, dit Taiji. Pata, tu connais bien ses habitudes ?

Le guitariste fit oui de la tête. Ces yeux cernés indiquaient qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil un instant et Yoshiki se baissa pour l'inciter à se relever.

- Allez viens… On va le retrouver.

Pour aller plus vite, ils se séparèrent en deux équipes car les habitudes de Heath s'étendaient sur toute la ville : ses magasins, son bar, le siège de son label et son studio où il enregistrait ses albums solos… Pata partit avec Taiji et Yoshiki avec Toshi. Ils convinrent également d'appeler tous les amis de Heath dont ils connaissaient les numéros. Pata bien sûr, avait le répertoire le plus fourni.

En raison des embouteillages et de l'immensité de Tokyo, leurs recherches les occupèrent jusqu'à quinze heures. Ils se tenaient au courant par le portable mais au bout de tout ce temps, quand ils n'eurent plus d'endroits où chercher, ils arrivèrent à une conclusion terrible : Heath était introuvable et personne n'avait la moindre idée de l'endroit où il pouvait bien être. Pata, qui n'était déjà pas bien loquace de nature, se renfermait de plus en plus dans un mutisme désespéré et Taiji n'avait plus de mots pour l'encourager. En désespoir de cause, ils se rendirent devant Le Don Obscur, la boîte de Heath qui était évidemment fermée. Pata resta dans la voiture mais Taiji descendit et inspecta les lieux comme s'il espérait trouver un passage secret pour entrer.

- Si ça se trouve, il est là-dedans… tu crois pas ? demanda-t-il à son ami prostré dans la voiture.

Ce dernier répondit par un haussement d'épaule. De rage, Taiji donna un grand coup de pied dans le rideau de fer qui émit un long « clang ! » retentissant. Puis, comme il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, Taiji retourna s'asseoir à son volant en maugréant :

- Putain….

Il tourna la tête vers Pata qui lui, fixait toujours le bâtiment. Le chagrin du guitariste faisait réellement peine à voir. Taiji se mordit les lèvres et se pencha en arrière pour fouiller dans le désordre qui encombrait la banquette passager de sa voiture. Puis il brandit triomphalement une sorte de lance d'incendie dont le fil se perdait vers l'arrière. Pata s'était retourné pour voir ce qu'il faisait et regardait d'un air morne la lance brandie devant son nez :

- Tu vois ça ? fit Taiji fièrement. C'est un lance-flamme ! Si on n'a pas de nouvelles de Heath d'ici ce soir, nous allons faire une descente dans cette boîte et si jamais Dorian a fait du mal à ton chéri, je le réduis en cendres !

C'était une tentative maladroite de réconforter un peu Pata mais elle n'eut malheureusement pas l'effet escomptée. Le guitariste, épuisé nerveusement, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se mit à pleurer, caché derrière ses longs cheveux. Taiji, penaud, laissa tomber son jouet et prit dans ses bras son ami qui reniflait doucement.

- Ne perds pas courage…

- Je suis sûr qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose… dit Pata d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Je le sens... C'est pas normal qu'il ait disparu comme ça. Et si c'était trop tard ? Et s'il l'avait déjà tué ?

- Non non ! s'écria Taiji en le serrant plus fort, le cœur de plus en plus serré. Je ne veux pas que tu penses à ça, on n'en sait rien du tout. Il faut que tu tiennes le coup tant que tout n'est pas perdu.

Le portable de Taiji sonna et Pata comprit très vite que c'était Yoshiki et qu'il n'avait rien trouvé non plus. Il entendit Taiji dire :

- On est devant la boîte. Que dalle… Non ça va pas bien. Ok, c'est tout ce qu'il reste à faire. A toute…

Taiji raccrocha et dit à son ami :

- On va chez Yoshiki pour attendre qu'hide se réveille. On peut pas agir sans lui.

Pata acquiesça sans rien dire et se redressa. Taiji lui lança un regard désolé puis démarra la voiture en direction de l'appartement de Yoshiki.

* * *

_Et bien voilà, c'est reparti!_

_A la semaine prochaine!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys & Valiré_


	22. Chapter 21

Titre: **Les larmes de la lune**

Rating: **K** pour l'instant (mais ça risque de pas durer...)

Genre: fantastique

Pairing: alors pour le moment nous avons un **Pata/Heath** et un **Yoshiki/ hide**...

Disclaimer: hide et X japan ne nous appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ce qui est bien dommage mais bon, on fait bien mumuse avec quand même ^^. Ah pis Gackt, Sugizo et Miyavi non plus d'ailleurs! (snif! ). Ni Sisen tant qu'on y est...

Résumé de l'histoire:

Après près de dix ans d'absence, alors que tout le monde le croyait mort, hide refait son apparition, apprenant à ses amis qu'il est un vampire... La nouvelle est plus ou moins bien accueillie mais sa vie reprend finalement près de son ancien groupe. Néanmoins, tout n'est pas toujours tout rose... Sugizo refuse de croire à son retour et hide doit se faire passer pour un fan un peu dérangé alors que Miyavi, qui n'aurait jamais dû être au courant, l'adopte comme nouvel ami. Parallèlement à cela et grâce à ses pouvoirs empathiques, hide met à jour la relation secrète de Pata et Heath que tous acceptent sans broncher et avec le sourire alors que lui-même se met à avoir des sentiments profonds envers Yoshiki... Sentiments réciproques apparemment.

Heath, passionné apr les vampires,se retrouve actuellement embrigadé dans une sorte de secte dirigé par un vrai vampire du nom de Dorian extrêmement dangereux et tous se préparent désormais au pire...

Petit mot des auteurs:

_Z'avez vu? Ona rrive à maintenir la cadence!_

_Bon alors ce chapitre tout comme le précédent dormait paisiblemnt dans mon PC depuis une éternité;..il ens era de même jusqu'au chapitre vingt-huit,pondu depuis une bonne année et demie jusqu'à ce qu'on se décide às 'y remettre._

_Bon apr contre,enr elisant ce qu'on avait pu écrire précedemment,ons 'ets rendu compte d'erreurs de stylistiques assez énormes et donc on a repris;..mais en ayant évolué;.._

_Nous espérons vraiment que cela ne vous choquera pas..._

_Bref,maintenant,place à ce chapitre!_

_Il 'nets aps excessivement long et reprend un peu avant,la veille à vrai dire,lorsque Pata et Heath se sont un peu beaucoup disputés. On suit désormais Heath et ce qui lui est arrivé à lui..._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 21:**

Les réverbères brillants défilaient inlassablement et à toute vitesse derrière les vitres de sa voiture. Il voyait totalement flou, aveuglé apr les larmes et la drogue, mais il s'en foutait royalement, continuant à rouler plus vite, toujours plus vite...

Heureusement pour lui, les rues étaient désertes à cette heure-ci...

- T'es pas mon père Pata... J'te hais... répétait-il d'une façon quasi inintelligible entre ses dents serrées .

Il avait tout simplement planté le guitariste au pas de la porte après l'avoir plus que copieusement engueulé. La scène qu'ils venaient d'avoir tous deux l'avait vraiment, vraiment énervé. Nan mais pour qui se prenait-il? Oui, il avait retouché à la drogue... et alors? Il était adulte et savait faire ses propres choix et puis, il avait parfaitement le droit de se faire plaisir, Dorian le lui répétait bien assez souvent!

_Dorian..._

Il freina brusquement, s'arrêtant en plein milieu de la chaussée.

Dorian, lui, était toujours là, même à cette heure... Dorian était présent pour lui. Dorian ne lui faisait jamais la morale... Dorian était un vrai model, et un vrai vampire, il le savait. Après avoir cotôyé hide, il ne pouvait en douter.

Il se prit à penser aux nombreuses fois où il lui avait proposé de le rejoindre réellement, de devenir un vampire comme lui, chose qu'il avait toujours voulu mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé réellement faire pour ne pas abandonner Pata...

Et si maintenant, c'était le bon moment?

Et si le Maître, comme ils l'appelaient tous, avait réellement le pouvoir de lui offrir l'oubli et l'immortalité?

Un sourire quelque peu malsain s'étira soudainement sur ses lèvres. La drogue continuait à courir dans ses veines mais, peu à peu, les effets commençaient à s'estomper... et il était toujours terriblement énervé, ne songeant désormais plus qu'à être apaisé et définitivement cette fois-ci.

Il remit tranquillement le moteur en route et repris son chemin, avec un but précis cette fois : le _Don Obscur _ne fermait qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il avait encore du temps devant lui et c'est finalement quelque peu apaisé par la perspective de sa transformation qu'il reprit la route. Bientôt, lui aussi serait un vampire, un vrai. Il aurait tout oublié et plus jamais personne ne viendrait lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire... Il serait parfaitement libre, de tout et tout le monde.

Libre.

Dans son délire intoxiqué, il n'accordait plus la moindre importance à sa vie de bassiste, à ses amis, à hide… Il avait plusieurs fois pensé à demander à ce dernier de le transformer en vampire mais hide avait réagi si violemment lorsqu'il n'avait fait que lui proposer de le mordre un peu que Heath avait laissé tomber cette possibilité. Et une voix mauvaise lui chuchota des mots qui ne lui seraient jamais venu à l'esprit si Heath avait été dans son état normal :

_hide joue au malheureux dans sa condition de vampire mais en réalité, il adore ça et il ne veut pas partager c'est tout ! Cet hypocrite veut garder son immortalité pour lui tout seul !_

Et bien, que hide le veuille ou non, Heath serait bientôt son égal : aussi invulnérable et puissant que lui. Il avait hâte de voir quels pouvoirs il aurait puisqu'il avait cru comprendre que chaque vampire avait sa spécificité. Et tant pis si sa mémoire n'était plus. Tant mieux plutôt. Il voulait tout oublier et suivre aveuglément les doctrines de Dorian qui semblait détenir un pouvoir et une sagesse inégalée...

Le ciel commençait tout juste à s'éclaircir quand il arriva devant sa quasi seconde maison et il se dépêcha de s'y engouffrer avant la fermeture.

Il n'y avait désormais plus grand monde sur la piste enfumée mais la lourde musique électro résonnait encore.

- Tiens, t'es revenu? l'interpella une des serveuses, une blonde peroxydée à peine couverte par une mini-jupe et un haut en vinyl d'un noir profond.

- Mwè. grogna-t-il. 'Faut que j'parle à Dorian.

- Hum... je sais pas du tout où il est...

- Avec une nouvelle, dans la Chambre. intervint une autre serveuse aussi court vêtue et qui transportait une impressionnante pile de verres.

Heath se rembrunit soudainement.

Si Dorian se trouvait dans la Chambre, il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre avant un certain temps... Il ne fallait absolument jamais le déranger en ces occasions, c'était comme ça. Quelques fois, il choisissait un homme ou une femme dans l'assemblée à qui il offrait un tête-à-tête... Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il se passait là-dedans car on ne revoyait jamais les "élus" mais Dorian laissait parfois imaginer les délices qu'il pouvait s'y passer et Heath se surprit à envier la fille qui partageait actuellement de tels moments privilégiés avec lui.

- On va bientôt fermer tu sais, reprit la blonde.

- Oui je sais... mais je vais squatter encore un peu... conclut-il avec un sourire ravageur

La jeune femme gloussa et laissa finalement le bassiste tranquille, retournant à ses occupations.

La boîte se vidait peu à peu totalement et Heath se retrouva bientôt seul client. Les serveuses nettoyaient et rangeaient activement la salle, les tables et le bar. Il était déjà près de sept heures du matin et l'établissement était désormais fermé.

- Tu sais... reprit la blonde en revenant le voir. Normalement, on n'a pas vraiment le droit de te laisser rester ici...

- Ouais, je sais mais bon... il faut vraiment que je vois Dorian, Misty-chan.

Heath conclut en lui offrant son plus beau sourire et un adorable regard de chien battu qui vainquit les résistances de ladite Misty. De toute façon, le bassiste était un habitué et un des proches de Dorian qui semblait vraiment l'apprécier énormément, il ne devrait donc pas y avoir trop de problèmes...

Il patienta encore sagement, perdu dans ses pensées et sentant finalement sa rage s'estomper quelque peu... mais aucunement sa détermination. Il en avait réellement plus que marre que tout le monde le prenne encore pour un gamin alors qu'il avait dépassé la quarantaine et il voulait définitivement devenir un vampire, un vrai.

Vers huit heures et demi, alors que l'établissement était désormais totalement désert, une femme d'une bonne trentaine d'années que Heath connaissait comme étant la co-gérante de la boîte (Dorian ne pouvant finalement pas tout faire tout seul) apparut:

- On m'a mise au courant, commença-t-elle. Paraît que tu veux voir le Maître?

Le bassiste acquiesça.

- Suis-moi. dit-elle simplement. Tu as de la chance, il veut bien te recevoir.

Heath se leva, absolument ravi, et prit donc la suite de la femme qui le guida jusqu'à un lieu dans lequel il n'avait jamais encore pénétré, passant derrière un lourd rideau de velours pourpre derrière le bar et un dédal de couloirs qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

- Je te laisse là. fit-elle en s'arrêtant devant une porte de bois noir très travaillée. J'espère que tu ne le déranges pas pour rien...

- Merci Annabelle. fit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Elle lui fit un vague signe de tête pour tout au revoir et le laissa seul.

Heath resta quelques instants debout à hésiter. Il se sentait finalement plutôt nerveux... Tout allait changer à présent...

Et puis, finalement, après avoir encore longuement réfléchit, il se décida à frapper. Les coups résonnèrent lourdement dans le couloir silencieux et Heath sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir. Un "Entrez" fut prononcé d'une voix terriblement grave et il déglutit péniblement en ouvrant la porte d'une main tremblante.

La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra était un parfait cliché des antres de vampires... Les murs, le sol et le plafond semblaient fait de pierres noires et seules quelques vielles torches et bougies éparses éclairaient l'endroit. Par terre, au centre, un énorme pentacle était dessiné et au fond de la pièce, Dorian siégeait dans un immense trône de granit tout aussi noir que le reste de la salle, la tête lassement appuyée sur l'un de ses poings.

- Heath, quelle bonne surprise. fit-il d'une voix doucereuse avec un vague sourire aux lèvres.

- Maître.

L'homme s'inclina respectueusement, posant un genou à terre avant de se relever sur un geste de main de l'autre.

- J'ai cru entendre que tu souhaitais me parler?

- Oui Maître. Je... je voudrais avoir une discussion avec vous...

- Je vois...

Dorian eut un sourire plus appuyé. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi l'autre était venu le voir mais toute cette mise en scène l'amusait au plus haut point.

- Approche.

Heath s'exécuta.

Plus il approchait du vampire et moins il se sentait mal à l'aise. Dorian avait comme un pouvoir apaisant sur lui et c'était infiniment mieux que n'importe quelle drogue.

- Tu as une question à me poser n'est-ce pas?

- Oui Maître.

- Bien... alors je t'écoute, quelle est ta requête?

- Je...

Bien qu'étant parfaitement décidé et plutôt décontracté, une certaine appréhension flottait tout de même. Dorian l'impressionnait toujours terriblement et il hésita.

- Tu me fais attendre Heath... soupira le "souverain".

- Pardon... s'excusa rapidement le plus jeune. Maître. reprit-il finalement en se jetant à l'eau. Vous m'avez souvent offert de vous rejoindre...

- C'est exact. Mais tu as toujours refusé.

- Je, j'étais totalement stupide. Et puis je pensais avoir bien trop de choses à perdre...

- Et ce n'est plus le cas?

Une fugace image de Pata traversa rapidement l'esprit du bassiste mais il la chassa fermement. Après la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu, il ne voulait plus y penser, c'était trop douloureux...

- Non. répondit-il finalement d'un ton décidé. Je n'ai absolument plus rien à perdre dans cette vie et je n'aspire plus qu'à être à vos côtés, Maître.

Dorian eut cette fois un sourire victorieux et quelque peu mauvais à cette déclaration. Heath avait toujours été l'un de ses favoris et c'était une proie de choix et puis... il savait parfaitement qui il était réellement et ce qu'il pouvait représenter pour beaucoup de gens. C'était définitivement un atout majeur pour lui et une façon très distrayante de se venger de ce _cher_ hide...

- J'attends cet instant depuis longtemps, susurra le vampire. C'est convenu, je t'initierais ce soir.

Heath tressaillit, totalement ébahit. Ca avait finalement été tellement simple!

- Me, merci Maître. bredouilla-t-il, incroyablement heureux.

- Tu es l'un des plus fidèles Heath, tu mérites bien cette récompense... Bien, maintenant, va te reposer. Je te veux frais et dispo pour ce soir. Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin derrière cette porte.

Il désigna d'un geste négligent un petit panneau quasi invisible qui se trouvait à la droite de l'entrée.

Heath remercia une nouvelle fois le vampire avant de s'incliner de nouveau et d'emprunter le passage qu'il lui avait montré, atterrissant dans une petite chambre sobre où, terriblement heureux, il se laissa simplement choir sur le lit qui semblait lui tendre les bras, s'endormant comme une souche avec un sourire aux lèvres, totalement inconscient de ce qu'il venait d'accepter.

.....oooOooo.....

- Heath? Heath, debout!

L'homme s'éveilla subitement, tombant sur une Misty qui le regardait avec un immense sourire:

- Alors, il paraît que tu vas être initié? s'enquit-elle, visiblement toute excitée.

- Hum... moui... grommela-t-il, encore mal réveillé.

- Mais c'est génial! Rah, la chance que t'as! Je tuerais pour être à ta place!

Le brun sourit. C'était vrai qu'il avait une chance monumentale.

- Quelle heure est-il? demanda-t-il soudain, conscient qu'il avait dû dormir un bon nombre d'heures.

- Bientôt vingt-trois heures déjà, On va pas tarder à ouvrir.

_Vingt-trois heures?! _

Les initiations, bien que rares, se faisaient habituellement vers minuit enfin, la première partie seulement...

Cela voulait dire que dans un peu plus d'une heure, Dorian le mordrait enfin et ceci devant tout le monde...

- Bon, je dois te laisser. fit la blonde à regret. J'ai du boulot.

- Ok. Je me prépare et je vous rejoins!

- A toute!

Elle déposa un gros baiser bien sonore sur sa joue et repartit donc, toute guillerette.

Heath, lui, se leva enfin, mi heureux et impatient, mi stressé... Ce soir, il allait totalement abandonner sa vie et devenir un immortel dévoué et attaché pour l'éternité à celui qui était déjà son Maître et qui serait bientôt son créateur...

hide lui avait déjà vaguement parlé des créations de vampires et il se sentait étonnamment excité en sachant qu'il pourrait bientôt goûter au corps de Dorian... ou plutôt l'inverse... L'alchimie physique et donc, l'acte sexuel, était l'ultime étape d'une transformation et dans peu de temps, il deviendrait son compagnon...

Compagnon?

Un vague regret concernant son amant actuel le submergea...

_Pardon Pata... Mais c'est bien mieux comme ça..._

Peu de temps après, il rejoignait la boîte de nuit.

L'établissement n'était pas encore ouvert mais Dorian, lui, était déjà présent, siégeant comme à son habitude sur son magnifique trône en bois qui restait en permanence dans la salle.

- Tiens, Heath... alors, tu es prêt?

- Plus que jamais Maître.

- Bien. La première partie de la cérémonie commencera à minuit pile.

Heath acquiesça, terriblement impatient.

Heureusement pour lui, la boîte ouvrit rapidement et les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent bientôt.

Caché derrière les lourds rideaux qui fermaient l'estrade, il vit Dorian y monter souplement et un silence total se fit dans la salle.

- Mes chers fidèles. commença-t-il de sa voix grave qui savait envoûter les foules. Comme vous le savez tous, ce soir, l'un de vos confrère va avoir l'infini honneur de se voir octroyer l'immortalité. C'est un présent que j'ai tenu à lui accorder pour le récompenser de sa foi et sa présence aussi constante que possible à mes côtés... Heath? reprit-il après un instant de pause. Voudrais-tu me rejoindre?

Tremblotant, le bassiste s'exécuta avec un sourire assuré mais plus que crispé qui sonnait totalement faux avant de bien vite se transformer en un réel sourire apaisé lorsqu'il rejoignit son Maître et sa si douce aura. La foule se mit à applaudir bruyamment, totalement subjuguée.

- Es-tu prêt?

- Oui Maître.

- Approche.

Heath fit les derniers pas qui les séparaient encore sous l'oeil satisfait du vampire.

La foule semblait retenir son souffle et l'homme eut un frisson quand Dorian passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui avec une étrange délicatesse. Quelques instants plus tard, il mordait violemment dans la peau tendre du bassiste offert.

Heath senti à peine les crocs pénétrer sa chaire. Une immense sensation de bien-être se diffusa rapidement dans ses veines, plus forte, agréable et excitante que toutes les drogues qu'il avait pu connaître. Ses yeux se fermèrent de délices et un gémissement rauque lui échappa alors qu'il se sentait indéniablement partir.

_Alors c'est ça, mourir?_

Les bras puissants de Dorian le maintenaient tout contre lui, il se sentait en sécurité, léger, tout allait si bien...

Et puis soudainement, des cris retentirent dans la salle sans qu'il puisse réellement dire d'où ils provenaient et le vampire, pourtant absorbé dans sa dégustation, le lâcha brutalement.

Il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

-NON!!!

Heath eut à peine le temps de vaguement entrapercevoir le visage de l'homme aux longs cheveux qui venait de pousser ce cri déchirant et qui se précipitait vers lui, visiblement affolé.

_Pata?_

Des bruits de bagarre se faisaient entendre, des hurlements, la panique mais il ne voyait rien...

_Pardon..._

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Hum et bien voilà, le prochain arrivera bien rapidement, c'est promis ^^_

_J'espère que nos anciens lecteurs reviendrons vite et laisserons de nouveau des reviews.. Pour les nouveaux, il en va de même, laissez-nous votre avis!_

_A très vite!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys & Valiré_


End file.
